Dangereuse Séduction
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Shizuru Viola est l'élève la plus populaire de l'académie Fuuka,riche, intelligente et très belle; elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle a voulu et parfois sans le demander. Elle fait un pari avec ses amis, elle doit séduire une nouvelle étudiante.
1. Prologue Shizuru Viola

J'ai relu cette fic et je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait pas mal de choses importantes donc j'ai décidé de les rajouter et de modifier l'histoire à son entier, j'ai commencé par ce premier chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Shizuru Viola<strong>

Shizuru Viola est la fille la plus populaire de son établissement. Elle avait toujours était admirée de loin. Que ce soit par sa beauté, sa gentillesse, son intelligence. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres. C'était les autres qui le ressentait.

Ça a toujours était ainsi pour notre protagoniste. Depuis toute petite, elle était l'attention de tous. Que ce soit de ses parents, ses amis, proches et professeurs qui espéraient énormément d'elle, un peu trop pour ses épaules. Elle ne souhaitait pas toute cette attention si étouffante ou ces attentes incessantes sur son compte. Pourtant elle vivait avec et cela de nombreuses années sans jamais se plaindre ou se rebeller. C'était dans sa nature d'être aussi obéissante et docile. Lorsqu'elle entra en première année à la Fuuka, son image de parfaite et distinguée petite étudiante plut tout de suite aux étudiants qui lui vouèrent aussitôt un culte invraisemblable.

Et la châtaigne leur donna ce qu'ils voulurent d'elle. Mais elle se sentait seule malgré la présence constante de ces amis. C'est là qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Rosalie Claudel, une deuxième année; celle qui changea tout. Elle était aussi populaire que la perfectionniste et même plus. Elle pouvait entendre ses camarades faire des louanges sur son compte et Viola se sentait même menacé par sa présence.

Un jour la buveuse de thé oppressait par sa vie quotidienne se réfugia à la bibliothèque. Tout était calme à cette heure-ci. Pas de fan ou d'élèves qui lui demandaient des conseilles. Elle pouvait souffler quelques heures avant de retourner dans sa prison de vie. Rentrant dans ce lieu de paix, elle se dirigea à sa place habituelle. Et vit à sa grande surprise, que quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée qu'elle. C'était Rosalie Claudel. La dite vit la première année et lui gracia d'un sourire séducteur. La fille aux cramoisis se rire intérieurement. C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait avec les autres filles pour les charmer. Mais c'était particulièrement amusant de voir cette façade sur un autre visage que le sien.

''Bonjour jolie demoiselle perdue.'' La concernée par habitude se mit à sourire et rendre les politesse de courtoisie puis ayant finit se dirigea vers les étagères de la bibliothèque et inspecta les livres qui étaient rangés.

''Tu cherches quelques chose en particulier ?'' Souffla dans le cou de la châtaigne la blonde collant par la même occasion son corps contre le dos de sa cadette.

''J'essayais il y a un instant mais il serait préférable que je revienne un autre jour.'' Sourit froidement Viola qui n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocutrice et s'en alla en coup de vent.

Les jours suivirent et Rosalie se montra plus insistante. Et elle alla souvent à la bibliothèque pour rencontre la première année. La dite savait que c'était un jeu. Mais elle avait eu la bêtise d'y succomber un jour. De dévoiler au grand jour ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être. Ce tourment d'être un pantin aux mains des autres et la deuxième année se montra si compréhensive et gentille avec elle. Un peu trop même pour que cela soit seulement innocent et sans arrière pensée. C'était comme si son aînée comprenait exactement ce qu'elle vivait. Mais c'était probablement parce que son adversaire était très douée à l'art de la manipulation, et que Shizuru n'avait eu aucune expérience amoureuse auparavant.

Elle coucha même avec elle, ce fut sa première fois ce contact si intime avec quelqu'un. Et ressentir ces sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvés. C'est-à-dire de l'amour. La buveuse de thé allait lui avouer ses sentiments mais tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle avait vu Claudel en compagnie d'une autre femme à leur lieu privilégié. Elle pouvait l'entendre dire en riant à sa nouvelle conquête qu'elle n'était pas avec elle. Que c'était un bon moment de détente à vivre mais qu'il n y avait rien d'autre de sérieux entre elles. Elles ne s'étaient rien promises l'une à l'autre. Mais surtout Rosalie voulait sa liberté et ne pas être lié constamment par un poids. A cet instant, trahit. La fille aux rubis se maudissait de sa naïveté. Elle s'était par mégarde dévoilée et voilà le résultat. On l'avait prise pour une imbécile mais elle se promit à elle-même que ce genre de situation ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Elle ne s'ouvrait plus autres en montrant ses faiblesses car au final c'était elle qui souffrirait le plus comme toujours.

* * *

><p>-<em>Actuellement dans les couloirs de l'académie de Fuuka<em>-

"Onee-sama." Souffla en tremblant une voix.

"Ara, tu es vraiment très mignonne, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les environs jusqu'à maintenant. Quel dommage.''

''Car j'étais en voyage linguistique.''

''C'est donc pour cela ? J'en suis extrêmement soulagée. J'ai pensé au début que c'était moi qui avait la stupidité de te rater. Et c'était tout bonnement impardonnable de ma part. Moi qui suis la seito kaichou de cette école, je devais absolument te remarquer. Mais c'est certain quand j'y pense plus longuement, je n'aurais jamais pu oublier un aussi beau visage que le tien. Mais au fait, j'en oublie toutes les civilités, comment t'appelles-tu mignonne demoiselle ?" Flirta lascivement la châtaigne qui effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille avec le bout de ses doigts et lui donna un de ses regards les plus ravageurs faisant rougir celle qu'elle séduisait.

"Akané, Shizuru-sama."

"Tu connais déjà mon prénom ? J'en suis extrêmement flattée de cet honneur.'' Répondit faussement surprise la star de Fuuka alors que ses rubis pétillèrent de malice. C'était bien trop facile pour elle. Tant pis, elle avait déjà commencé et devait donc terminer.

''C'est normal, vous êtes connue dans cette école.''

''Vraiment ? Je ne fais pas réellement attention à ce genre de chose alors je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Aussi c'est vraiment un joli prénom que tu as, et cela correspond parfaitement à la personne qui le porte." Murmura Viola à l'oreille de la jeune fille mordillant doucement son lobe, alors que la fille devint de plus en plus écarlate.

''Tu peux m'appeler Shi~zu~ru~et me tutoyer. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mette de la distance. Je suis une personne tout à fait normale comme toi.''

La sonnerie de l'école se mit à retentir, ce qui signifiait que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Et cela, au plus grand déplaisir de la dragueuse qui n'avait pas mise en place toute sa stratégie, et devrait le faire certainement plus tard. Alors qu'il semblerait que c'était du tout cuit.

"Ara, on dirait qu'il est temps d'aller en cours A-ka-né-chan. Mais on se reverra sûrement plus tard, ne ?" Dit Viola en plongeon intensément son regard dans celui de l'étudiante.

"O...ou...oui, shizuru-sa." Mais la dite interrompit sa proie en mettant son doigt ses lèvres afin de la taire.

''Pas de -sama.''

''Shi…zuru.''

''C'est parfait maintenant Akané...tu peux maintenant y aller...je ne vaudrais surtout pas te mettre en retard.''

La jeune fille se mit à courir cachant son visage en feu sous ses mains.

"Une nouvelle amante, Shizuru onee-sama." Demanda une voix qui se rapprochait de la deuxième année aux rubis.

C'était une fille aux cheveux court de couleur jade qui venait à la rencontre de Viola.

"Pas encore...enfin pour l'instant...mais c'est en bonne voie…'' Déclara naturellement la fille aux cramoisis qui vit aussitôt sa camarade se crisper en serrant des poings et des dents. ''Tomoe, tu ne serais pas jalouse au moins ?" Questionna la jeune demoiselle à la chevelure couleur ambrée avec un fin sourire provocateur.

"Non, car je sais que vous n'êtes pas sérieuse."

"Ah bon ? Je pourrais mal le prendre que tu me vois de cette façon si volage ? Mais ça me correspond tellement bien, je ne peux te mentir ou le nier. Tu me connais tellement bien Marguerite et cela dans **tout** les aspects," rajouta la seito kaichou en s'humidifiant sensuellement les lèvres.

La fille aux cheveux verts se mit à rougir et déglutir péniblement fixant les lèvres tentatrices de son interlocutrice. Puis se retourna pour ne plus faire face à la séductrice qui lui faisait perdre tous les moyens comme à chaque fois et sans exception.

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire."

"Est-ce vrai ?" Demanda la buveuse de thé en s'approchant de l'étudiante et se mit à la serrer dans ses bras puis à l'embrasser langoureusement dans le cou. Ses mains descendirent lentement vers ses hanches profitant pour toucher au maximum le corps qui semblait réagir à son touché expert.

"Shi…Shizuru ?" Bégaya Marguerite qui se mit à rougir intensément quand les mains rejoignirent ses cuisses qui commencèrent à trembler et qui purent à chaque instant faiblir sous son poids.

"Je plaisantais, pas maintenant peut être plus tard si tu le souhaites toujours; mais te connaissant. Je sais que ce n'est même pas la peine de te le demander…tu viens toujours me voir~" relâchant son étreinte sur la jeune fille, la prédatrice la retourna subitement vers elle et l'embrassa sur le coin de sa lèvre et s'éloigna rapidement de Tomoe pour ne pas qu'elle puisse prendre entièrement possession de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas d'humeur câline ou même de donner de quelconque marque d'affection.

''Shizuru...sama...je...''

''Oui Tomoe ?''

''Je vous aime...'' Confessa timidement totalement rouge Marguerite qui baissa du regard. La châtaigne fut étonnée et fit tout son possible pour ne pas rire. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu ces mêmes mots ? Ce fut simplement incalculable. Elle en perdit le compte depuis un bon moment. L'amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre comme absurdité. Cette fille la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines et seulement ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer ou attendait d'elle, rien de plus. De plus, elle avait pu la mettre dans son lit en à peine quelques jours. Ce n'était pas marrant ou excitant. Et maintenant elle s'ennuyait déjà d'elle par une si grande insistance, elle préféra même voir ailleurs. Et n'eut pas honte de le faire ouvertement.

Mais cette fille à la chevelure émeraude lui faisait froid dans le dos par sa si grande possessivité, et jalousie. Éloignant toutes ses admiratrices et la proclamant comme son âme sœur et qu'elles étaient faite l'une pour l'autre. Pourtant la buveuse de thé ne lui avait jamais rien promis, que ce soit amour et sentiment et avait été très claire dès le début qu'elle ne cherchait pas de relation sérieuse ou d'attache quelconque. Cependant ça n'arrêtait en rien son harceleuse qui voyait cela comme un défi à relever au plus grand dam de la concernée. Shizuru se demandait souvent si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir séduit une fille aussi pot de colle et un peu dérangée.

''Tomoe...tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense…je te l'ai déjà dis…je ne veux pas de sentiment.''

''Pourquoi ? On peut essayer au moins. Juste une fois ?''

''Ou peut être qu'on devrait simplement arrêter nos incartades. Ça ne me dérange pas particulièrement. Tu pourras certainement trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra tes sentiments, et ce n'est pas moi cette personne.'' Soupira lasse l'idole de Fuuka.

''**NON** **!**'' Hurla son interlocutrice. ''Je…ça me convient…ce que nous vivons…''

''Tu en es certaine ? Car quoi que tu fasses nous ne serons jamais un couple et ça ne changera jamais. Tu en as conscience au moins ?''

''Oui…''

''Kannin na mais je dois y aller…au revoir…''

''…'' Malgré ce qu'avait dis Marguerite, elle ne perdra jamais espoir à posséder complètement son obsession. Et qu'importe si pour le moment cela soit seulement son corps.

* * *

><p>Shizuru avait une apparence des plus remarquée, elle avait de long cheveux châtains fournit d'une franche qui surplomba son front et marquant la beauté de ses yeux incroyable et originaux cramoisis. Étant d'une très grande beauté, elle fit chavirer le cœur de plus d'un. Que ce soit les garçons mais aussi les filles. Elle s'amusait avec délectation à utiliser son charme ravageur. Autant s'en servir pour quelque chose. Sinon ce serait tout bonnement une perte.<p>

C'était un jeu pour elle, combien de temps une fille succomberait sous charme ? Quels sont les moyens pour elle de la séduire et de l'amener dans son lit ? Elle avait toujours des nombreux scénarios en tête. Ça prenait toujours un peu de temps au début. Mais si c'était trop facile, alors il n'y aurait plus aucun intérêt de faire son jeu. Mais il ne fait pas se tromper. La châtaigne ne choisit pas n'importe quelles filles. Elle devait lui plaire un minimum et attirer de quelque façon son attention et ses exigences. Après qu'elle choisissait sa cible, il fallait qu'elle connaisse un peu plus sa proie, ce qu'elle aimait, détestait. Et à chaque fois elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour parvenir à ses moyens. Cela dépendait surtout de la personne qui lui faisait face. Parfois elle devait se montrer douce et gentille, ou distante et froide, ou même direct. La séductrice n'était jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse depuis son histoire avec Claudel, et ça ne l'intéressait plus vraiment maintenant, car elle savait que ces sentiments n'étaient que des illusions rendant misérable et faible. Les gens l'aimaient à cause de l'aura qu'elle dégageait et de sa beauté. Et non pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et qu'importe…elle allait en profiter au maximum de ce qu'elle avait.

* * *

><p>À l'heure du déjeuner, la châtaigne était avec ses fans, quand une voix familière l'interpella.<p>

C'était Reito Kanzaki, un ami d'enfance de la seito kaichou, il était comme elle, une star auprès des filles. De bonne famille et plutôt beau garçon; il faisait craquer les filles mais pas autant que la fille aux iris cramoisis. On les voyait souvent comme un couple. Il avait tenté de se mettre ensemble mais ça n'avait mené nulle part. Alors les deux amis sont resté en bon terme depuis.

"Reito que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas à ton école ?"Demanda surprise Viola.

"Quel accueil Shizuru. Je ne viens pas souvent te rendre visite à ton école et c'est ainsi que tu m'accueilles, ça me rend très triste."

"Ara gomen," se retournant vers son fan club la beauté à l'accent de Kyoto s'excusa auprès de ses groupies mais leur dit qu'elle devait rester seule avec son ami.

Le groupe de jeune fille s'en allèrent immédiatement avec tout de même du dépit.

"Ah, je vois que tu es toujours aussi populaire auprès des filles." Ria son ami.

"Tout comme toi mon cher." Ajouta la buveuse de thé en lui montrant du regard des élèves féminines de l'école qui observaient avec attention le couple d'ami en chuchotant. Et se mirent à rougir intensément quand le duo se met à sourire flirteusement.

"Et si on allait voir Haruka ?" Suggéra Kanzaki.

"Bonne idée, et je suis persuadée qu'il y aura Yukino avec elle." Ajouta l'étudiante aux cheveux miel en souriant.

Allant à la salle des étudiants, les deux amis d'enfance aperçurent Haruka et Yukino en compagnie de Midori.

"Shizuru…Reito ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda la rouquine au garçon brun.

"C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me pose la question, je vais mal le prendre à force." Bouda Kanzaki.

"Désolée mais tu sais que c'est une école de fille ici ...et tu n'es visiblement pas une sauf si tu y as remédié..."

"Non je suis un homme un vrai, c'est ma faute j'aurais dû prévenir que j'allais venir. Ou vous envoyer simplement un faire part de ma visite."

"Mais non. On plaisantais tu es toujours le bienvenue ici." Ajouta Haruka qui avait rejoint la conversation.

"En fait, je voulais juste qu'on se retrouve comme au bon vieux temps. Ça me manquait un peu." Dit l'ami de la seito kaichou.

"Notre groupe est de nouveau au complet." Commenta Viola en claquant des mains joyeusement.

Le groupe d'ami commencèrent à se remémorer les souvenirs de leur enfance, quand quelqu'un se mit à frapper à la porte de la salle des étudiants interrompant leur discussion.

C'était le professeur Yuko, une femme brune aux yeux bleus d'une cinquantaine d'année.

"Excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerai m'entretenir avec la présidente du conseil."

"J'arrive professeur." Répondit la seito kaichou qui se levait de sa chaise.

Shizuru sortit de la salle accompagnée par le professeur. Ses amis qui étaient restés dans la salle du conseil se demandaient ce que lui voulait le professeur.

"Fujino-san, tu es la présidente du conseil étudiant, j'aimerai te demander un service." Dit le professeur.

"Ara, bien sûr vous pouvez tout me demander, si j'ai le pouvoir de vous aider, je le ferai volontiers." _Oui je suis si serviable et une bonne poire...c'est improbable voir inimaginable que je refuse même moi j'en ai conscience..._

"Une étudiante va être transférée dans cet école cet après midi et je me demandais si tu pouvais l'aider à s'intégrer et à lui faire visiter l'établissement."

"Bien sûr, avec joie et comment s'appelle cette nouvelle élève ?"

"Je crois que c'est Natsuki Kuga." Répondit le professeur Yuko. _Natsuki ? Quel joli prénom_ se dit à ce moment là la châtaigne dont un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres par cette nouvelle. Enfin une nouvelle distraction dans sa vie ennuyante.

"Donc je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle."

"Oui, comptez sur moi. _Je m'occuperais très bien d'elle..._" Répondit la buveuse de thé enthousiaste.

L'enseignante s'en alla quant à Viola elle revint à la salle du conseil des étudiants où attendaient ses amis qui se mirent à la questionner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait le professeur ?" Demanda curieuse Midori.

"Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de la nouvelle étudiante qui vient d'être transférée aujourd'hui et de lui montrer les alentours de l'école."

"Je suis sûr que Shizuru va _très_ bien s'occuper d'elle. Il n'y a pas mieux qu'elle pour ce genre...de chose..." Sourit avec malice Reito.

"Ara, tu crois que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge." Rajouta faussement blessée la buveuse de thé.

''Oui !'' S'exclamèrent en cœur ses amis.

''Ikezu !''

''Comme si ça te choquais réellement de savoir que tu es une womanizer.''

''Non ça ne me dérange pas. Mais il y a des façons de le dire comme avec un peu plus de tact.''

''Toi qui n'en utilises jamais.''

''Tant de haine et de jalousie. Aahh...c'est ça la popularité…on fait des envieux...''

"Mais peut être que cette fille ne tombera pas sous ton charme." Répliqua Yukino.

Tout le groupe se mit à rire par ce commentaire absurde, comment si c'était réellement possible qu'une fille puisse repousser Viola, c'est impossible et ça ne s'est jamais produit jusqu'à maintenant.


	2. 01 Natsuki Kuga

**Chapitre 1 Natsuki Kuga**

Il était 13h30. Shizuru attendait impatiemment la nouvelle étudiante devant le portail de l'Académie. Elle se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait. Si elle était blonde, brune, rousse. Quelle était la couleur de ses yeux ? Était-elle grande ou petite ? Belle, sexy, mignonne ou simplement normale ? Peut être qu'elle était du genre introvertie, exubérante, intello, ou sportive ? Ou était-elle simplement son genre de fille. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa nouvelle camarade portait le magnifique nom de Natsuki. Un sourire s'esquissa malgré elle sur ses lèvres, ne comprenant pas la raison. Peut être la nouveauté ? La châtaigne voyant le temps défiler se demanda soucieuse, si cette nouvelle élève ne s'était pas malheureusement perdue en route. Comme elle venait tout juste d'arriver en ville, elle ne savait peut être pas où se trouvait exactement l'établissement. Mais avant de prolonger plus longuement ses réflexions, la seito kaichou vit arriver à cet instant une jeune fille vêtue d'un uniforme violet au volant d'un VTT rouge et noir.

La jeune fille avait des cheveux très sombres qui allaient en bas de ses épaules, elle portait des lunettes à la style Harry Potter, c'est à dire très grosse et ronde. Mais surtout, elle avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude qui n'avait pas échappé au regard inspectrice de la star de l'école. Malgré son apparence enfantine, elle promettait de devenir magnifique dans quelques années. Elle allait certainement grandir, si ses cheveux poussaient un peu plus et qu'elle enlevait ces immondes lunettes alors elle serait à croquer. La détaillant de haut en bas, la châtaigne se mit à rire doucement de délectation, c'était parfois utile d'être la présidente du conseil. Il y avait quelques petits privilèges profitables à avoir du pouvoir.

''Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme une idiote ! Et aussi arrête de me regarder ainsi la perverse ou je t'en empêcherais par moi-même de continuer !'' Grinça subitement la brune furieuse d'être dévisageait comme un simple morceau de viande. Elle n'aimait pas être l'attention des autres mais particulièrement de cette inconnue aux rubis. Quelque chose clochait en elle, malgré son sourire amicale; il cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus malsain et sombre. Et la louve ne voulait pas connaître la véritable nature de ce geste qui était visiblement forcé.

"Ara ?'' Se rendant compte de son comportement, Viola se mit à rosir d'embarras. C'était une première pour elle d'être ainsi perturbée. Se remettant de ses émotions, elle se racla doucement la gorge pour reprendre son calme. ''Tu dois être par hasard Natsuki Kuga ?" Dit l'étudiante aux cramoisis en utilisant son sourire le plus charmeur qu'elle avait en stock lorsqu'elle vit la nouvelle élève se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune fille fixa la buveuse de thé du regard quant à la présidente du conseil des étudiants avait déjà pris l'habitude d'être dévisagée par les gens alors une de plus. Elle devait l'avouer que ça la flattais toujours autant son orgueil. Même si à force et par habitude, cela devenait tout simplement lassant. C'était si prévisible les réactions des autres. Ils ne pensèrent qu'à son apparence et sa beauté physique et rien d'autre. Elle ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

"Et t'es qui ? Et puis qui est-ce qui t'as permis de m'appeler si familièrement par mon prénom ? Pas moi déjà ! Et puis arrête de me sourire ainsi ! Je déteste ça !" Répondit froidement la première année en jetant des regards assassins à son interlocutrice.

La fille aux iris cramoisis fut surprise par ce qui venait de dire l'étudiante et se ressaisit aussitôt de son choc par son masque.

"Ara, kannin na, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis la présidente du conseil étudiant de la Fuuka; Shizuru Viola et je m'excuse pour t'avoir parlé si familièrement sans ton accord. Je suis ici pour te faire visiter les locaux de l'académie." Ajouta t-elle toujours en souriant mais de manière un peu plus timide et elle tendit hésitante sa main pour que sa camarade la serre. Mais fallait pas espérer un miracle. La louve n'allait certainement pas faire ami-ami avec cette personne trop entreprenante à son goût. Quant à la châtaigne, elle ne comprenait pas pour elle s'écrasait facilement face à cette brune. Mais elle ressentait le besoin de le faire, la confrontation directe ne servirait à rien. A part envenimer encore plus la situation et jouer en sa totale défaveur. C'était probablement ce que souhaitait cette étudiante aux émeraudes, la faire sortir de ses gonds pour riposter ensuite. Mais visiblement elle ne savait sur qui elle était tombée.

''Ouais, ouais. Sort ton baratin à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me chaperonne ou me materne, merci. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule. Je suis aussi capable de demander mon chemin aux élèves ! Alors reprend tes activités et cela sans moi !'' Répondit la louve sur ses gardes qui descendit de son vélo puis elle s'en alla laissant derrière elle la buveuse de thé de nouveau surprise et sans voix. C'était comme si elle avait reçu une violente claque à cet instant.

C'était une première pour notre séductrice en chef, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il y avait une telle hostilité et amertume de la part de la brune. Elle avait même l'impression au ton de sa voix qu'elle la détestait. Cependant elle n'avait rien fait de mal, à part être parfaitement courtoise. Jamais personne ne s'en est plaint jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf elle. En général les nouveaux élèves ne la quittaient pas du regard et voulaient rester le plus longtemps sa compagnie. Afin de tout connaître d'elle. Que ce soit sa vie, ses passions et autres banalités. Pas cette fois-ci, elle venait de vivre pour la première fois le rejet et de façon très direct et sans équivoque. Et ça la perturbée grandement. Elle sortit de ses songes quand elle entendit des ricanements derrière elle, c'était ses amis qui avaient vu ce qu'il venait se passer. Ils se délectèrent bien de son malheur.

"Hé ben, on dirait que notre Dom Juan à pris une de ces pioche." Ria Suzushiro.

"Haruka c'est râteau." Rectifia Yukino.

"Tu aurais du voir ta tête quand elle partit, c'était vraiment amusant à voir. Et si rare que c'est troublant." Rajouta Midori.

"Qui aurait cru que ton charme naturelle a laissé cette fille de marbre. Ou plutôt de glace." Ria Reito.

"Ara, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner ainsi, et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Pesta irritée la représente des élèves qui se sentait très humiliée qu'on ait pu la voir ainsi.

"On voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle étudiante et j'avoue qu'elle a du potentielle." Dit Midori.

"Tout à fait, elle ne ressemble pas à tes admiratrices ou à tes prétendantes." Acquiesça la responsable de la moralité.

"On a **enfin** trouvé la fille qui est insensible au charme de Shizuru." Ajouta en riant Kanzaki. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à la châtaigne.

"Mou, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer ainsi." La séductrice feignit de pleurer malgré qu'elle soit toujours autant troublée.

Puis elle ajouta qu'elle devait rejoindre la nouvelle élève, même si elle n'a pas voulu de son aide c'était son devoir en tant que présidente du conseil étudiant de l'aider.

"Et depuis quand tu prends au sérieux ton rôle en tant que présidente, tu refiles toutes tes responsabilités et la paperasse barbante à Haruka; ton loyal esclave." Dit Sugiura qui regardait en direction de la blonde qui commençait à voir rouge.

La fille aux iris cramoisis n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disaient ses amis et regardait seulement le dos de la première année avec une grande tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas elle, elle devait redevenir la fille fière et sûre d'elle. Et ne pas se rabaisser.

"Ara, Je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller." Conclut Viola qui se mit à courir en direction de Kuga qui était déjà au milieu du chemin pour aller à l'école.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle veut se prouver qu'elle peut la séduire, elle a toujours été ainsi. Après elle la laissera tomber pour une autre nouvelle distraction plus intéressante. Pauvre fille, je n'aimerait pas être à sa place." Ria le garçon brun en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

"Je pense la même chose !" Ajoutèrent en cœur Suzushiro et Sugiura.

Rattrapant la nouvelle étudiante, la buveuse de thé se mit derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras puis souffla derrière sa nuque. Surprise, la protagoniste à la chevelure jais se mit à crier si fort que les autres élèves qui étaient présent se mirent à regarder la nouvelle arrivante avec attention. Elle essaya de s'enfuir des bras constrictors de la deuxième année qui la libéra immédiatement. Se retournant, la princesse de glace vit sa camarade lui sourire et la beauté sombre lui jeta un regard glacial tout en lui demandant si elle avait un problème.

Les élèves qui étaient autour été choqués par le comportement de la princesse de glace, se disant comment cette fille pouvait parler ainsi à leur onee-sama.

"Kan-nin-na, je ne savais pas que tu aurais autant peur." Dit la star de l'école en pensant sur l'instant que sa réaction était si mignonne. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand elle vit les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face se gorger de haine et mépris plus qu'évidente. Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, cette brunette la méprisait et pour de raison obscure. Et ça troubla instantanément la buveuse de thé qui fut à court de mot et de réaction.

"Je n'ai pas eu peur ! Et certainement pas de toi qui est si...'' _Superficielle, casse pied, provocante et plein d'autres qualité non louable ! _Pensa aigrement la louve.

''Si ?'' S'enquit hésitant la beauté de Kyoto dont le cœur battait à tout rompre par la réponse.

''Rien ! Et puis je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide!" Gronda la louve qui ne supportait plus la présence de cette impertinente des plus collante. Elle n'avait pas l'air de saisir qu'elle voulait simplement rester seule. Et pourtant elle s'entêtait à la poursuivre.

"On m'a confié à mes soins de te guider et je ne partirais pas sans l'avoir fait." C'était une nouveauté pour la dragueuse, en plus de faire son devoir en tant que présidente, elle voulait rester auprès de cette nouvelle élève même si elle n'était pas d'accord.

Kuga haïssait qu'on la mette ainsi au pied du mur et elle commença à discerner parfaitement le comportement de Viola. Ce qu'elle vit d'elle était en sa totale défaveur. La beauté sombre considérait Shizuru comme une intrigante sans gêne qui faisait tout pour avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait vu tout cela en à peine quelques secondes. Alors si elle creusait un peu plus qu'allait-elle découvrir d'autres ? Elle ne souhaitait pas en arriver jusque là. Toutefois, voyant que la représente des étudiante ne l'a laisserait pas tranquille, la louve se mit à pousser un long soupir. Elle n'allait tout de même pas fuir en courant des griffes de cette châtaigne aux rubis. Elle avait tout de même une fierté. Défaite, elle ajouta à sa camarade qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Même si elle souhaitait au fond d'elle qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Alors commença la visite de l'établissement, accompagnée par dépit de la célèbre seito kaichou. Natsuki ne faisant aucunement attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, visita sans grand enthousiasme les principaux bâtiments tel que la bibliothèque, la piscine, la cantine, les salles de classes et la salle des professeurs. Tout au long de la visite, la princesse de glace put sentir des regards scruteurs se poser sur elle mais surtout sur celle qui l'accompagnait, qui se mit à sourire tendrement à chacune de ses admiratrices. Quand à la beauté sombre, elle affichait le regard le plus féroce qu'on puisse donner. Elle sentait que la torture qu'on lui infligeait n'allait pas rapidement en finir.

La première année pensait que c'était vraiment n'importe quoi cette établissement, en plus de se traîner ce boulet, elle devait aussi avoir ses stupides de groupies. Ce qui prouva que cette fille était lamentable. L'idole remarqua l'expression de la nouvelle élève et se mit à rire, c'était étrange pour elle de rire ainsi si naturellement. Ça lui arrivait peu de fois qu'elle pouvait même compter sur le bout de ses doigts. Et les seules fois qu'elle exprimait cette émotion c'était si forcée. C'était la plupart du temps pour satisfaire les autres. Pensant qu'ils avaient réussit à la faire rire. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

La brunette qui était constamment sur la défensive face à sa camarade aux rubis se retourna vers celle-ci puis lui demandait quel était son problème, elle était visiblement très irritée par le comportement de la présidente. Son mépris ne cessait de croître. La deuxième année à la chevelure ambrée s'approcha de la jeune fille et se mit en face d'elle, s'approchant de son visage. Elle fut d'abord hypnotisée par ses lèvres si charnue mais reprit ses esprits qui avait de nouveau vagabondé. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle la trouvait vraiment mignonne quand elle était en colère.

"QUOI !" Aboya l'étudiante aux iris émeraudes dont les joues avaient prit une teinte rougeâtre. Elle recula de quelques pas de la seito kaichou mal à l'aise.

"Bon tu as fait ton devoir en me guidant dans cette école maintenant que tu as fais ton travail, tu peux partir maintenant." Rajouta fermement la nouvelle élève.

Natsuki voyant que son interlocutrice ne bougeait pas, décida de partir en marmonnant des jurons incompréhensibles à l'encontre de Shizuru Viola. En voyant la nouvelle élève se comporter ainsi, l'étudiante aux cramoisis se mit à sourire d'une manière si chaleureuse, que les autres élèves qui étaient présent en tomba à la renverse. _Cette fille est vraiment très intéressante et si énigmatique _pensa la deuxième année avec un sourire malicieux mais elle reprit son sérieux quand elle réalisa que le sujet de ses pensées la détestait et la bien montrer et cela à de nombreuses reprises. Il n y avait aucun doute sur ce fait.

* * *

><p>La beauté aux rubis retourna à la salle des conseils et comme toujours ses amis étaient là, ils voulaient à coup sûr savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec la première année.<p>

"Alors maintenant elle est sous ton charme comme toutes les autres." Demanda Reito.

"Ara, tu es bien curieux, je ne sais pas, peut être; il faut voir ce que nous réserve l'avenir."

"Personnellement, je pense qu'elle n'est pas du tout intéressée, vu comment elle t'as rejeté la première fois et puis on l'a entendu crier quand tu lui a soufflé dans la nuque et c'était pas vraiment un cri de plaisir." Ajouta Haruka.

"Je pense aussi qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à notre Shizuru, ça change pour une fois." Commenta Yukino.

"Quant à moi...je pense qu'elle fera comme les autres et ne quittera plus du regard notre Beauté." Déclara Midori.

"J'ai une idée et si on faisait un pari," proposa Kanzaki avec un sourire diabolique.

"Quel genre de pari ?" Demanda dubitative Sugiura.

"Combien de temps faut-il à Shizuru pour séduire la nouvelle étudiante et la mettre dans son lit ?"

Les visages se tournèrent tous en direction du garçon.

"Reito t'es pas bien ! C'est quoi ce genre de pari !" Aboya la responsable de la moralité visiblement choquée par ce que venait de dire le brun.

"Ara, ça à l'air intéressant, y a t-il une date limite ?" Répondit la présidente du conseil.

Là, tout les regards se retournèrent vers la beauté aux rubis, est-ce qu'ils venaient de mal entendre ? Mais si c'était vraiment le cas alors pourquoi ils se seraient tous retournés en même temps ?

"Shizuru t'es sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'a dit Kanzaki ?"Demanda timidement Yukino.

"Parfaitement." C'était un nouveau challenge pour la châtaigne, afin de tester son pouvoir de séduction, de mettre un peu de piquant dans sa vie et de plus ça avait l'air particulièrement amusant.

"Moi je ne suis pas contre et puis ce n'est pas si comme on ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant," ajouta Midori.

"C'est vrai, j'avoue que j'en ai oublié le nombre depuis." Commenta la blonde.

"Et en général toutes les filles l'ont bien pris, alors une de plus ça ne fera pas grand chose et puis Shizuru à l'air d'accord." Conclut Reito en regardant son amie qui souriait difficilement.

La seule personne qui ne disait rien c'était Yukino, elle semblait être la seule à ne pas être d'accord avec cette histoire de pari mais n'osera jamais le dire. Tout les autres étaient excités à l'idée de ce pari. Kanzaki claqua des mains pour finir la discussion.

"Donc celui qui est le plus proche de la date butoire gagnera le pari et demandera tout ce qu'il voudra aux autres; que ce soit: argent, cadeaux, services, pas de restriction."

La plupart des amis étaient aisés donc il n'y avait pas de problème en ce qui concernait l'argent.

"Moi je dirais qu'elle tiendra seulement une semaine." Commença Midori.

"Quant à moi, ce serait plutôt quinze jours." Suivit la blonde.

"Pour ma part un mois. Je pense qu'il faut du temps pour que cette Kuga s'ouvre…à Shizuru~" Ajouta le garçon du groupe avec un air espiègle.

"…"

"Yukino alors tu en penses quoi ?" Pressa Midori.

"Euh, je ne sais pas."

"Tu n'es pas marrante comme toujours !" Gronda Kanzaki.

"Oh toi tu la ferme ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de Yukino !" Cria Haruka protégeant son amie.

"Elle dira la même chose que moi n'est-ce pas Yukino ?" Celle-ci se mit à acquiescer timidement.

"Moi je dirais trois semaines, bien que j'aurais voulu dire un ou deux jours; mais ça ne serait pas du tout amusant." Répondit Viola avec un sourire enjouer, cependant malgré son air réjouit. Au fond d'elle, elle ne l'était pas autant. Elle sentait étrangement mal d'avoir accepté ce pari. Mais ça allait certainement changer avec le temps...certainement ?

"Et donc comment on saura si l'un de nous à gagner ?"Demanda la responsable de la moralité.

C'est vrai qu'il ne serait pas évident de le savoir.

"Et si Shizuru nous le disait, elle pourrait nous raconter ?" Suggéra Midori.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soi une bonne idée, elle pourrait omettre quelques détails." Commenta l'ami d'enfance de la buveuse en la regardant.

"Mou, j'ai si peux de valeur à vos yeux," se mit à gémir Viola en faisant la moue.

"Je pense qu'on le verra de nos propres yeux, on l'a bien vu quand c'était avec Tomoe ou Akané hier." Termina la blonde.

Tous avaient vu l'air béat et amoureux de ces deux filles c'est sûr, voilà qui conclut l'opération _"Séduire Natsuki Kuga."_


	3. 02 Nouvelle rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle rencontre**

Le lendemain, commença le début du jeu du chat et de la souris entre Natsuki et Shizuru.

Devant l'entrée de l'Académie, Viola arriva au volant d'une porche grise carrera, faisant une entrée des plus remarquée au volant de ce bolide des plus attrayant aux regards. Les élèves se sont regroupés pour voir l'engin mais surtout la conductrice. Sortant de la voiture de sport, la foule se rassembla autour de l'idole qui se mit automatiquement à sourire et rendre les politesses d'usages. Et on la questionna comme à chaque jour.

"Shizuru onee-sama, avez-vous eu le permis de conduire ?" La seito kaichou essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux à ses remarques. Elle était au volant d'une voiture donc c'était parfaitement logique qu'elle ait le permis. Parfois la châtaigne se demandait si toutes ses fans étaient aussi niaises ou si elles le faisaient exprès. Ce qui seraient le mieux pour elles.

"Ara, oui je l'ai eu il y a quelques jours."

"Et cette porche, elle est à vous ?" _Non je l'ai volé chez un concessionnaire du coin et j'amène aux grand jour le méfait de mon vol. Vraiment ces filles elles ont quoi dans leur tête. Et dire que c'était mon genre de filles auparavant._

"Non, un des amis de mes parents voulaient me la donner pour ma majorité mais j'ai refusé. Alors ils ont insisté pour que je l'essaye au moins une fois au cas où je changerai d'avis." _Et voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de ce genre de véhicule tape à l'oeil. Déjà que j'attirais l'attention et maintenant c'est encore pire._

"Shizuru onee-sama est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer la voiture avec vous ?" Ajoutèrent les autres filles pour pouvoir être plus proches de quelque façon avec la présidente du conseil étudiant.

"Ara, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez de place pour tout le monde." Se mit à sourire la châtaigne qui avait conscience que ce n'était pas seulement pour une petite balade innocente que ces admiratrice voulaient profiter mais d'un peu plus.

La beauté aux rubis remarqua un bruit familier, celui d'un vélo qui était en train de freiner brusquement. C'était Kuga, qui ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui se passait devant elle, la louve se mit à accélérer et se dirigea au parc pour pouvoir garer son VTT.

Sentant le regard de la seconde année sur elle, la jeune fille aux jades fit immédiatement un doigt d'honneur ne prenant pas la peine de faire face à la buveuse de thé qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voire ce genre de geste mais aussi cette réaction lui était simplement étrangère en sa personne. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand ses fans virent totalement choqués ce qu'avait fait la rebelle à son encontre.

"Oh mon dieu ! Vous avez vu ce qu'a fait cette fille mal élevé onee-sama ?"

"Oui ! C'est une honte et inadmissible de se comporter ainsi. Où a t-elle élevée ? Avec des animaux ?"

''Une fille pareille se trouve dans notre école ! Comment est-ce possible qu'on est pu l'accepter ?''

"Onee-sama ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?'' Questionna soucieuse une des ses fans alors que la concernée était en pleine réflexion.

"Ara, pour le mieux. Ookini." Ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire radieux qui était des plus sincères.

Cette première année l'intéressait de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait fait une telle impression. En fait, quand elle y repensa. C'était la seule qui l'intrigua véritablement à ce point.

* * *

><p>Les cours commencèrent pour la file aux émeraudes, et ce fut le temps fatidique des présentations devant la classe.<p>

"Silence tout le monde !" Gronda d'un ton ferme le professeur.

"Nous avons une nouvelle élève qui vient tout juste d'arriver dans notre établissement. Faite lui un bon accueil."

''En fait, ce ne sera pas la peine.'' Remarqua la beauté aux jades en croisant des bras. Alors que l'enseignant se retournant surpris vers la beauté sombre, mais lui indiqua tout de même qu'elle pouvait se présenter.

"Natsuki Kuga." Répondit l'élève totalement indifférente et qui n'observa même pas ses camarades ou ce qui se passait autour d'elle. On avait l'impression que c'était une formalité des plus ennuyantes à accomplir. Mais le fit car elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Je vois." Dit le professeur visiblement très mal à l'aise.

"Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu voudrais ajouter ?" Suggéra timidement le professeur qui espérait que non vu son comportement. Il commençait à ne pas l'apprécier.

"Pas vraiment. Je peux aller à ma place maintenant ?" Cette remarque fit rire le reste de classe en voyant le professeur abasourdi à la réponse que venait de lui donner la nouvelle élève.

"Tu peux aller à ta place maintenant, derrière celle de Tokiha."

Il lui montra une fille aux cheveux courts de couleur roux qui se mit immédiatement à sourire.

Allant rejoindre sa place, les regards ne cessèrent de fuser sur la nouvelle élève, ce qui l'énerva le plus au point qu'elle se retourna et leur jeta un regard noir, perçant tous les élèves qui la regardaient mais qui bien sûr ne le faisaient plus maintenant. Mai se retourna vers la nouvelle venue, et toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et elle se présenta :

"Je suis Mai Tokiha, j'ai 16 et demi et je suis la déléguée de classe donc si tu as le moindre pr..." N'ayant pas pu finir sa phrase, la fille aux cheveux nuit la compléta :

"Si j'ai le moindre problème je me débrouillerai toute seule pour le résoudre. Mais merci de l'avoir proposé. Tu peux te retourner. Oh non attend je peux te poser une question avant ?"

''Euh…oui ?'' S'enquit timidement la rousse.

''La seito kaichou, comment elle est en générale avec les gens ?''

''Seito kaichou ? Viola-sama ?''

''Peut être ? Une fille châtain aux iris vin et qui est sûr d'elle…une peu trop même…''

''Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ?''

''Pas du tout !'' Pesta écarlate la princesse de glace. ''C'est elle qui semble l'être.''

''Oh je vois…'' Sourit espièglement la rouquine.

**''QUOI !'' **Gronda sur ses gardes la fille à la chevelure azure.

''Non c'est juste que tu n'es pas spécialement le genre de notre star.''

''ça aurait été le mieux pour moi si c'était réellement le cas. Et comment on lui fait savoir qu'on est pas intéressé ? A part lui dire clairement ?''

''Elle ne te plait pas ?''

''Non ! Et ça ne m'interesse pas !''

''C'est une première tout le monde l'admire.''

''Tout comme toi ?'' Questionna dubitative la louve qui se dissait peut être que cette rousse n'était pas forcément la bonne personne à demander des conseils..

''Oui mais pas de cette façon. Je ne suis pas attirée par ce genre de personne.''

''Ce genre ?''

''Je ne veux pas faire de critique, je n'aime pas dire des choses derrière le dos des autres c'est mal. Car les gens ne pensent pas comme moi et c'est seulement un point de vue.''

''Et c'est ce qui me plait la sincérité. Alors n'hésite pas à me le dire. S'il te plait.'' Implora Kuga alors que sa camarade se décida de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

''On peut dire qu'elle butine de droite à gauche et qu'elle n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en souhaite une. J'ai été un moment son attention mais elle s'est lassée quand je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas. Elle a insisté un bon moment mais voyant que je ne céderais, elle abandonna. Car je préfère être auprès de quelqu'un de plus fidèle et stable et elle ne l'est pas à mon avis. Elle est tourmentée et cache des choses.''

''C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi. Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi…j'apprécie réellement…'' Sourit timidement la beauté sombre alors que la rousse rosissait et se retourna pour faire attention au cours qui venait de débuter.

Le temps passa si lentement que la princesse ne put s'empêcher de bailler tout le long du cours, et piquer du nez. Quand sonna finalement la sonnerie de l'heure de délivrance de la fin du cours. La surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage des élèves en voyant Shizuru onee-sama venir spécialement dans leur classe.

Le professeur la voyant aussi en fut toute aussi surpris, la seconde année était populaire auprès des élèves tout comme auprès des professeurs.

Les élèves venaient se rassembler autour de leur bien aimée onee-sama. Voyant d'un mauvais œil cette scène, la rebelle décida de partir la plus rapidement de la classe.

L'idole de l'école se mit à travers son chemin et lui prit tendrement la main, ce qui en surprit plus d'un y compris Kuga qui se mit aussitôt à grimacer qu'on puisse ainsi facilement envahir son espace.

"Ara Natsuki, est-ce que tu voudrais déjeuner avec moi ce midi ?" Demanda poliment la châtaigne, elle fit son fameux sourire qui faisait fondre plus d'un. Mais il n'avait aucun effet sur la première année qui semblait plus qu'ennuyée par son comportement provocateur. Elle aurait souhaité lui dire d'arrêter son petit jeu mais il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle. Et la plupart des admirateurs de cette beauté fatale.

Le choc fut perceptible du côté des élèves, en général leur idole mangeait toujours toute seule alors, comment se faisait-il qu'elle demandait à la nouvelle de partager un repas avec elle ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passée entre elles, sans que les autres ne le sachent.

La louve pouvait ressentir les regards rageurs des autres élèves mais faisait mine de ne pas y prêter attention et regarda la séductrice d'un regard si profond qu'il la fit rougir. La seito kaichou chercha à refreiner ses signes de faiblesse. D'une voix glaciale, Kuga lui répondit sans détour :

"Non ! Je suis désolée mais ça sera certainement sans moi, ça m'intéresse pas du tout de passer du temps avec toi. Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre ma place ; et je crois que ça ne sera pas difficile ici. Tu n'as quà sourire bêtement et battre un peu des cils." Elle regardait la deuxième année avec regard intense, cela fit bondir le cœur de l'idole qui mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour reprendre le contrôle désordonné de ses émotions.

Puis la fille aux cheveux couleur nuit enleva la main de la présidente du conseil de son poignet, ce touché troubla Shizuru et fit tout pour ne pas dévoiler ses tremblements. La princesse de glace la contourna et s'en alla, laissant derrière elle des élèves complètement abasourdis par la scène qui venait de se produire.

Viola qui était toujours perdue, ce mit à observer autour d'elle, et ses jambes se mirent à se mouvoir vers la voulait rattraper la bluette et lui dire qu'elle voulait sincèrement manger avec elle. Réalisant sa pensée, la star de l'école s'arrêta sur place. ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait être auprès de cette brunette. Elle fut d'une certaine façon soulagée de ne pas la voir dans les environs alorsd qu'elle était aussi confuse. Cette histoire de pari n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, et se rapprocher de Natsuki aussi. Pourtant elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière mais la seito kaichou avait maintenant peur sur le suite des événements.

Quand aux admirateurs de la beauté de Kyotot étaient remonté contre cette nouvelle arrivante, pour qui elle se prenait en parlant ainsi à leur précieuse onee-sama. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi.

La concernée était en train de marcher le long des couloirs avait le cœur qui battait à l'implosssion, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention. Alors quand la star du lycée venait à sa rencontre pour pouvoir déjeuner avec elle, elle sut immédiatement que les problèmes allaient lui tomber dessus.

* * *

><p>Parcourant la cour du lycée, la rebelle se retrouva près d'une serre, et alla vers une haie fleurie, les fleurs étaient magnifiques et d'une couleure attrayante. S'approchant de celle-ci, la première année les sentait en prenant délicatement les pétales pour ne pas abîmer la fleur. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle aimait les fleurs, elle était du genre à aimer les motos, le BMX, les sensations fortes, le sport ; elle avait tout d'un garçon manqué. Enfin c'est ce que voyait les autres d'elle car en réalité c'était le contraire. Elle était douce, d'une grande gentillesse mais montrait très peu cette facette de sa personnalité. Elle était toujours méfiante et ne s'ouvrait pas aux autres.<p>

Entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle qui la surpris, la première année se releva brusquement manquant presque de tomber sur la haie fleurie. Elle essaya de reprendre l'équilibre et bougeant machinalement ses bras. Mais la chute était inévitable.

Cependant un bras entoura sa taille avant qu'elle ne chuta, se débattant de l'emprise de la personne, Natsuki se retourna et vit une fille aux cheveux courts rouges et aux yeux jades comme les siens. Sur ses gardes, les deux émeraudes se rencontrèrent.

"J'aurais cru avoir un remerciement." Disait l'inconnue.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider." Riposta froidement la jeune fille aux émeraudes.

S'ensuivit un combat de regard, celle qui serait la première à baisser les yeux reconnaîtra sa défaite. Un peu comme les chiens qui montrent leur dominance au reste du groupe.

Après quelques minutes sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé, une fille aux cheveux longs châtains arriva à leur rencontre.

"Nao qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait déjà dix minutes que je t'attends." Questionna la jeune fille.

"Je suis désolée Aoi, j'étais occupée à dresser un animal sauvage." Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût du soi disant animal sauvage qui la regarda plus méchamment.

"Tu as vu elle pourrait mordre." Ricana Nao.

"Je pourrais vraiment le faire. Ou même pire si tu ne fais pas plus attention !" Marmonna véhément la première année.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux rouge, c'était un peu du même calibre que celui de la seito kaichou mais il paraissait moins innocent. Enfin ce qui ne voulait pas dire que celui de Viola l'était moins. Seulement il était plus révélateur aux intentions alors que la châtaigne c'était plus caché.

S'approchant de la nouvelle étudiante, Nao tendit sa main vers la tête de la jeune fille.

Par réflexe la princesse de glace se déroba à temps et claqua violemment la main.

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un chien à qui on donne une petite caresse !" Aboya furieusement la fille aux cheveux sombres.

''Oh mais tu ressembles un petit chiot qui est aux aboies.''

''Va te faire voire ! Tête de homard ébouillanté !'' Riant à cette remarque, Nao s'éloigna de la nouvelle année en prenant par le bras Aoi qui semblait troublée par cette scène, puis la fille aux cheveux rouge se retourna et lui donna un regard plein de malice qui exaspéra au plus haut point la jeune fille. Tournant les talons, Nao s'éloigna rapidement.

La première année qui ne pouvait cacher son ennui, commençait à regretter d'être venue dans cette école.

_Encore une autre Shizuru, toutes folles ces filles _se disait-elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour les attirer les unes après les autres.

La louve décida de partir, mais ce n'était sans savoir qu'elle avait été observée tout le long par la présidente du conseil étudiant.

* * *

><p>Après que Kuga ait rejeté son offre de déjeuner avec elle, la brunette se dirigea vers la serre avec Tomoe-chan (l'une de ses fans les plus fidèles et des plus possessives).Quelle fut la surprise de la présidente lorsqu'elle vit la rebelle dans les bras de Nao.<p>

Zhang était semblable à la star de Fuuka dans bien des domaines : riche, intelligente, elle était en deuxième année tout comme elle et avait beaucoup de succès surtout du côté de la gente masculine.

Elle a toujours dit qu'elle voulait se marier avec un homme riche qui avait des relations, ainsi elle mènerait une vie tranquille et sans soucis. Les deux secondes années ne s'aimaient pas vraiment, elles avaient toutes les deux un caractère fort, et tous les opposés mais étant toutes les deux les filles les plus populaires de l'académie, elles devaient avoir un comportement amical l'une envers l'autre.

Et cette rivalité naissante commença quand elles furent dans le même classe. Qui l'aurait cru cru mais Nao était une brillante élève, et une grande sportive. Mais elle n'aimait pas travailler c'était un fardeau pour elle. Un moment on avait cru que Shizuru et elle étaient un couple. Ce que nia immédiatemment les concernés. Elles ne pouvait supporter le caractère de l'autre et ne se gênait pas pour se le dire par tes petites piques ou boutades.

La présidente du conseil étudiant sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit cette scène, ce qui était au déplaisir de Marguerite, voyant cette expression que son onee-sama n'avait jamais portée pour quiconque, ni même pour elle. Et elle connaissait parfaitement ce regard. C'était de la jalousie. La fan l'avait souvent en regardant son obsesion au bras de nouvelle conquète. Mais cette fois-ci c'était Viola qui affichait cette émotion. Et la fille à la chevelure émeraude n'aimait pas ce visage. car cela signifait que son onee-sama ressentait quelque chose pour cette brune. Mais si la seito kaichou ne le remarqua pas encore. Et elle ne devait surtout pas le découvrir. Tomoe ferait tout pour éloigner cette rivale de son amante.

"Shizuru onee-sama, nous devrions y aller. Les autres nous attendent."

Prenant le bras de son idole, elle voulait l'éloigner de cet endroit de malheur. Mais la beauté de Kyoto la repoussa brutalement, prenant de cours sa camarade qui n'avait jamais vu Shizuru dans un tel état de colère. Ou même montrer une émotion aussi négative. Celle-ci se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsque les deux filles s'observèrent intensément. Un filet de sang se mit à couler le long de son menton. _Pourquoi ma Natsuki est avec cette allumeuse de Nao ? Elles se connaissent ? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas voulu déjeuner avec moi ? Pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle ? Mais quelle est leur relation ? Amies ? Simple conaissance? Ou...amante ? Et pourquoi ça m'ennerve autant que j'ai envie de les éloigner l'une de l'autre et de...de quoi ? _Évidemment la star de l'école ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer et voulait les interrompre mais sa fan la retenait.

''Onee-sama...vous saignez de la lèvre.'' Commenta soucieuse Tomoe qui essuya l'hémoglobine.

''Ara ?'' Réalisant finalement ce qu'il se passait, la deuxième année se ressaisit et décida de partir avec sa fan tout en s'excusant pour son attitude. Puis elle se mit à paniquer, elle devait arrêter de réagir de cette façon. Et oublier cette louve pour un moment. Alors elle attrapa pour le poignet sa fan et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Marguerite fut étonnée mais rapidement ravie et rendit aussitôt le baiser avec un très grand plaisir.

Mais malgré son baiser, la châtaigne ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer d'observer la rebelle qui s'éloignait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus qu'apercevoir une ombre.

Tomoe, consciente de l'attitude étrange de son idole, ne pouvait que maudire cette fille aux jades qui avait mise Shizuru onee-sama dans cet état, et se promit que cette fille ne perdrait rien pour attendre.

Atchooooum "Mince j'espère que je n'ai pas attrapé froid." Grogna la nouvelle élève en s'essuyant le nez.


	4. 03 Les ennuis commencent

**Chapitre 3 Les ennuis commencent.**

Shizuru qui avait passait un petit moment intime avec Tomoe l'accompagna ensuite devant sa classe. Marguerite serra affectueusement dans ses bras son onee-sama car elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Son aînée avait été d'une grande tendresse dans ses gestes. La blottissant amoureusement dans ses bras, l'embrassant chastement sur la joue. Lui caressant sa chevelure assise sur un banc à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Même si ça ne correspondait pas à la buveuse de thé qui était plus généralement froide et distante avec ses conquêtes et non d'humeur câline.

La seito kaichou été toujours aussi tourmentée par ce qu'elle faisait continua d'errer dans les couloirs de la Fuuka. Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement besoin d'autant d'affection ? De ressentir qu'on l'aimait ? Et pas seulement qu'on voulait d'elle ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle ne voulait pas devenir aussi faible et pitoyable en ressentant ses sentiments inutiles ! Ça l'a rendait malade rien que d'imaginer. Elle alla ensuite à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle se dirigea vers la salle qui se trouvait au fond ; cette salle était spécialement réservée au conseil étudiant. Et y retrouva ses amies qui lui faisaient signe de s'asseoir.

Midori commença à lancer les hostilités :

"Ah ! J'ai entendu dire que tu as été de nouveau rejetée par cette Kuga." Juste à l'évocation de ce nom, le monde de la châtaigne se chamboula. Tout comme son cœur qui ne tient plus en place. Mais qu'avait fait cette fille pour la mettre dans un état pareille. Elle l'a connaissait à peine.

"Toute l'école en parle en ce moment, la nouvelle élève est au centre de toutes les discussions et elle s'est faite pas mal d'ennemi en à peine un jour." Dit Haruka.

Mais la présidente ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elles disaient et se remémora de nouveau la scène entre Natsuki et Nao, en se posant de toutes sortes de question.

_Est-ce qu'elles se connaissaient? Sont-elles ensemble? Ou quelle était exactement la nature de leur relation? _Mais surtout :_ Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'ennuyait autant ?_ Était-ce par ce que sa proie allait lui échapper des mains ? C'était sûrement ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, enfin elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'était difficile pour elle de discerner ces propres émotions car cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle ne s'en préoccupa plus.

"Ru."

"Shizuru !" Cria la blonde exaspérée par le manque de réaction de sa camarade qui se trouvait très loin d'ici.

La deuxième année visiblement surprise regarda son amie qui semblait plus qu'irritée. Mais ça l'importait peu, elle avait des choses plus importantes à penser.

"Ça fait au moins 20 fois que je t'appelle, si on te dérange tu peux nous le dire."

"Ara oui. Non ! Gomen, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir. Et de quoi vous vouliez me parler ?"

"Nous parlions de Natsuki."

Juste à entendre ce nom le cœur de la châtaigne fit un bond martyrisant affreusement son insanité mentale.

"Et que disiez-vous à son propos ?"

"Nous pensons que tu devrais utiliser un peu plus de ton charme pour pouvoir la séduire. Être plus direct, ou si le faut plus subtile. Mais fait quelque chose au moins au lieu de te tourner les pouces."

"Je l'ai déjà fait mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner sur elle.''

''Non tu t'aies comporté depuis le tout début comme un animal en rut. Ça m'étonne à peine qu'elle est prit ses jambes à son cou en te voyant avec cette pancarte sur toi disant que tu as envie de la mettre dans ton lit.''

''Ce n'est pas vrai !'' S'emporta brutalement la beauté aux cramoisis en frappant des poings contre la table et en se levant bruyamment de sa place. Laissant sans voix ses amies qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

''Je devrais peut être abandonner, je n'aime pas forcer les autres. Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. Et je l'accepte. Peut être que c'est une bonne chose que j'arrête maintenant pendant qu'il est encore temps." Soupira la fille aux cheveux châtains meurtrit par cette constations.

''Tu veux simplement abandonner ? Toi ? Et maintenant ?'' Remarqua surprise Midori tout le restant du groupe. Ça ne correspondait pas du tout au caractère de la séductrice d'abandonner aussi facilement. Et ça faisait à peine une journée, tout pouvait encore se passer si elle se donnait réellement la peine. Et elle était capable de changer les choses en son avantage.

''Oui c'est le mieux…''

''Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée. Ça pourrait mal se finir.'' Soutient Yukino alors que la châtaigne fut ravie quelqu'un ait finalement la même opinion qu'elle.

"C'est parce que tu ne fais aucun effort, en général tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose pour que les filles s'intéressent à toi, mais il semblerait que pour cette Kuga ce soit une autre affaire." Répondit la blonde. La présidente du conseil devait se l'avouer que c'était le cas. En général elle n'avait pas à faire grand chose pour avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais là c'était différent. Et de bien des façons.

"Je te l'avais dit ! Peut-être qu'elle est immunisée au pouvoir hypnotique de notre idole ou alors elle est intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai entendu parlé par des élèves qu'elle était en tête à tête avec Zhang. Ta rivale Shizuru. Elle a de l'avance contrairement à toi. Tu as certainement des raisons valables d'abandonner. Tu n'as aucune chance contre Nao." Plaisanta Sugiura. Cette remarque fit mouche sur notre protagoniste aux rubis, comment si elle allait laisser se produire ce genre d'événement, la rebelle sera sienne, qu'importent les méthodes qu'elle allait employer.

''Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre d'entendre toutes ces conneries ! Je vous prouverai que j'arriverai à parvenir à mes fins avec cette fille ! Et Nao n'est pas capable de me dépasser !''

''Voilà notre Viola avec son esprit combatif !'' Chantonnant ses camarades alors que la concernée tomba défaite sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ne croyant pas qu'elle a pût aussi facilement se laisser entraîner dans cette sombre histoire. Alors qu'au début elle voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette Kuga. Et reprendre ces activités d'habitude. Mais elle était maintenant pieds et poings liés.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer Shizuru-san ?'' Questionna hésitante Kikukawa.

''…Oui…'' Souffla défaite celle-ci.

''Il faudrait que vous soyez en tête à tête, peut-être qu'elle est timide. Et tu pourrais lui montrer que tu ne penses pas qu'à ça avec elle." Suggéra Yukino.

Visiblement le reste du groupe était aussi convaincu par cet argument. Surtout la buveuse de thé.

"Mais le problème c'est que Shizuru est toujours accompagnée par ses fans ou par cette sangsue de Tomoe. Elle est possessive et se montre mesquine face à ses rivales." Rajouta la fille aux cheveux rubis.

"Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que personne ne puisse vous déranger. Et que ça paraisse normal." Termina l'adjointe du comité exécutif du conseil d'étudiant d'Académie Fuuka en pleine réflexion.

"Ara je crois que j'ai une excellente idée, pourquoi pas les cours de soutient ou les activités extra-scolaires?"

Ces idées faisaient l'unanimité, mais quelles étaient les activités qu'elle pratiquait ? Ou quelles sont les matières dans lesquelles elle avait des difficultés ?

"J'ai une meilleur idée et si tu devenais son parrain scolaire." Proposa Suzushiro.

Dans l'école de Fuuka les secondes et les troisièmes choisissaient des élèves de première année et les aidaient à s'intégrer dans l'école ou à les aider dans leurs devoirs.

"C'est une excellente idée, tu l'aideras en cours et en dehors et vous serez constamment ensemble." Termina la fille aux cheveux rouge.

"Ara, pour une fois que Haruka ne dit pas que des bêtises, il faut que j'en fasse la demande auprès de la direction."

"BUBUZUKE ! Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ?" Hurla la blonde.

"Je plaisantais, ne prend pas tout au pied de la lettre Haruka." Répondit la présidente.

Shizuru se leva et salua ses amis puis partit en direction de l'école. Dans ses pensées, elle se demandait si elle arriverait à se rapprocher de la nouvelle élève, cette dernière était vraiment différente des autres, son caractère bien trempé et ce regard déterminé et profond. Mais surtout est-ce que ce mal qui avait envahi son être allait disparaître par magie. Car ne elle pouvait pas continuer encore plus longtemps ainsi. Arrivant devant le bureau de la direction, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, qui attendait aussi la directrice.

Elle se mit aussitôt à serrer des poings et afficha son plus faux des sourires.

* * *

><p><em>Il était midi et notre héroïne était en train de manger à la cantine de l'école<em>.

La première année aux émeraudes était assise à côté de Mai et ne semblait pas ravie.

"Natsuki." Murmura sa camarade de classe.

"Quoi encore! J'ai dit pas question et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de parrainage ? C'est une mafia ici ou alors je dois acheter quelque chose ? C'est illégal ?"

"Mais non ce n'est pas ça, toutes les première années ont un parrain scolaire qui les aident à l'école, pour les cours, les devoirs, par exemple moi c'est la deuxième année Haruka Suzushiro, elle m'aide en mathématique et en science et parfois je lui fais des repas pour la remercier."

"Je ne suis pas intéressée ! Qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtise."

"Mais Natsuki." Implora la déléguée.

''Rien du tout !'' La beauté sombre las de cette conversion se mit à frapper violemment la table ce qui attira de nouveau l'attention sur notre jeune rebelle.

"Bon sang en seulement une journée j'ai dû me faire remarquer par la moitié des élèves qui se trouvent dans cette école et moi qui voulait me la couler douce c'est pas gagné." Murmura la protagoniste.

Puis elle reprit sa canette de cola et se mit à boire pour penser à autre chose.

"A l'intention de Natsuki Kuga." C'était la directrice de l'école qui faisait une annonce au haut-parleur de l'école.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel de m..." Jura la fille aux cheveux nuit.

"Kuga calme toi c'est sûrement pour le parrainage, peut-être qu'une élève de la classe supérieure t'as choisie."

"Pourquoi tout le monde doit le savoir ? Il n'y a pas la notion de vie privée ici !"

"Comme tu es une nouvelle élève qui vient juste d'arriver, je pense qu'il est plus facile de te le dire ainsi et cela s'est passé de la même manière pour les autres élèves."

"Quoi ce n'est pas vrai, et on en fait quoi de la personne concernée c'est du foutage de gueule, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe."

"Tout doux Natsuki. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ainsi. Tu dois faire avec." Mai lui donna sa canette de cola pour la calmer même si rajouter une autre dose de caféine au corps de la jeune fille n'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'ait eue notre déléguée.

"C'est la premier fois que cela arrive depuis la création de notre établissement mais il semblerait que deux élèves se soient portées volontaires pour être les parrains de notre nouvelle première année."

On entendait les chuchotements des élèves, encore une fois la nouvelle élève était en plein milieu des messes basses.

"Il s'agit donc des secondes années Nao Zhang et Shizuru Viola."

La louve recracha la boisson qu'elle était en train de boire sur la personne juste en face d'elle, qui avait l'air visiblement énervée. Mais pas autant que notre héroïne. Et son regard furieux empêcha quiconque de s'approcher d'elle.

Puis elle se mit à tousser essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle se disait que c'était sûrement un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller à tout moment, mais tous les regards se jetèrent sur elle.

"Bon sang dites-moi que je rêve ! Mai frappe moi, je pense qu'un coup de poing fera l'affaire." Implora la jeune fille.

Mais la rouquine n'était pas le genre de personne à donner de coup de poing ou à frapper quelqu'un.

"Et voici que notre mystérieuse étudiante attire les convoitises des deux filles les plus populaires de l'école. Mais comment cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer. Et laquelle des filles atteindra le cœur de glace de notre héroïne qui maintenant sous le feux des projecteurs." Commenta Mai avec l'air enjoué.

"Mai, la ferme ! Tu n'es pas le voix off d'une série !" Gronda la rebelle.

La première année n'en croyait pas ses oreilles en quoi c'était de la chance, c'était plutôt plus d'ennui et de galère pour elle. La jeune rebelle n'était pas vraiment croyante mais pour une fois pensait que c'était dieu qui lui infligea une punition divine.

Mais ne remarquant pas que les regards ne la ciblaient plus, la protagoniste se mit à jurer de plus belle, puis il y a eu un silence de mort.

La reine des glaces sentit une main sur son épaule, qui osait l'ennuyer à un moment pareil, cette personne allait probablement subir les foudres de la demoiselle.

"**QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y'A ENCORE ? Vous voulez mourir jeune !"** Cria la beauté sombre en se retourna et vit deux étudiantes qu'elle connaissait déjà : il y avait Miss populaire et cette fille aux cheveux sang de la serre.

De mieux en mieux tous les problèmes se sont regroupés au même endroit.

"Ara, quel accueil glacial de notre petite protégée." Viola se mit à se frotter les mains sur ses bras, faisait semblant de se réchauffer.

"Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour tes aînés" Ajouta la rivale de Shizuru avec ce sourire narquois qui la définissait bien.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Vous n'avez pas d'autres chose à faire !" Dit la nouvelle élève rouge écarlate car ils sembleraient que toute l'école ait assistée à cette scène.

Le Seito Kaichou ne put s'empêcher de la trouver si mignonne et elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour le faire.

Nao commença :

"Tu sais probablement qui nous sommes."

"Malheureusement, oui. Et pourtant je fais tout pour l'oublier. Mais visiblement ça ne fonctionne pas du tout !" Soupira la fille aux yeux de jade qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ce qui fit rire les deux deuxièmes années et qui énerva au plus haut point la protagoniste, qui de peur de provoquer un nouveau scandale ou de se faire remarquer de nouveau, décida de s'éclipser mais la seito kaichou lui attrapa la main droite et sa camarade de deuxième année la main gauche.

Les spectateurs qui suivaient le spectacle attentivement grondèrent, Kuga surprise se débattait comme une forcenée mais les deux filles étaient plus fortes qu'elle.

"La-lâchez moi, je ne suis pas une gamine. Et puis je n'aime pas qu'on envahisse mon espace ! Si vous recevez par mégarde des coups, ce serait entièrement de votre faute !" Si on regardait la scène de loin on aurait pu voire une famille, l'enfant au milieu tenant les mains de ses deux parents. (Note : notre héroïne est la plus petite en comparaison des deuxièmes années.)

"Si tu ne t'enfuis plus comme tu as pris l'habitude de faire" Dit Viola qui tenta de réprimer ses convulsions dans sa main et relâcha avec réticence la louve.

Sentant qu'il était impossible de fuir les deux aînés, la beauté de glace se mit à soupirer et demanda ce qu'elles lui voulaient.

La beauté de Kyoto, commença ce qui n'était pas au goût de sa camarade aux jades.

"Tu as sûrement entendu mais nous sommes tes parrains scolaires."

La louve solitaire ajouta discrètement "Et je crois que maintenant toute l'école le sait. Et alors pourquoi vous m'avez choisi ? Y a je ne sais pas combien d'étudiant ici !"

''Tu es intéressante.'' Remarqua la châtaigne alors que Kuga roula des yeux.

''Je le fais pas spécialement pour le plaisir. J'avais pas le choix de trouver quelqu'un et ça s'est retrouvé sur toi.'' Répondit nonchalamment Zhang.

''Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entre ça !'' Pesta irritée la princesse de glace.

Ne faisant pas attention à cette remarque la seconde année aux cheveux rouge continua :

"Donc nous sommes tes parrains scolaires, Shizuru t'aidera pour les cours et les devoirs et moi le reste."

"C'est quoi le reste ?" Demanda avec scepticisme la rebelle.

"Je ne sais pas moi, j'ai jamais été un parrain. Alors on verra plus tard s'il le faut." Rajouta la deuxième année à la chevelure rubis.

"Ça m'avance beaucoup." Soupira la nouvelle élève.

"Bon je crois qu'on a pas besoin de faire plus long." Continua l'idole du lycée.

"Vaudrait mieux….Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix." Bouda la fille aux cheveux azurs.

Les deux aînées confirmèrent en acquiesçant.

La première année ne pouvait plus fuir et elle le savait. Elle retourna à sa place. Mais tout le monde la regardait comme une bête de foire.

''Quoi encore ! On peut pas manger tranquillement ici !'' Mai lui montra du regard à côté d'elle, et la beauté aux émeraudes ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise en voyant s'installer à côté d'elle ses nouveaux parrains scolaires.

''Pourquoi !''

''Ara c'est normal qu'on mange avec toi. On est tes parrains scolaires.'' Sourit chaleureusement la châtaigne.

''C'est juste pour une fois n'est-ce pas ? Juste pour l'apparence ?''

''Non.''

''Hé ! C'est mon yaourt Nao, rend le moi !'' Aboya la beauté sombre alors que la deuxième année avait tout ingurgité et en mit un peu sur le bout de son doigt et le pointa devant la lèvre de la bluette qui s'empourprait violemment.

''Si tu en veux à ce point, ne te gêne pas. Tu peux en manger.''

''Non ce n'est pas la peine.'' Rétorqua la châtaigne en tirant la chaise de la fille à la chevelure jais en sa direction et elle lui mit un yaourt.

''Ça ne va pas être ainsi tout l'année j'espère !'' Pensa terrorisée la première année qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.


	5. 04 Les heures de colle

**Chapitre 4 Les heures de colle.**

Natsuki était en train de dormir pendant le cours de mathématique, quand le professeur frappa violemment sur sa table. L'héroïne se leva brusquement et fit tomber sa chaise sur le sol.

Les autres élèves se mirent à rire et la rebelle leur jeta des regards assassins qui les firent taire immédiatement.

"Natsuki Kuga, mon cours était-il si ennuyeux ?" Demanda le professeur irrité.

"Non, enfin je sais pas." Répondit l'élève gênée.

L'aura froide de la rebelle envahit la salle de classe, retenant qui l'envie de rire des élèves.

"Il semblerait que vous aurez 2 heures en plus, en colle !" Rugit le professeur.

La première année soupira et la sonnerie se mit à retentir, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sonné plus tôt ?.

A l'entrée de la classe attendait Nao qui essaya de retenir son fou rire, les autres élèves regardaient un peu surpris la deuxième année et la rebelle savait qu'elle allait encore lui provoquer des ennuis et se mit à lire son manuel scolaire faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. Mais la fille aux cheveux sang ne se laissa pas berner.

"Hé Natsuki, ne fait pas semblant d'étudier ça ne servirait à rien, en plus ton manuel est à l'envers."

"Comment ça cela servirait à rien ! Et puis mon livre est à l'endroit !" Aboya la première année.

Zhang lui sourit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre quant à la fille aux cheveux azurs soupira et obtempéra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" Bouda la première année.

"Oh quel accueil, ça me fait vraiment de la peine." Ria la deuxième année.

"Donc je répète que fais-tu là ?"

"Je voulais t'amener au club de cuisine." Répondit la fille aux cheveux sang.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je t'ai inscrite."

"Quoi ! Et qui est-ce qui t'a donnée la permission ?" Cria Kuga énervée.

"Le professeur qui se charge du recrutement." Dit la fille aux cheveux sang en souriant.

"Je m'en fous de ça, ce que je veux dire c'est que t'aurais pu me demander d'abord."

"Ah ! Je n'y avais pas pensé en plus t'aurais refusé mais ce n'est pas vraiment important maintenant."

"Va te faire voir Nao !" Hurla folle de rage la protagoniste.

La directrice qui était dans les parages entendit les paroles de l'élève.

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire mademoiselle ?" Demanda la directrice.

"Heu heu heu... rien Miss Maria." Bégaya la fille aux cheveux sombres en regardant le sol.

"Elle a dit : Va te faire voir." Ajouta Zuang.

"Nao! T'es complètement folle !" Hurla la nouvelle élève.

"Mais c'est toi qui l'a dit."

"Tu ne devais pas le répéter de cette manière et **pas** à la directrice." La première année était écarlate, et les deux filles commençaient à s'insulter sans remarquer que la directrice perdait patience.

"Abrutie !" commença la rebelle.

"Cruche !" dit Nao.

"Idiote !"

"Bécasse !"

"Débile !"

"Dinde !"

"Tête à claque !"

"Grand front !"

-xox-

Elles ne purent finir leur joute verbale car la directrice tira les oreilles des deux élèves et les traîna dans le couloir.

"Non mais quel langage grossier que vous avez toutes les deux, il semblerait qu'il vous faut du temps pour y réfléchir." Gronda Miss Maria.

"Lâcher moi la vielle peau, vous savez ça existe le botox !" Cria Nao.

La directrice tira encore plus l'oreille de Zhang, tous les élèves qui étaient présents ris à scène plus que comique.

"Allez y répétez ce que vous venez de dire, j'ai du mal entendre, qui est la vielle peau qui a besoin de botox petite insolente ?"

"Personne." Murmura la deuxième année gênée.

La rebelle se mit à rire en voyant l'air de sa camarade et la directrice lui tira l'oreille.

La directrice les emmena en salle de colle toujours en les traînant par les oreilles. Elle ouvrit la porte et les jeta à l'intérieur.

"Ah, c'est vous qui vous occupez des heures de colle aujourd'hui, Viola-san."

La brunette était assise devant un bureau et tous ceux qui étaient présent la regardés avec des yeux de merlan fris.

"Ara Miss Maria, que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda la présidente.

"Je vous laisse ces deux énergumènes, elles ont besoin de réfléchir un peu plus sur leurs comportements, bon je vous laisse." Répondit la responsable de l'école.

La directrice sortit de la salle en claquant violemment la porte.

"Ara, je vois qu'on a déjà des problèmes de discipline." dit la seito kaichou en souriant à la louve.

"Tout ça c'est la faute de cette idiote de Nao, elle ne sait pas s'occuper de ses affaires et ni quand il faut la fermer." Soupira la première année.

Le parrain scolaire donna un coup de pied aux fesses de la rebelle qui tomba presque par terre.

"Nao je vais te tuer !" Cria la première année.

"Viens je t'attends comme si j'avais peur d'une gamine comme toi." Rajouta Nao en narguant la première année.

-xox-

La brunette s'interposa en frappant violemment un livre sur le bureau, un long silence suivit.

"Ara, si vous continuez ainsi vous aurez deux heures de plus ou alors vous viendrez le samedi après-midi, vous pouvez choisir."

Déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas venir en cour les jours de semaines, la beauté de glace décida de se calmer.

"Je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas." La rebelle se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis la fille aux cheveux rouge se mit à côté d'elle.

"Quoi qu'est-ce tu me veux encore ?" Demanda la première année qui jeta un regard froid.

"C'est ma place ici." Répondit son parrain scolaire.

"Vraiment pourtant y a pas écrit ton nom ici."

"Vraiment tiens regarde sur la table."

La deuxième année prit le stylo d'une élève qui était derrière elle et écrit son nom sur la table.

"Voilà t'as vu, il y a mon nom écrit alors tu peux partir."

"Cette sorte de gribouillis à moitié effacé ?"

La beauté de glace se lécha le pouce et effaça ce qu'avait écrit Nao sur la table.

"Je ne vois rien du tout, il y a une place derrière t'a qu'à la prendre."

"Je veux être près de la fenêtre."

"Eh bien on dirait que la place est déjà prise, tu ne l'a pas remarquée ? T'as besoin de lunettes en plus d'un cerveau."

"Et toi t'as besoin d'une bonne raclée."

Celle qui était responsable des heures de colle s'approcha des deux élèves.

"Ara, on ne vous dérange pas au moins." dit la fille aux cheveux ambres.

Viola donnait un sourire qui effrayait les deux perturbatrices qui se mirent à trembler de peur, Zhang alla à la place derrière la première année et la fille à l'accent de Kyoto leur demanda pour quelle raison elles avaient été collées afin de leur donner un travail qui se rapporterait à leur faute.

"Natsuki a dit va te faire voir à la directrice." dit la fille à la crinière rouge.

"Non mais t'es pas bien, c'était à toi que je le disais." Répondit la rebelle.

"Ara, Natsuki il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose, **même** à Nao."

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire **même** à Nao ?" Menaça la camarade de deuxième année.

"Ara, ça n'avait pas de sens en particulier."

"Et Nao a dit que la directrice avait besoin de botox parce qu'elle était vieille." Rajouta Kuga.

"Bah quoi c'est vrai, si on ne peut même plus dire la vérité maintenant." Soupira la fille aux cheveux rubis.

"Ara je crois qu'il y a d'autre moyen de dire ce genre de chose et puis parfois il vaut mieux ne pas émettre son opinion."

"Je pense que le lifting serait plus efficace." Ajouta la rebelle.

Zhang applaudissait à cette remarque.

"Natsuki !" Gronda la présidente.

"Je suis désolée." Répondit la nouvelle élève en rougissant.

La deuxième année se mit à rire mais la présidente du conseil la fixait méchamment du regard et elle se tût immédiatement.

"Bon je sais ce que je vais vous faire-faire." Finit la brunette.

"Ara, Natsuki tu écriras sur le respect et toi Nao euh...ne pas dire ce que l'on pense."

-xox-

La première année commençait à écrire quand sa voisine de table donna un coup de pied au dos de sa chaise, la louve solitaire fit un aller-retour de sa chaise à sa table.

"Non, mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiote !" Cria la fille aux cheveux sombres.

"J'ai juste déplacé mes jambes elles sont trèèèès longue, c'est tout." Répondit son aînée.

"Bien sûr, tes jambes sont si longue qu'elles arrivent à atteindre le dossier de ma chaise, ne me prends pas pour une idiote." Grogna la nouvelle élève.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Kuga, tu es trop parano."

La première année essaya de ne pas s'énerver mais maintenant son parrain scolaire donnait des coups réguliers sous la chaise.

"Je vais te tuer Nao." Natsuki se leva de sa chaise tout comme Nao et Viola arriva à ce moment-là et leur tira à toutes les deux leurs oreilles.

"Pourquoi je dois aussi me faire tirer les oreilles, c'est elle qui a commencée." Jappa la beauté sombre qui se toucha l'oreille endolorie.

"Ce n'est pas bien de jeter ses responsabilités sur les autres Kuga." Dit son parrain scolaire en souriant ironiquement à la première année.

"Ara, ça suffit vous deux. Vous voulez que je vous mette au coin comme les élèves de primaire." Gronda la buveuse de thé.

"Non." Répondirent les deux élèves.

"Bon, je crois que vous devez vous y mettre il ne reste plus qu'une heure." Soupira la brunette.

Cette fois-ci les deux filles se mirent sérieusement au travail.

Les deux élèves aux yeux jades avaient fini à peu près en même temps et sortirent de la classe, elles se poussaient pour savoir laquelle des deux allait passer la première.

La fille aux yeux cramoisis se mit à pousser un long soupir et regarda les copies des deux filles. Elle commença par celle de Nao où il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit à part :

_Ouais ouais ce que j'ai dit ce n'est pas bien bouuuhhh, je suis vraiment vilaine, je suis vraiiiiiment désolée._

Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à des remords ni à un devoir.

Shizuru passa à la copie de Natsuki qui était aussi courte que celle de sa camarade, _qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient pendant heure ?_

Le respect, ça dépend de la personne qui est en face de soi par exemple si c'est Nao je pense que ça n'arrivera jamais et pour les autres tant qu'ils ne m'ennuient pas, il n'y aura pas de problème.

La deuxième année mit ses deux mains sur sa tête en lisant ces devoirs et ce dit que l'année sera longue.


	6. 05 Quel est ce sentiment ? I

**Chapitre 5 Quel est ce sentiment ? Partie I**

On était mercredi matin et Kuga décida de travailler à la bibliothèque de l'académie, elle devait faire de l'anglais, mais elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour la langue de Shakespeare.

"Quel est l'intérêt d'apprendre de l'anglais alors que je n'irai sûrement jamais aux États-Unis ou en Angleterre ?" Marmonna-t-elle mécontente.

"On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver à l'avenir. Tu pourrais aller dans ces pays pour diverses raisons comme le travail ou les vacances." Souffla lascivement une voix derrière l'oreille de la première. La louve surprise sursauta de sa chaise et faillit presque en tomber.

Mais une main l'attrapa par la taille. On dirait du déjà-vu. C'était Shizuru qui arborait son sourire le plus radieux à la première année, les autres élèves qui étudiaient comme la rebelle en étaient vert de jalousie.

''Ne fais pas ça !'' Jappa la brunette qui était crispée.

''Quoi ?'' S'enquit surprise la seito kaichou.

''Arriver comme ça sans prévenir !''

"Ara désolée je le ferais la prochaine fois, tu fais tes devoirs? Tu veux que je t'aides Kuga-san." La châtaigne s'approcha du dos de la nouvelle élève la tenant toujours dans ses bras et avait le visage juste à côté de la princesse de glace qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement. Cependant la louve n'appréciait toujours pas ces contacts intrusifs en sa personne. Et elle commençait à en avoir beaucoup trop à son goût.

"Non, c'est bon je dois juste faire quelques exercices et réviser les cours. Et aussi, est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher je crois que je ne vais plus tomber maintenant." L'idole de l'école enleva ses bras de la jeune fille avec un air déçu. Elle aimait beaucoup rendre si timide son louveteau et ses adorables rougeurs étaient simplement irrésistibles.

"Je vois, bon je vais te laisser. Je ne veux pas te déranger pendant ton travail." Dit la deuxième année visiblement triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

La rebelle l'ayant vu se remit au travail et lui dit avant que son aînée ne parte qu'elle pouvait rester si elle le voulait. La brunette en fut surprise, c'était la première fois que la louve ne cherchait pas à s'éloigner d'elle, et elle en était ravie. Viola décida de chercher de quoi lire et se mit en face de la beauté aux jades, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec attentions et dans les moindres détailles, elle était si mignonne, quand elle était sérieuse elle fronçait les sourcils et fait la moue quand elle ne trouvait pas la réponse et quand elle trouvait la bonne réponse elle se mettait à sourire. Si expressive et sincère.

La princesse de glace croisa le regard de sa camarade qui la fixa maintenant avec insistance, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise notre héroïne qui baissa rapidement les yeux dans son cour faisant semblant de lire, même si elle ne pouvait plus le faire car elle sentait toujours le regard perçant de son parrain scolaire.

"Shizuru est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça, tu me fous les jetons."

"Ara, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça Natsuki et puis j'aime ce que je regarde je pourrais y passer des heures."

"Tu es vraiment bizarre parfois je ne te comprends pas."

" Ara, si Natsuki veut me connaître un peu plus, il faut le demander je peux me mettre _à nu _devant toi." Insista la présidente en faisait un clin d'œil à sa camarade.

"_À nu_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire''

''Tu veux réellement que je te le dise ?'' Susurra sensuellement la châtaigne avec une étincelle de malice dans ses cramoisis.

''Euh on y réfléchissant plus longuement... non, non, non ça ira." Bégaya la fille à la chevelure jais.

''Mais à quoi peux-tu penser pour être aussi rouge ?''

''A rien du tout ! Contrairement à toi !'' Pesta écarlate Kuga qui cacha son visage avec sa longue cascade azure.

''Ikezu ! Je pourrais croire que tu me voit comme une obsédée et c'est toi qui imagine les choses.''

''Quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui fait tout ces sous-entendue ! Pas moi !''

Tomoe et le fan club de Shizuru avaient observé cette scène de derrière les étagères des livres de la bibliothèque.

"Nous devons faire quelque chose, cette Kuga se croit tout permise parce que Onee-sama a été bien généreuse de vouloir l'aider. C'est juste de la pitié." Dit l'une d'elles jalouse de cette attention.

"Oui mais que peut-on faire? La nouvelle élève n'a pas l'aire d'être une personne facile à qui s'en prendre. Elle a du caractère et si effrayante." Ajouta une des filles terrorisées.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait fouiller son passé, tout le monde cache au moins un ou deux noirs secrets." Renchérit Marguerite avec un sourire diabolique.

* * *

><p>Il était déjà midi, la fille aux yeux cramoisis allait manger à sa place habituelle, lorsqu'elle aperçut la première année seule, assise sur l'herbe, elle alla la rejoindre et se mit à côté d'elle.<p>

''Ara, Natsuki tu manges ici au déjeuner ? C'est pour cela que tu n'es plus à la cantine depuis quelques jours ?'' Questionna la Seito Kaichou. _Non je voulais simplement t'éviter Nao et toi pour plus de tranquillité. Je ne pouvais pas manger sans qu'on me dévisage et comment peut-on manger des conditions pareilles ?_

''Shi-Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Bégaya la fille aux cheveux sombres, surprise.

''Je t'ai vu et je suis venu te voir.''

''Hmm.'' _Oh non j'en ai marre hier c'était Nao, et maintenant c'est Shizuru, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_

''Ça ne te dérange pas que je mange avec toi ?'' _Oui ça m'ennuie !_ Mais à_ quoi ça sert de me le demander, elle s'est déjà installée à côté de moi. _Pensa la protagoniste mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire.

''Fais ce que tu veux.'' Répondit nonchalamment la fille aux cheveux sombres.

''Cet endroit est très beau et tranquille, tu viens souvent manger ici ?''

''Dès que je suis arrivée ici.'' _Et c'était calme avant bon sang._

''Natsuki.''

''Quoi !''

''Je pourrais revenir ici ?'' Demanda timidement la Seito Kaichou alors que ces pommettes se teintèrent légèrement de rose. Ce qui étonna grandement son interlocutrice qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

''Pourquoi tu me le demande à moi ? Cet endroit ne m'appartient pas. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites.''

''Oui mais je ne veux pas te déranger.''

_Ouais c'est pour cette raison que tu ne te gêne pas à me coller la plupart du temps et sans mon accord alors je ne peux rien y faire maintenant. _Se dit la bluette défaite.

''Tant qu'on ne parle pas, ça ne me dérange pas. '' Répondit la première année.

''Et toi tu reviendra ici ?''

''Probablement.'' _Enfin ça dépendra d'elle...Mais_ _c'est quoi cette conversation ? J'espère qu'on n'en aura pas une comme ça tous les jours._

La nouvelle étudiante n'avait pas vu le sourire radieux de son aînée à sa réponse.

Viola regarda le repas de sa camarade, il était composé d'une petite brioche et d'une bouteille d'eau.

"Kuga tu manges seulement ceci ?" Son parrain scolaire montra la brioche que la rebelle venait d'entamer à moitié.

"Oui pourquoi ?" Visiblement répondit celle-ci la bouche pleine mais surtout surprise par une telle question. La plupart des étudiants comme elle avaient le même genre de repas.

La fille à l'accent de Kyoto sortit son bentô il y avait du riz, des croquettes de poulet, des légumes vapeurs et des fruits confits.

Déglutissant péniblement en voyant le repas de l'idole de l'école, la fille aux cheveux couleur nuit fit mine de ne pas en vouloir. Mais la deuxième année avait vu la manière dont elle regardait avec envie le repas.

"Ara, c'est dommage; je n'arriverai pas à tout finir il y en a beaucoup trop pour moi et ça serait du gâchis d'en jeter."

"Euh... si tu ne peux pas tout finir je peux en prendre un peu, c'est juste pour ne pas gaspiller."

Kawaii! La star de Fuuka ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras la première année.

"Oi! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu...tu es trop proche, hééééé ne me touche pas là espèce de perverse ! Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Shizuru arrête ça immédiatement ! Tes mains tu les enlèves immédiatement de ma poitrine si tu continues ainsi je te les brises !" Aboya Kuga.

''Hum tu as goût intéressant en matière de sous-vêtement~C'est bien de la dentelle ?''

''**BAKA !** **HENTAI !**'' Hurla la louve dont l'écho parcourra toute l'école

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque de Fuuka, Marguerite et le fan club de Miss populaire étaient devant les ordinateurs de l'école.<p>

"Tomoe tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Non pas encore."

"Mais on a faim !" Dit en se plaignant le groupe de jeunes filles.

"Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aidiez en quoique ce soit." Soupira la fan aux cheveux verts.

Le groupe laissa Tomoe seul. Il n'y avait rien de rien, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait trouver un casier judiciaire ou un braquage mais quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à Kuga-san.

La fan se mit bondir de sa chaise lorsqu'elle trouva quelque chose de vraiment de très intéressant qui retînt toute son attention. Elle avait fait la découverte du siècle, et elle devait l'exploiter, mais comment ? _Natsuki Kuga, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais pu cacher un tel secret_, dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

* * *

><p>De retour en cour, l'héroïne essayait de ne pas s'endormir au cours si soporifique de philosophie ancienne, baillant à plusieurs reprise, elle essayait de tenir ; plus qu'une minute, 59, 58, 57, 56 ... 3, 2, 1 ring la sonnerie s'est mise à retentir.<p>

Mai se retourna vers sa voisine de table et lui demanda si elle voulait aller à la piscine de l'école. A cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait sûrement personne. La nouvelle élève ne savait pas trop quoi répondre mais accepta sa proposition, ça lui permettra d'oublier tous ses ennuis. Elles se dirigèrent vers la piscine, elle était derrière les dortoirs des deuxièmes années. Mai avait raison lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans les vestiaires, il n'y avait personne. Pendant que les deux filles se changèrent, la délégué remarqua les nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur le corps de sa camarade, surtout au niveau du ventre. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'elle en ait autant? La jeune fille aux cheveux sombre vit son regard sur ses cicatrices. Elle les cacha rapidement en mettant son maillot de bain et lui jeta un regard plus sombre que d'habitude et voulait partir mais son amie la retint. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous pris l'habitude de la retenir ? D'abord Shizuru, puis Nao et enfin Mai.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser en te regardant ainsi." Dit la rouquine vraiment bouleversée.

_Oh non! Elle ne va pas pleurer,_ se dit paniquée la beauté sombre ; elle n'était pas du genre à savoir réconforter les gens, ça serait plutôt le contraire. Elle ordonnerait à quelqu'un d'arrêter de geindre. Mais ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle prit sa camarade dans ses bras. Mai fut surprise par le geste de la brunette aux émeraudes, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à faire ce genre de chose, le cœur de la déléguée se mit à battre la chamade et elle se mit à rougir par l'étreinte rude mais chaleureuse de son amie.

C'est alors qu'arriva Viola avec ses amis du conseil Haruka, Yukino et Midori, elles avaient décidé de se reposer un peu après la réunion qu'elles venaient de finir et Nao accompagnée de son amie Aoi qui séchaient seulement les cours. En voyant ce groupe arriver à ce moment-là, les deux amies se mirent à rougir de honte et d'embarras.

"Hé bien, on dirait qu'on a interrompu quelque chose, on peut revenir plus tard dès que vous aurez fini." Déclara Midori.

"Non...non, non, non, non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez." Bégaya Mai.

"En fait ça l'est tout à fait." Ajouta sérieusement la princesse de glace ne lâchant pas le moindre instant le regard des autres.

Abasourdis par ce que venait de dire son amie, la fille aux cheveux roux se mit à rougir encore plus, ce qui rendait les deux amies encore plus suspicieuses.

Natsuki prit soudainement le poignet de la rouquine et elles se dirigèrent vers la piscine.

Shizuru et Nao semblaient être sous le choc, est-ce que Kuga et Tokiha étaient ensemble ?

"Ah c'est beau d'être jeune." Commenta Midori.

"La ferme Midori!" Gronda furieusement la présidente du conseil dont le regard était assombri par la rage.

Il y eu un long silence, la fille aux cheveux châtains s'en alla du vestiaire et allait rejoindre la rebelle. Elle la vit au bord de la piscine parler à Mai, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

La rouquine était dans l'eau et parlait à son amie de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

"Natsuki, pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Elles vont croire que quelque chose s'est passée entre nous." Dit la déléguée, les joues toujours en feux.

"Je m'en fiche totalement de ce qu'elles pensent, ça ne les concerne pas, et puis je ne veux pas que l'on se mêle de mes affaires, et pourquoi devrais-je me justifier ?"

La fille aux cheveux couleur carotte se mit à devenir d'un coup nerveuse et pâle.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mai? Tu as à l'air bizarre, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

Mais Tokiha ne répondait pas, la rebelle remarqua qu'elle regardait derrière elle, et que Viola avait rejoint les deux amies, elle se trouvait derrière la princesse de glace, elle lui prit le bras et la força à la suivre. Tandis que Kuga essayait tant bien que de mal de se redresser pour ne pas tomber, elle commença à jurer de tous les noms.

"Non mais ça va pas qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal, SHIZURU !" Cria la protagoniste qui essayait toujours d'enlever la main de la Seito Kaichou de son bras.

Mais ne l'écoutant pas, elle continua à serrer encore plus son étreinte sur la fille aux yeux jades puis l'emmena au débarras de la piscine et la poussa violemment à l'intérieur. La jeune fille se prit un plot dans ses pieds, tomba sur le dos et se cogna la tête sur le mur. Ne comprenant pas ce qui ce qu'il se passait, elle leva le regard vers son parrain scolaire, elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi malgré le peu de temps qu'elles ont passé ensemble, elle qui paraissait toujours si sereine et si calme, était cette fois-ci furieuse ; ses yeux étaient plein de rage. La louve qui n'a jamais eu peur de personne ressentit pour la première fois cette sensation. Elle croyait être une souris qui allait se faire avaler par un serpent.

"Shi-shizuru qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda la jeune fille terrifiée. La buveuse de thé s'approcha d'elle lentement puis s'accroupit et s'approchait de son visage, cette fois-ci la première année n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle pensa à lui donner un coup de pied ou lui jeter quelque chose au visage, mais son corps tremblait tellement qu'elle en était incapable.

''Quelle est ta relation avec Tokiha ?'' Souffla la châtaigne en la fixant intensément du regard.

''Quoi ?''

''Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec Mai ou Nao.'' Répéta la beauté aux rubis.

''Ça ne te concerne pas !''

Viola toucha le visage de Kuga qui la rejeta violemment avec sa main.

Ce qui énerva la déesse de Kyoto qui attrapa son poignet et le leva brutalement en l'air.

"Shizuru, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu es complètement folle." Cria la rebelle qui tremblait encore plus qu'auparavant mais maintenant elle regardait droit dans les yeux de son aînée avec un regard très sombre.

''Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu à ma question…''

''Car elle est stupide !''

''Donc ? Je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu m'aies répondu.''

''…je…tu n'as pas le droit de te comporter ainsi avec moi ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ou conquête ! Lâche ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !''

Voyant la nouvelle étudiante tremblante de peur et de colère, la star du lycée relâcha son poignet et recula soudainement réalisant ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle était comme tout à coup prise de folie, elle ne savait ce qui lui arrivait. C'est comme si une autre personne avait pris possession de son corps.

Alors elle se mit à rire, Natsuki la regardait avec surprise.

"Ara, je t'ai fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Kannin na…"

La rebelle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle était totalement perdue.

"Je sais c'est une blague de mauvais goût, mais c'est le bizutage des nouveaux élèves de l'école."

"Bi... bizutage ? " Dit la première année incrédule.

"Ara, je suis vraiment désolée peut être que je suis allée trop loin."

"Quoi ? C'était une blague alors ?" Demanda l'héroïne toujours sceptique.

"Oui et je sais que c'était de mauvais goût, je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire, mais je te le promets que je ne le referais plus."

Kuga paraissait toujours dubitatif mais se dit que c'était vraiment une blague, bien que de mauvais goût et que la présidente ne se comporterait pas de cette manière sans raison. Viola se releva et sourit à la première année et s'excusa de nouveau. Puis elle partit du débarras, mais ce que n'avait pas vu la princesse des glaces c'était que les mains de Shizuru étaient en train de trembler.


	7. 06 Quel est ce sentiment ? II

**Chapitre 06 Quel est ce sentiment ? Partie II**

Cinq jours passèrent après les événements de la piscine, Shizuru avait décidé durant cette période de ne plus s'approcher de la fille aux yeux émeraudes, mais sa volonté s'effrita lorsqu'elle la vit seule avec Nao près de la serre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles soient en tête à tête. Ça l'a rendait folle d'imaginer qu'elles puissent être aussi proche.

"Tu devrais venir c'est amusant. " Commença le parrain scolaire aux iris émeraude.

"Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'ambiance."

"Allez Natsuki ne fais pas ta tête de mule on va bien s'amuser, c'est la fête du siècle." Trépigna son parrain scolaire.

"Ara, que se passe-t-il ?" Questionna la Seito Kaichou qui venait à leur rencontre au plus grand déplaisir de sa rival de deuxième année. Trouvant cette châtaigne un peu trop intrusive. Si elle pouvait Nao lui dirait sans mâcher ses mots de dégager mais malheureusement Natsuki était là.

Bien que c'était de sa propre initiative qu'elle fût d'aller voir la première année et sa camarade de deuxième année, la brunette n'osait toujours pas regarder la rebelle dans les yeux après l'incident de la piscine mais la louve solitaire semblait l'avoir déjà oublié.

"J'essaye de faire sortir notre cadette mais elle a pas l'air vraiment intéressé." Énonça Zhang en soupirant fortement.

"Ce n'est pas que je suis contre, c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qui aime faire la fête." Bafouilla la princesse de glace.

"Elle a déjà le comportement d'une petite vieille, préférant rester à la maison regarder la télé, je suis sûre qu'elle aura une dizaine de chats." Renchérit la fille aux cheveux sang.

"Va te faire voir Nao ! _Et puis je préfère les chiens_." Jura la princesse de glace.

"Natsuki, tu sais tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller." Ajouta Viola.

"Je vais y aller à cette fête." Répliqua la beauté sombre visiblement touchée par les paroles qu'avait prononcée son aînée.

"Enfin une bonne nouvelle Kuga, c'est à 21 h." La fille à la crinière rouge griffonna sur un papier l'adresse de la boite de nuit et le donna à la jeune fille.

La protagoniste se retourna vers la star de l'école lui demanda si elle voulait venir elle aussi, elle avait ce regard de chien battu, qui fit fondre immédiatement notre châtaigne dont les joues avaient pris une belle teinte cerise. Comment un être humain pouvait avoir une telle expression, elle n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant.

"Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de venir." Grimaça la rivale de la Seito Kaichou visiblement pas enthousiaste d'avoir Miss perfection à ses basques. Ce qui donna encore plus envie à la buveuse de thé de venir surtout qu'il y avait la bluette. Elle n'allait pas perdre cette occasion en or de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

"Ara, pourquoi pas ça faisait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie. Ça me changerait les idées avant les examens à venirs." Répondit la buveuse de thé sans prêter attention à la remarque de sa camarade et ne regardait que Kuga, même s'i peine dix secondes elle s'était promise de ne pas le faire.

La fille à la crinière rouge semblait dégoutté par la réponse de Shizuru, elle s'approcha de la première année ; et lui fit une bise sur la joue puis regarda la présidente du conseil avec un air espiègle. La beauté au regard cramoisi en fut toute retournée.

"Nao qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va pas ou quoi. Ne recommence plus." Gronda la rebelle tout en se frottant machinalement sa joue avec le revers de sa chemise.

"C'est pour sceller notre promesse." Ajouta son parrain scolaire.

"C'est comme ça tu fais des promesses, t'es vraiment bizarre."

"Yosh yosh." La deuxième année aux iris jade frotta la tête de la princesse de glace.

"Non mais ça suffit Nao je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas un chien, alors t'a intérêt à arrêter maintenant."

Boudant, l'héroïne partit en marmonnant des jurons incompréhensibles ce qui fit rire Viola et sa camarade.

Les secondes années se regardèrent un moment avec mépris puis Zhang partit laissant seule la présidente du conseil.

* * *

><p>La star de Fuuka se dirigea vers la salle des étudiants et y rejoint ses amis qui discutaient joyeusement.<p>

"Ah Shizuru te voilà enfin on t'attendait depuis un moment." Remarqua Haruka.

"Ara, désolée j'ai dû régler un petit problème mais rien d'important, de quoi étiez-vous en train de discuter ?"

"Reito semble être intéressée par une élève de première qui se trouve dans notre école." Dit la responsable de la moralité.

"Vraiment et je la connais ?" Demanda l'idole du lycée intriguée, son meilleur ami n'était pas le genre à s'amouracher d'une fille si facilement ; il jouait avec elle comme le faisait la fille aux cheveux ambre.

"Oui tu la connais ou plutôt ta petite protégée la connaît." Ricana Midori.

"Mai Tokiha, "l'amie" de notre pari." Rajouta la blonde.

Juste à entendre le prénom de cette fille énervait la fille à l'accent de Kyoto tout comme celui de Zhang, elle n'en savait pas vraiment la raison.

"Je vois profiler un triangle amoureux à l'horizon, qui gagnera le cœur de Tokiha, Kuga ou Kanzaki ?" Jubila la fille aux cheveux teinte rubis.

La brunette émit un regard des plus féroces à l'encontre de sa camarade.

"Du calme Shizuru, ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu fais vraiment peur à voir, vraiment effrayante." Ria Midori.

"Et en parlant de Kuga, s'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous? Cela fait déjà une semaine et je ne vois aucun changement, désolée pour toi Midori on dirait que tu es la première à perdre." Ajouta la chargée en discipline en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux rouges, qui parut vexée.

"Non pas vraiment." Soupira Viola qui avait vraiment l'air déçu.

"Ara, mais peut être que j'aurais une occasion ce soir."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Demandèrent les trois amis visiblement intéressés par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

"Ara, désolée mais il est déjà l'heure pour moi d'aller en étude." La deuxième année s'en alla sans répondre à la dernière question de ses amis.

"Shizuru espèce de tyran !" Crièrent à l'unisson les trois camarades.

* * *

><p>Viola parcourut les couloirs de l'établissement, et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit la première année assise à son bureau, seul dans une salle de classe.<p>

La fille aux cheveux ambre ouvrit la porte doucement et s'approcha sans faire de bruit vers la fille aux iris émeraude. Elle attrapa délicatement les cheveux de la louve qui se trouvait sur le côté de son visage et lui murmura son prénom à l'oreille.

"Na-tsu-ki."

Mais la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction. La présidente du conseil des étudiants s'assit à la place qui était en face de la belle au bois dormant. Kuga avait sa tête posée sur sa main droite et paraissait dormir paisiblement, ses cheveux brillaient de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil, on aurait dit des milliers de petit diamants. La brunette s'accouda sur la table de sa camarade et ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses cheveux à nouveau et s'approcha tout doucement et se mit à les sentir puis à les embrasser tendrement.

Elle s'approcha encore plus près du visage angélique et lui toucha minutieusement le contour de son visage et ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle avait envie de goûter à ce doux nectar, mais la protagoniste se réveilla à ce moment-là, car elle avait senti un souffle chaud lui parcourait sa figure.

Surprise par la proximité du visage de la deuxième année, la princesse de glace était devenue totalement écarlate, elle trébucha de sa chaise.

"Shi-shi...Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Questionna la jeune fille paniquée.

"Ara, je t'ai vu assise ici et j'ai remarqué que tu étais en train de dormir paisiblement, alors je ne voulais pas te déranger." Énonça la brunette l'air sereine.

"Je -je vois, oh il est déjà tard ; je dois y aller, je dois me préparer pour ce soir." La beauté sombre se releva précipitamment et salua la brunette puis s'en alla rapidement.

La Seito Kaichou se leva de la chaise et ouvra la fenêtre puis se mit à regarder le ciel avec un air pensif.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise il y a un instant, j'allais embrasser Natsuki alors qu'elle était endormie, j'ai vraiment un problème." Soupira Shizuru.

A ce même moment, la princesse de glace était toujours en train de courir dans les couloirs de l'établissement puis se mit à se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Elle... elle a juste voulu voir si je dormais c'est pour cela qu'elle était si proche, c'est vrai c'est impossible que Shizuru voulait m'embrasser alors que j'étais en train de dormir. J'ai vraiment l'esprit tordu."

* * *

><p>Viola était toujours dans la salle de classe et s'assit à la place de la fille aux cheveux nuit puis posa sa tête sur la table et se mit à la caresser doucement et se mit à écrire N.A.T.S.U avec le bout de ses doigts, c'est alors qu'arriva une élève de troisième année, une grande brune aux cheveux courts qui était d'une grande beauté autant que celle de la star de Fuuka, celle-ci ne prêta aucune attention à sa présence et ne semble pas l'avoir remarquée, elle continua à écrire le prénom de Natsuki.<p>

La troisième année se rapprocha de la brunette et l'enlaça passionnément puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Surprise la présidente pensait que c'était la première année, elle arborait le plus chaleureux de ses sourires mais vit que ce n'est pas celle à qui elle s'attendait.

"Anh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Questionna la Seito Kaichou.

''Tu n'es pas ravie de me voir ? Je le suis contrairement à toi. Tu m'as manqué.''

La fille aux cheveux blé s'assit sur les jambes de Viola et se mit à caresser ses cheveux puis son visage et se mit à l'embrasser avec passion. La deuxième année la repoussa violemment en s'essuyant les lèvres.

"Tu n'étais pas si timide il y a quelques jours." S'humidifia les lèvres Ahn.

C'est vrai qu'il y a cinq jour, après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Kuga, la deuxième année aux iris cramoisis est allée à une fête avec des amis, elle ne voulait pas vraiment sortir mais y alla sous la pression de ses amis. Assise au comptoir d'un bar, elle essayait de savoir pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi, elle avait toute cette haine en elle et aurait pu faire quelque chose de mal qu'elle aurait sûrement regretter par la suite.

Buvant l'un après l'autre des verres d'alcool (ce que ne ferait jamais la fille aux iris cramoisis normalement), c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle rencontra Anh Luu, elle lui offrit des verres puis de fil en aiguille, elle passa la nuit chez elle.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la gueule de bois et vit à côté d'elle la fille dévêtue. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Mais se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était elle aussi nue.

Ne sachant quoi faire, la fille aux cheveux ambre s'enfuit de l'appartement de l'inconnue, laissant la jeune fille dormir. Puis elle la reconnut immédiatement lorsqu'elle la vit de nouveau à l'académie et elle chercha à l'éviter depuis cette nuit.

"Anh, ce qui s'est passée il y a cinq jour était une erreur de ma part, je ne me sentais pas bien et j'étais complètement ivre." Bredouilla nerveusement la buveuse de thé.

Pourquoi la seconde année donnait ce genre d'excuse, d'habitude ça ne la dérangeait pas de s'amuser ainsi et elle le faisait souvent. Mais cette fois quelque chose avait changé en elle.

"C'est à cause de cette Natsuki ?" Demanda Luu.

"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes." L'idole des élèves était visiblement troublée par ce que venait de dire la troisième année.

"Tu n'as cessé de mentionner son nom, même quand nous faisions l'amour. J'aurais pu mal le prendre."

La deuxième année se mit à devenir rouge pivoine et chercha à partir mais Ahn l'en empêcha et lui murmura à l'oreille que ça ne l'a dérangeait pas si elle était amoureuse de cette mystérieuse fille, elle ne cherchait pas une relation sérieuse mais elle voulait juste passer du bon temps.

La fille aux cheveux blé se mit à déboutonner la veste de Shizuru puis elle lui mordilla son oreille, et lui donna des baisers enflammés le long du sillon de sa poitrine puis lui caressa la cuisse avec son autre main. La fille à l'accent de Kyoto voulut la repousser mais son teint devint livide lorsqu'elle remarqua que les deux filles n'étaient plus seules.

''Natsuki ?'' Bégaya Viola.

La dite Natsuki venait juste de rentrer dans la salle de classe.


	8. 07 La tornade Ahn Luu

**Chapitre 7 La tornade Ahn Luu.**

''Natsuki ?'' Bégaya Viola.

La dite Natsuki venait juste d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe et remarqua les deux filles dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit Ahn essayer d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de la jupe de Shizuru.

''Oh mon dieu !'' Glapit la première année.

Visiblement celle-ci semblait choquée et embarrassée, son visage était plus rouge que d'habitude.

"Euh... euh... je suis désolée de vous déranger." Balbutia la fille aux iris jade en regardant le sol ne sachant pas trop où regarder.

"Natsuki ce n'est pas tu crois." La brunette essaya de tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Mais la princesse de glace l'en empêcha.

"Faites comme si j'étais pas là, vous pouvez continuer...Non! Vous ne pouvez pas!...enfin si vous pouvez...Non! Vous ne pouvez pas !... bon sang...ce que je veux dire ce n'est pas maintenant, là ; mais après que je sois partie très loin d'ici ce que je ferais si j'arrêtais de parler pour ne rien dire." Bafouilla la première année de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Natsuki ce que tu as vu c'est seulement-" La beauté sombre coupa la parole de la Seito Kaichou.

"Je n'ai rien vu ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirai à personne, je suis juste venue chercher le mot que m'avait écrit Nao. Je crois que je l'ai fait tomber par terre tout à l'heure, quand je suis tombée de ma chaise ; il est probablement près ma table."

La louve solitaire alla rejoindre sa table en regardant le mur mais ne voyant pas où elle se dirigeait elle se cogna sur une table et se prit ensuite une chaise et se mit à jurer de tous les noms, puis alla à sa place tant bien que mal et trouva le morceau de papier qui se trouvait sur le sol.

''C'est donc toi la mystérieuse Natsuki ?'' Questionna Ahn.

''Comment ça mystérieuse ! On se connaît ?'' Demanda sur ses gardes la beauté sombre qui s'était retournée vers Luu puis regarda immédiatement le sol car la troisième année tenait toujours par la taille de la Seito Kaichou et lui caressait sa joue, tout en dévorant du regard la première année et lui fit un sourire séducteur. Ce qui énerva Viola qui avait enlevé la main de la troisième année et l'avait repoussée loin d'elle.

''Pas vraiment, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Surtout ton nom, à de nombreuses reprises même, par une de mes plus proche connaissances; si on peut l'appeler ainsi.'' Dit Luu en regardant en souriant à Viola qui lui jeta des regards noirs.

''Et en mal je suppose ?'' Pesta la beauté sombre qui n'avait pas vue le jeu de regard entre la brunette et Luu.

''Non pas du tout, c'était même le contraire c'était plutôt avec plaisir; je pourrais dire.''

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda la rebelle perplexe.

''Ahn ! Ça suffit maintenant.'' Intervint la star de Fuuka.

''Natsuki est-ce que tu es célibataire ? Ou tu es intéressée par quelqu'un ?'' Continua la troisième année.

''En quoi cela te concerne ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !'' Répondit froidement la princesse de glace les joues rouges.

''Oh! Un vrai chat sauvage, tu es tellement adorable quand tu rougis, tu es vraiment très intéressante. Je comprends pourquoi _ma_ Shizuru s'intéresse à une fille aussi mignonne que toi, tu me plais beaucoup aussi.''

''Tu parles d'une chance, j'aurai pu m'en passer.'' Grimaça la fille aux iris émeraude.

''Ahn, arrête ça immédiatement !'' Ordonna la fille aux iris cramoisis.

''Shizuru, est-ce que tu serais jalouse ?'' Questionna Luu en murmurant à l'oreille de la buveuse de thé qui était embarrassée.

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.''

''Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai l'intime conviction que tu meurs d'envie de savoir si ta précieuse Natsuki est intéressée par quelqu'un.'' Chuchota la troisième année à l'oreille de la buveuse de thé.

''Ara...non...tu te trompes.''

''Natsuki, J'ai une autre question, est-ce que tu es hétéro, bi ou lesbienne ?'' Questionna Luu.

''**QUOI** !'' S'écria surprise l'étudiante au regard jade qui avait rejoint la sortie de la salle de classe et allait presque percuter la porte car elle s'était retournée vers l'amie de la Seito Kaichou.

''Alors tu ne m'as pas répondue ?'' Répéta la troisième année.

''C'est quoi ce genre de question ! Comme si j'allais y répondre, bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en fait c'est le cas, mais je dois y aller.'' Répondit la louve qui ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion qui était des plus étranges. Elle partit en claquant la porte de la classe.

"Natsuki attend je dois te parler." Implora l'étudiante aux cheveux couleur miel mais Kuga n'était plus là.

-xox-

''J'adore cette fille, quel caractère.'' Dit Ahn.

''Cette Natsuki est vraiment très mignonne, ses yeux verts forêt sont vraiment magnifiques. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau, tout comme la couleur de ses cheveux bleus nuit mais surtout ce sont ses lèvres, hmm elles ont l'air particulièrement divines et succulentes, ce serait une perte de ne pas pouvoir en profiter, n'est-ce pas Shizuru ?'' Commenta Luu en lui souriant.

''Ara, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?''

''Je t'ai vu il y a dix minutes quand tu as voulu embrasser ta chère et tendre alors qu'elle était endormie, j'avoue que moi aussi cela m'aurait tentée.''

''Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas voulu l'embrasser, j'ai juste essayé de voir si elle était endormi.'' Répondit la brunette.

''Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, je vais peut-être tenter ma chance.''

''Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher, elle m'appartient!'' Menaça la Seito Kaichou en se retournant vers la troisième année avec un regard froid.

''Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'appartienne, certaines personnes se font des illusions.''

''Tu crois que je te laisserai t'amuser avec elle et lui faire du mal.''

''Je pense que tu te trompes de personne, c'est plutôt à toi de faire attention car ce sera sûrement par ta faute si Kuga est blessée, et le plus triste c'est que tu te crois parfaite et mieux que tout le monde.'' Répliqua Ahn.

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Et puis pourquoi as-tu fait toutes ces insinuations toute à l'heure ?''

''Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est amusant et j'ai entendu dire que c'est aussi un de tes passes temps favoris, de jouer avec les filles. Tu as une de ces réputations dans cette école.''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Commenta la présidente aux iris cramoisis.

''Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu dois sûrement connaître: Akane, Tomoe, Shiho, Akira, Nina, Erstin, Rosalie...j'aurais peut-être dû les noter sur une feuille ; tu as tellement de conquêtes, probablement plus de la moitié des élèves de Fuuka. Un vrai harem.''

''Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.'' Ajouta la buveuse de thé.

''Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Mlle la respectable présidente du conseil étudiant.'' Termina Luu.

La beauté à l'accent de Kyoto las de cette discussion sans intérêt, voulait rejoindre la fille aux cheveux de nuit mais Anh la retenait par le poignet.

"Lâche-moi!" Hurla Viola.

Luu surprise par la réaction excessive de la deuxième année la libéra de son étreinte.

"Toi et moi c'était juste un moment d'égarement, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, compris? Oublie moi et tout ce qui s'est passé." Dit la brunette d'un ton sérieux.

Ahn Luu se mit à bouder, quand la brunette allait partir, la troisième année ajouta :

"Je ne pense pas que ta précieuse Natsuki puisse un jour tomber amoureuse de toi, si elle savait quel genre de personne tu es réellement. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien tenter avec Natsuki, je vais juste regarder le spectacle qui a l'air des plus intéressants."

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur Viola courut rejoindre la première année.

-xox-

La princesse de glace se dirigea vers le parc à vélo, et des pensées se mirent à se bousculer dans sa tête après les événements de la salle de classe.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une telle scène. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive-t-il qu'a moi ?_

_Je savais que Shizuru aimait les filles, ça je l'avais remarqué depuis le début mais le voir c'était différent et surtout de cette manière, c'est vraiment trop gênant. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour regarder droit dans les yeux Viola... Est-ce qu'elles allaient vraiment le faire dans la salle de classe ? Y a des endroits plus appropriés pour faire hum- bon passons. Et si quelqu'un les avait interrompues ? Je suis idiote ou quoi ! Je suis celle qui les a interrompues !... ( soupir) Alors cette fille est la petite amie de Shizuru, elle ressemble beaucoup à Viola, que ce soit le caractère, la manière d'agir et la beauté mais elle est vraiment trop bizarre. Cette fille m'a donnée froid dans le dos quand elle me regardait avec insistance. Peut-être que c'est mon imagination mais j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus (frisson). Je pense que je ne m'approcherais pas d'elle plus par instinct de survie, mais si je pouvais aussi faire la même chose avec Shizuru et Nao ma vie serait beaucoup plus simple et tranquille... (se gratte la tête) Vraiment je me demande dans quel genre d'établissement je me suis retrouvée... (long soupir) Aaaah ! Je n'arrête pas de voir en boucle cette scène avec Shizuru et Ahn, faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je commence à avoir mal à la tête maintenant._

Revenant à la réalité, la fille au regard jade s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle vit en face d'elle la star de Fuuka essoufflée.

''Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

''Je voulais m'expliquer pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un instant, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.''

''Je ne veux pas savoir et euh...je n'ai pas vraiment envie de connaître tous les détails, c'est ta vie privée alors tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux.''

''S'il te plaît écoute moi Ahn est...'' La présidente du conseil venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer sa relation avec Luu, si elle disait à la rebelle que c'était une amie la première année n'allait pas la croire ou que si c'était une troisième année qui lui donnait des cours particuliers, la rebelle serait terrorisée et chercherait à s'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, qu'elle était un coup d'un soir lorsqu'elle était ivre. Car elle se sentait coupable pour ce qui s'est passée à la piscine avec Kuga.

''Allo Shizuru ici la terre, est-ce que tu m'entends ?''

''Ara ?''

La beauté sombre était en face de la présidente et lui faisait des signes de la main pour la réveiller de ses songes. La fille aux iris cramoisis se mit à rosir lorsqu'elle vit la proximité de sa camarade.

''Shizuru, comme je ne le cesse de le dire, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais euh...un petit conseil, hum...soit un peu euh...plus discrète la prochaine fois que tu veux faire ce genre de chose avec ta petite amie.'' Dit rougissante la princesse de glace qui regarda sur le côté l'air embarrassé.

''Ahn n'est pas ma petite amie ! Il ne s'est rien passé il y a un instant et ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.'' Affirma la brunette.

''Qu'importe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à te justifier auprès de moi. Ça ne me concerne pas vraiment donc faisons comme si de rien ne s'était passé.''

''Je ne peux pas.''

''Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.'' Demanda la deuxième année surprise.

La beauté aux cheveux ambres venait de se rendre qu'elle ne savait elle-même pas pourquoi elle voulait tant se justifier auprès de la beauté sombre. Qu'importe ce qu'aurait pensé les autres sur sa relation avec Luu cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Kuga et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se méprenne sur la situation.

''Shizuru, regarde-moi tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier surtout envers moi. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, si ce genre de chose m'arrivait, non c'est mauvais exemple _comme si ce genre de situation pouvait m'arriver,_ euh tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne donc oublions.''

Le cœur de la Seito Kaichou se mit à se serrer lorsqu'elle entendit la première année dire que ce genre de situation pouvait lui arriver elle aussi, et se mit à imaginer la beauté sombre en train d'embrasser passionnément Ahn et de la regarder avec tendresse et amour. Elle chercha à les arrêter mais c'était peine perdu la première année ne semblait pas la voir et elle vit Luu lui sourire.

''Natsuki je t'aime.'' Dit la troisième année en serrant dans ses bras la princesse de glace tout en regardant d'un air espiègle l'idole de Fuuka.

''Moi aussi je t'aime Ahn.'' Répondit la fille aux cheveux bleus nuits en embrassant tendrement Luu sur les lèvres. Viola vit le visage de la première année et s'approcha d'elle.

-xox-

''Natsuki ?'' La brunette avait mis sa main sur le visage de la rebelle. Elle croyait qu'elle était toujours en train de rêver mais sentit la douceur et froideur de la peau de la princesse de glace.

''Shizuru est-ce que ça va ?'' Demanda inquiète la fille aux cheveux sombre qui voyait sa camarade serrer du poing et surtout avoir un regard sans vie et triste. La star de Fuuka sortant de sa rêverie regarda sa camarade qui semblait très inquiète et vit que sa main était toujours sur la joue et l'enleva immédiatement de la fille aux iris émeraude qui était écarlate.

''Ara, oui je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis désolée pour ce que je viens de faire.''

''C'est rien, est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien? Je peux t'amener à l'infirmerie.''

''Natsuki est vraiment une gentille fille, j'ai vais bien.''

''Tu es sûre ?''

''Oui.''

''Et puis tu as raison pour cette histoire avec Ahn, ce n'est pas très important, faisons comme tu l'as dit, oublions tout ça, Natsuki.''

''D'accord...Bon tout est réglée on dirait, je dois y aller il est déjà tard. On se voit ce soir à la boite de nuit.''

''Oui, à 21 heure. A tout à l'heure Natsuki.''

La beauté sombre s'en alla et la brunette marcha dans le parc de l'établissement, alla s'asseoir sur un banc qui se trouvait à proximité puis se mit à soupirer tout en regardant les nuages.

''Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?...Je dois sûrement être fatiguée...C'était une journée exténuante...'' Murmura-t-elle en serrant avec sa main sa veste au niveau de sa poitrine.


	9. 08 La fête I

Je remercie psycheforeros qui à répondu à mon appel pour m'aider à la correction de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l' aimerez. Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 La fête partie I<strong>

Il était presque 21 heure, Natsuki arriva à la discothèque et vit Nao qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre à l'entrée; elle était comme toujours accompagnée par son amie Aoi Senou, il y avait aussi avec les deux amies, une fille aux cheveux courts de teinte noire qui portait des lunettes et qui avait en main un téléphone portable.

La première année portait un jean bleu et un débardeur noir, elle avait les cheveux en chignon avec une mèche qui épousait le contour de son visage, son parrain scolaire portait un corset rouge et un pantalon noir. Aoi portait une robe bleue qui lui arrivait à hauteur de genoux, quand à la dernière fille elle avait jean noir et portait une chemisette blanche.

"Ah te voilà enfin Kuga on n'attendait plus que toi." Dit la deuxième année aux iris émeraudes.

Elle lui présenta la fille aux cheveux couleur corbeau, elle s'appelait Chie Harada et c'était la petite amie d'Aoi. La beauté sombre paraissait surprise mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Chie s'approcha de l'héroïne et la serra dans ses bras tout en disant qu'elle était mignonne à croquer et qu'elle ferait bien son quatre heure, quant à la petite amie de Harada, elle lui jeta des regards noirs.

La princesse de glace se mit à se débattre violemment en jurant de tout les noms.

"Lâche moi tout de suite ou je vais m'énerver." Cria la beauté sombre.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit, elle avait bien été libérée, mais par l'aide de Viola et de Zhang qui lui avait pris son bras et sa taille pour la sortir des griffes de Chie. On pouvait sentir de l'électricité dans l'air. Et les trois filles se mirent à sourire, mais la manière dont elles le faisaient, fit frissonner la rebelle d'angoisse. La louve solitaire s'aperçut que la plupart des personnes qui se trouvaient devant la discothèque, regardaient avec insistance Shizuru.

La seito kaichou portait une longue robe rose qui montrait toute sa féminité, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, tous les regards étaient sur la brunette, que ce soit les garçons tout comme les filles, de même que la louve solitaire qui la trouvait vraiment très belle et se mit à rougir à cette pensée, la présidente avait remarqué sa réaction.

''Ara, on dirait que ce que voit Natsuki l'intéresse beaucoup.'' Commenta la brunette en s'approchant de son oreille.

''Quoi ! N'importe quoi !''

''Mou sniff, Natsuki me trouve si laide que ça ?'' La buveuse de thé mit ses mains sur son visage faisant semblant de pleurer et la princesse de glace se mit à paniquer.

''J'ai jamais dit que tu étais laide ! Je te trouve même tellement magnifique que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te reg-'' L'héroïne mit sa main devant sa bouche en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce qui fit sourire la seito kaichou.

''Ah je suis à ton goût Nat-su-ki ?'' Rajouta la brunette.

''Euh...je...''

''Arrêtez moi cette comédie grotesque, vous me donnez envie de vomir.'' Interrompit une voix, c'était celle de Zhang.

''Nao, c'était vraiment très classe de dire ça.'' Répondit la rebelle en soupirant.

''C'était du même niveau que votre conversation.''

L'étudiante aux cheveux nuit jeta un regard meurtrier à son aînée qui lui souriait.

-xox-

Entrant dans la boite de nuit, tous les regards se tournaient vers le groupe d'amies, elles souriaient toutes chaleureusement exceptée Kuga qui donna un de ses fameux regards : regarde moi et je te tue sur place.

Les filles s'assirent sur des canapés et se mirent à commander des boissons, pour Chie c'était un whisky , pour Nao une vodka, Shizuru commanda un ice tea, et Aoi une tequila. Natsuki allait prendre un soda car elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en boire alors elle se décida pour un coca cola mais Nao lui prit une vodka. Viola s'interposa.

"Elle ne peut pas boire de l'alcool, elle n'a pas l'âge et en plus elle n'en a jamais bu."

"T'es qui ? Sa mère pour choisir ce qu'elle peut ou ne peut pas faire?" Ajouta Zhang.

La louve solitaire confirma qu'elle allait prendre ce qu'elle avait décidé au départ. Les filles recevant leurs commandes commencèrent à boire, la deuxième année aux cheveux sang donna son verre de vodka à la beauté sombre, ce qui mit en colère la brunette. Voulant prendre le verre des mains de la première année, celle-ci le but cul sec avant. Tous la regardaient avec étonnement.

''Maintenant il n'y a plus de problème, j'ai bu un verre d'alcool donc l'affaire est close." Répliqua la princesse de glace.

Elle déglutit la boisson avec difficulté et commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, comment les gens pouvaient boire un truc pareil? Elle se mit à grimacer. La présidente du conseil étudiant lui demanda si elle allait bien et la fille acquiesça.

''Hé ben Kuga, tu as une de ces descentes, mes félicitations.'' Dit Nao tapant dans le dos de Natsuki qui se mit à tousser.

''Ce n'est pas une chose dont on doit être fier.'' Répondit Viola.

''Oh comme c'est bizarre, miss rabat joie va encore plomber l'ambiance.''

''Donc si on ne boit pas de l'alcool alors on est un rabat joie ?''

''Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes avec nous, tu es toujours en train de faire la morale. ''

''Ara, il le faut bien car certaines personnes ici ne sont pas responsables et ne le seront peut-être jamais.''

''Donc si je veux être responsable comme toi, il faut que je sois étroite d'esprit et que j'ai un balai dans le c...'' Aboya la deuxième année aux cheveux sang qui ne put finir sa phrase car Chie était intervenue à temps quand elle sentit la tension augmenter entre Zhang et Viola.

''Waouh...Ok et si on passait à autre chose.'' Conseilla Harada.

''Vraiment Nao tu as l'art et la manière de dire les choses.'' Commenta la princesse de glace.

''C'est l'une de mes principales qualités.'' Rajouta le parrain scolaire.

''Je sais pas si tu dois réellement t'en vanter.'' Termina Kuga.

-xox-

Le groupe après avoir bu leurs consommations et avoir discuté de manière un peu plus civilisée enfin Nao et Shizuru ne se disaient plus rien. Le groupe de jeunes décida d'aller danser mais Kuga n'était pas vraiment intéressée par l'idée d'être collée à d'autres personnes qui sentaient la transpiration et qui empestaient l'alcool. Déjà qu'elle avait fini par venir ici, il était hors de question pour elle d'aller danser.

"Vous pouvez y aller, je vais rester ici et écouter la musique en attendant."

"Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux." Suggéra l'idole des élèves qui voulait passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de la première année.

''Non vas-y, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule.'' Répondit Natsuki.

La présidente la regarda un instant puis s'en alla sur la piste de danse.

La louve solitaire à présent seule, regarda sa montre et se mit à soupirer, cela ne faisait que deux minutes mais elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Elle aurait préféré rester tranquille chez elle à regarder la télé. De plus elle trouvait que la musique était beaucoup trop forte mais surtout elle sentait qu'on la fixait du regard ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle décida de continuer à siroter sa boisson puis quelques minutes plus tard; un garçon vint à sa rencontre. Il avait des cheveux verts en pétard et les yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Takeda." Se présenta le garçon en rougissant beaucoup.

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" Gronda la beauté sombre qui était irritée.

"Je me demandais...euh... si tu voulais boire un verre."

''T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais j'ai déjà un verre dans les mains.''

''Je suis désolé, je ne l'avais pas vu.'' Bredouilla le garçon mal à l'aise.

''…'' Kuga se mit à soupirer.

''Alors tu veux peut-être danser ? ''

''NON !''

''Tu es sûre ?''

"Bon je vois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais te le dire clairement pour que tu le comprennes, je ne suis pas intéressée alors vas voir ailleurs."

''Si tu veux, je t'attendrai près du comptoir au cas où tu changerais d'avis.''

''C'est pas près d'arriver même pas dans tes rêves, alors dégage !'' Gronda la beauté sombre.

Le garçon l'air penaud s'éloigna, Shizuru qui avait été spectatrice de cette scène en était soulagée, elle n'avait cessé d'observer la fille aux iris jade depuis le début malgré le grand nombre de personnes qui s'étaient regroupées autour d'elle.

-xox-

Pendant ce temps du côté opposé de la discothèque, Nao qui avait vu elle aussi la scène avec Natsuki et le garçon se mit à rire.

"On dirait qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil cette Kuga." Commenta Chie à son amie.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Répondit la deuxième année.

"Ne fais pas semblant, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais et comment tu la regardes en ce moment."

"Je regardais juste pour voir si elle allait bien."

"C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendue de ta part ! Tu t'inquiètes pour une autre personne que toi maintenant." Se moqua l'amie de la fille aux cheveux rouges.

"La ferme !"

"Tu devrais faire attention on dirait que tu as des rivales et de taille."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et puis je ne suis pas intéressée par cette fille, tu sais que je cherche des garçons qui sont riches et beaux si possible, et sincèrement elle est totalement à l'opposé de mes exigences et de mes critères et cela dans tous les aspects."

"Alors pourquoi tu as voulu être son parrain scolaire ? Il y a à peine une semaine tu disais que tu préférais crever que de faire ça."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !"

''Attend je vais te remémorer ce que tu as dit c'était quand une élève t'a demandé d'être son parrain scolaire et que tu as refusé bien sûr puis tu m'as dit :''Encore une première année m'a demandé d'être son parrain scolaire, est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de m'intéresser à ce genre de débilités ! Jamais de la vie je serai un parrain scolaire.''

''Tu vois j'ai pas dit crever.''

''Mais tu ne nies pas avoir dit que tu ne voulais jamais être un parrain scolaire avant d'avoir choisi Kuga.''

''Tu joues avec les mots.'' Objecta Zhang.

"Et surtout tu l'as invité à venir avec nous. Toi qui n'as jamais invité personne jusqu'à maintenant." Rajouta la petite amie de Aoi.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, j'ai juste eu pitié d'elle, c'est tout ! Regarde la ! Elle a l'air d'une paumée."

''Bien sûr c'est pour cela que tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder depuis tout à l'heure et que tu t'es disputée à de nombreuses reprise avec la seito kaichou.''

''Tu sais que je l'aime pas cette Viola, elle se croit mieux que les autres, elle m'énerve.''

''Pourtant vous êtes sorties un moment ensemble.''

''T'es malade ou quoi ! Ce sont des rumeurs, juste parce qu'on était enfermé dans la salle de sport. Et c'est ta faute si tout le monde a cru à cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'écrire un article sur notre soit-disant liaison.''

''Je me suis déjà excusée.''

''Tu parles.'' Gronda la fille aux iris émeraudes.

''Ne t'énerve pas c'est pas moi qui tente des approches envers ta mignonne première année.''

''Tu as vraiment une très grande imagination tu pourrais écrire un roman ou un film.'' Commenta Zhang.

"Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mais je connais la vérité." Affirma Harada.

''Quoi que je dise tu ne m'écouteras pas.''

''Oui, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te mentir à toi-même.''

La deuxième année las de cette conversation se dirigea vers un groupe de garçons qui lui faisaient signe de la main pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre.

-xox-

La reine des glaces qui pendant ce temps-là s'ennuyait à mourir prit un autre verre, mais ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait prit celui d' Aoi. Elle le but rapidement et se mit à tousser, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu boire. Sa tête se mit à tourner, elle avait l'impression de tanguer de droite à gauche.

La jeune fille aux cheveux sombres avait le corps en feu, elle enleva sa veste. L'héroïne remarqua qu'une personne s'était installée à ses côtés, c'était une fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

''Bonjour, je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oh c'est pas vrai, pourquoi tout le monde vient me voir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !'' Gronda la beauté sombre.

''Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, je m'appelle Rosalie Claudel et toi ?''

''Ça ne te concerne pas !''

''Pourtant je t'ai donné mon nom et par politesse tu devrais dire le tien.''

''...Natsuki Kuga...qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' Soupira la fille aux iris émeraudes.

''J'aimerais faire un peu plus ta connaissance.''

''J'en vois pas l'intérêt... alors pourquoi ?''

''Car j'en ai vraiment très envie.'' Répondit en souriant malicieusement la blonde en regardant la première année qui était mal à l'aise face au comportement de la blonde.

''Natsuki, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais vraiment magnifique et que tu avais de belles proportions?''

Ladite fille, qui fixait avec un sourire les glaçons qui flottaient dans sa boisson regarda surprise la fille aux iris azur.

''T'as dit quoi !'' Cria la princesse de glace qui se retourna vers son interlocutrice en faisant tomber une partie de sa boisson sur le sol.

''Tu es vraiment très belle et tu m'intéresses beaucoup.'' Rosalie s'approcha de plus en plus de Kuga et jeta un regard séducteur à la beauté sombre.

''Est-ce que ça va ? Tu me regardes de façon bizarre. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage.''

''Je vais très bien. Et tu n'as rien sur le visage ne t'inquiète pas, à part de magnifiques yeux verts. C'est dommage que tu portes ces horribles lunettes. Mais toi tu sembles très nerveuse et tendue je peux te faire un massage pour t'aider à te relaxer ou utiliser un autre moyen pour te détendre.'' La blonde effleura la main de la louve qui enleva la sienne immédiatement.

''Euh... non ça ira. Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux vraiment?'' Demanda la fille aux cheveux sombres.

''C'est pourtant évident, te connaître un peu plus.''

Rosalie mit sa main sur la cuisse et la remonta vers la hanche de Natsuki qui choquée par ce geste inattendu renversa son verre sur la table qui se trouvait en face d'elle et se leva d'un bond de sa place l'air incrédule.

''WHOUOOOOH! Ta...ta main ! Qu...qu...qu'est-ce que tu faisais il y a un instant avec ta main surtout sur ma-ma-ma cuisse!'' Hurla la première année.

''Seulement te montrais que tu m'intéresses.''

''Intéressée ? Tu veux dire...oh non c'est pas ça j'espère...elle veux dire... de cette façon ? tu-tu-tu-tu tu-tu aimes les f...'' Bafouilla Natsuki gênée en regardant ses pieds.

''Les filles et tu es totalement mon genre.'' Coupa Claudel qui regarda d'un air amusé la jeune fille qui était rouge pivoine.

'' D'accord euh...je suis désolée mais je suis pas intéressée, mais pas du tout.''

''Tu peux changer d'avis si tu veux.''

''Non je ne le crois pas.''

''Est-ce que tout va bien Natsuki ?'' Interrompit une voix.

''Euh... oui...je vais bien...je suppose qu'il y a pire comme situation...enfin je crois.''

Le première année qui était à ce moment-là en train de se parler à elle-même se rendit enfin compte de la personne qui venait d'intervenir.

''Shizuru ! _Oh c'est pas vrai_.''


	10. 09 : La fête II

Chapitre 9 : La fête partie 2

* * *

><p>La première année mal à l'aise regarda la brunette qui avait rejoint le duo et se détourna de son regard. La star de Fuuka s'était mise en face de Kuga et jetait des regards meurtriers à Rosalie qui se mit à frissonner d'angoisse pendant que la beauté aux iris jade ne regardait pas à ce moment là, puis la Seito Kaichou se retourna vers la première année en lui arborant son plus beau sourire.<p>

''Ara Natsuki, est-ce que ça va ?''

''Oui je vais bien Shizuru, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.''

''Shizuru ? Shizuru Viola ? C'est toi ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnue !Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.'' Intervint la blonde en se levant de sa place puis rejoignant la buveuse de thé qui se retourna pour voir la personne qui semblait la reconnaître.

''Rosalie ? C'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Répondit la Seito Kaichou en s'approchant de Claudel puis elle se mit à serrer dans ses bras la blonde et à la regarder en souriant.

''Je suis venue m'amuser avec des amies et toi ?''

''La même chose que toi.''

''Euh...hum...vous vous connaissez ?'' Demanda Kuga surprise.

''Ara oui Rosalie était mon parrain scolaire quand j'étais en première année. Et maintenant elle est en deuxième année à l'université de Fuuka. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle est partie du lycée.''

''_Le_..._le parrain scolaire de Shizuru_, comme le monde est petit, vraiment petit.'' Ria nerveusement la fille aux cheveux sombres.

_''Maintenant je comprends mieux le comportement actuel de Viola. Et le pire c'est que ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Les proches de Shizuru sont vraiment spéciaux et étranges, est-ce que ça veut dire que je le suis aussi ? '_' Pensa la beauté en soupirant.

''Oui je lui ai appris de nombreuses choses, tu veux que je te les enseigne Natsuki ou tu préfères que ce soit Shizuru.'' Renchérit Claudel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

''_De quoi elle parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut m'enseigner ? Son comportement ressemble à celui Ahn et Shizuru, ça ne me dit rien de bon pour moi. _Non ça ira, je préfère m'en passer.'' Répondit malaise la rebelle.

''Natsuki tu sais que je parlais des cours.'' Ajouta Rosalie en lui souriant de manière espiègle.

''Oui je sais !''

''Pourtant je me demande à quoi tu pensais à l'instant, tu avais l'air gênée.''

''Je ne pensais à rien du tout ! Mon esprit été totalement vide enfin je ne veux pas dire...oh puis zut.''

''Ara tu es pourtant écarlate. Est-ce que Natsuki était-elle en train de penser à des choses perverses ? ''

''Non ! ''

''Vraiment ? Pourtant tu es encore plus rouge maintenant.'' Questionna Rosalie.

''Parce qu'il fait chaud ici, c'est tout !''

''Vraiment ?'' Questionna de nouveau Shizuru.

''Oh c'est pas vrai ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre toute les deux !'' Bouda la rebelle en faisant la moue, la brunette et son ancien parrain scolaire se mirent à rire.

La louve se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand les deux filles se mirent à l'observer avec attention.

''Tu as vraiment du goût Shizuru, elle est adorable. Je peux lui donner un câlin ?''

''Pas question !'' Crièrent à l'unisson la première année et la brunette, qui s'était mise en face de Kuga en jetant des regards menaçant à son ancien parrain scolaire.

''Je vois, c'est chasse gardée.'' Plaisanta la blonde.

''Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon remontant.'' Dit en soupirant la beauté sombre qui prit un verre d'alcool qui se trouvait sur la table et se mit à le boire rapidement, quant à la deuxième année, elle l'observait avec un air surpris.

''Natsuki ce n'est pas une bonne chose de boire comme ça.'' Commenta la deuxième année.

''Mou Shizuru, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, je suis une graaande fille tu sais.'' Commenta la rebelle en levant son bras pour lui montrer sa taille puis elle s'approcha de Miss populaire et essaya de prendre appuie sur son épaule avec sa main mais ne faisant pas attention elle tomba sur le sol.

''Aïe !''

''Natsuki est-ce que ça va ?'' Demanda inquiète la Seito Kaichou qui s'était baissée pour l'aider à se relever.

''Je suis en pleine forme ! Ça se voit pas ?'' Ria de façon idiote la louve solitaire.

''…''

Kuga était assise sur le sol, elle commença à soulever son débardeur faisant apparaître ses abdominaux et ainsi qu'une partie de son sous-vêtement, sous les yeux horrifiés de la deuxième année qui l'empêcha de continuer juste à temps.

''Natsuki qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Ça se voit pas ? Je suis en train d 'enlever mon haut.''

''Oui je crois que je l'avais remarqué et je ne pense pas à être la seule.''

Des garçons se mirent à siffler en demandant à la rebelle de continuer son strip-tease mais la Seito Kaichou leur donna un regard à la façon ''Natsuki'' mais en beaucoup plus terrifiant et sombre, ils tombèrent de leurs tabourets et s'en allèrent sans perdre un instant.

''Oooh t'as vu comme ils ont détallé comme des lapins, je me demande ce qui s'est passée.''

La protagoniste essaya d'enlever de nouveau son haut mais Viola l'empêcha de nouveau.

''Ara Natsuki tu devrais arrêter.''

''Mais il faut trop chaud ici, oh tu veux peut-être m'aider à me déshabiller ?'' Demanda la fille aux iris jade.

''Ça me plairait beaucoup...NON ! Je veux dire tu ne peux pas !''

''Je peux le faire à ta place Shizuru.'' Ajouta Claudel.

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !'' Gronda la brunette.

''Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas me déshabiller ?'' Insista la louve.

''...Oui.''

-xox-

L'héroïne pour se relever entoura de ses bras le cou de la fille aux iris cramoisis qui se mit à rosir par l'acte si inhabituel de la louve, qui était en général très froide et distante envers les gens. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts parcourir son cou et sentir l'odeur de sa peau.

''Je crois que tu es ivre Natsuki.'' Dit la Seito Kaichou d'un ton calme alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, son corps était en fusion et était prêt à exploser à n'importe quel instant.

''Pffff...nooooon, n'importe quoi ! J'fusis pteas ifre, je veux dire je suis pas ivre.'' Répondit la première en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux et en essayant surtout de tenir debout puis elle se mit à regarder la brunette avec une très grande attention et elle lui attrapa le visage avec ses deux mains.

''Oh bon sang ! Quand je te vois de plus près tu es vraiiiiment magnifique Viola, surtout quand tu rougis à ce moment même. Tu es vraiment troooop mignonne.''

La brunette chercha à garder son calme légendaire mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire surtout lorsque Kuga mit sa tête sur l'épaule de la brunette tout en continuant de la serrer dans ses bras.

''En plus tu sens vraiment très bon, Shi-zu-ru.''

''Ara Natsuki tu es vraiment très gentille, je devrais te faire boire plus souvent pour que tu me dise de tels compliments même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois sobre en me les disant.'' Ajouta la brunette, la première année regarda la présidente puis s'éloigna d 'elle et fit sa tête de chien battu avec des yeux larmoyants en regardant le sol tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

La buveuse de thé resta pétrifiée un instant en voyant le comportement de Kuga, si elle continuait à agir ainsi, Viola allait probablement lui sauter dessus qu'importe s'il y avait des témoins.

''Mou... Shizuru je ne savais pas que tu voulais à ce point prendre avantage sur moi, je devrais plus attention maintenant pour pas que tu ne le fasses pas pendant que je dors.''

''Non bien sûr que non, je ne ferais jamais ce genre de chose.'' Dit sur la défensive la Seito Kaichou mais elle se rappela qu'elle allait presque le faire cet après-midi. Est-ce que la première année le savait ou elle disait cela à cause de l'alcool, elle remarqua que la beauté sombre était en train de lui sourire chaleureusement ce qui rendit mal à l'aise Viola dont le cœur ne cessait de battre de façon irrégulière.

''Ne Shizu, est-ce que je suis ton genre de fille ?'' Demanda la beauté sombre avec un air sérieux.

''Quoi ?'' S'exclama la buveuse de thé qui était surprise par une telle question et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

''Attend, non c'était pas vraiment la bonne question, toi qui aime les filles en général bon t'aimes les filles, est-ce que tu t'intéresserais à moi ?''

''Ara, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande cela ?'' Déglutit la brunette cherchant à éviter de répondre à cette question.

''Pour savoir, on dirait que je suis populaire que ce soit avec les garçons ou avec les filles. Alors j'aimerai savoir pourquoi car je ne fais rien pour, je suis froide, distante, rude, j'insulte souvent les gens et j'en frappe même certains et pourtant je leur plais c'est bizarre non ? Je saiiiiis ! Ils sont masos et ils aiment les batmans non, c'est bad boy enfin girl ouais bad girl. Elle était trop marrante cette blague sur batman. Oh j'ai une super idée pour éloigner les gens, je devrais peut-être ne plus me laver et me coiffer; ouais mais là c'est moi qui ne me supporterait pas. De quoi je parlais déjà ? Tant pis, merci pour ton aide Shizuru.''

Viola regarda un instant la beauté sombre puis se mit à rouler des yeux tout en soupirant.

''Ara maintenant j'en suis vraiment sûre, tu es complètement ivre Natsuki. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne bois plus jamais d'alcool.''

''Mou... c'est méchant de dire ça Shizuru. Si ça t'embête à ce point là alors je m'en vais.''Répondit la protagoniste en se mettant les mains sur son visage puis elle se mit à renifler.

''Natsuki je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolée.'' Répondit paniquée la deuxième année en se rapprochant de la beauté sombre puis elle se baissa vers son visage. La dite enleva ses mains de son visage et se mit à lui sourire gentiment, ce qui rendit aux joues de la brunette une jolie teinte rose.

''Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu aimes taquiner les gens, c'est vraiment très amusant tu devrais voir ta tête, tu as l'air si gênée, kawaiii ! On te vois pas comme ça tous les jours, mais j'avoue que je ne serais jamais au même niveau que toi pour les taquineries.'' Commenta la louve solitaire en touchant avec son doigt le bout du nez de Viola qui était encore plus embarrassée qu'auparavant ce qui fait rire la princesse de glace.

''Alors vous vous connaissez toi et Natsuki ?'' Interrompit Rosalie qui avait été mise en retrait pendant tout ce temps et regarda en souriant à la buveuse de thé qui se retourna immédiatement vers elle pour se calmer.

''Ara, oui je suis son parrain scolaire.''

''Vraiment ? C'est amusant comme coïncidence.''

''Ouais trop, je suis morte de rire.'' Ajouta la rebelle qui s'approcha de la table pour reprendre un autre verre d'alcool. La brunette la voyant faire voulut lui prendre le verre des mains mais fut interrompue par Rosalie.

''Une petite question indiscrète, est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ou alors vous avez une relation plus intime ?''

''NON !'' Gronda la Seito Kaichou dont les joues avaient viré au rouge vif quant à la première année à ce même moment avait recraché tout ce qu'elle était de boire dans son verre puis se mit à s'essuyer sa bouche.

''T'es malade ou quoi ! Je suis pas comme toi !'' Glapit la princesse de glace.

''Ah c'est vrai j'avais oublié ce détail, tu n'es pas intéressée par ce genre de chose j'aurais dû le savoir.''

''Que veux tu dire Rosalie ?'' Demanda la brunette qui ne comprenait pas.

''Il semblerait que Kuga-san ne soit pas réceptive à mes avances c'est bien dommage.'' Répondit la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil à Natsuki qui mal à l'aise se mit à respirer avec difficulté.

''Avances ? Comment ça ?'' Questionna la Seito Kaichou qui voyait la princesse de glace écarlate et qui cherchait à disparaître de la surface de la terre.

''Shizuru, ne fais pas l'innocente, j'essayais de la draguer mais ma main sur sa cuisse la laissait de marbre. ''

''Quoi ! C'est vrai Natsuki ?'' Demanda la brunette qui avait vu la première année ouvrir en grand la bouche formant un O puis elle se retourna vers Claudel en lui jetant un regard très sombre.

''Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Je tiens beaucoup trop à ma vie. Et puis je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as tentée ta chance, Shizuru.''

''Non !''

''Menteuse.''

''Ok, je vais vous laisser discuter en tête à tête, vous avez probablement des choses à vous dire et des choses que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. Bon je dois y aller, je crois que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, salut.'' Conclut la fille aux iris jade.

''Natsuki attends ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer seule dans ton état !''

La princesse de glace prit ses affaires en vitesse et s'en alla.

-xox-

_Tiens j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de scène... Bah c'est pas grave. Je suis crevée maintenant et Nao qui me disait que ce serait une soirée amusante, tu parles ! C'est sûre que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cette journée._

La princesse de glace s'apprêter à rejoindre la sortie de la discothèque, quand elle entendit une voix familière vers les vestiaires de la boite de nuit.

La voix était celle Mai, elle semblait avoir des problèmes, deux garçons se tenaient en face d'elle, l'un c'était Reito Kanzaki, un ami d'enfance de la Seito Kaichou et l'autre, la première année ne le connaissait pas.

"Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller." Dit la rouquine mal à l'aise.

"Tu peux rester un peu avec nous ?"

La princesse de glace décida de rejoindre son amie mais avait des difficultés pour tenir debout et marcher droit, elle percuta une plante et s'excusa de celle-ci.

Pendant ce temps Kanzaki prit le poignet de la rouquine et voulait l'emmener vers lui mais elle se débattait et fut surprise quand sa camarade de classe s'interposa. Elle tenait fermement l'épaule de Mai de sa main droite et de la main gauche le poignet du garçon, le forçant à lâcher prise.

"Natsuki qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Questionna la rousse surprise.

"J'ai été traînée ici. Et toi ?"

"Je devais voir une amie mais elle n'a pas pu venir alors je voulais rentrer."

"Et il t'en a empêché ?" La beauté sombre porta son regard sur Reito qui semblait ennuyé par son intervention.

"Ça ne te concerne pas !" Répliqua le garçon.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'ami de Fujino, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu demanda à sa camarade si elle voulait être raccompagnée.

"Non, je ne veux pas te déranger, tu es avec tes amies." Répondit la déléguée.

"En fait j'allais partir il y a un instant et puis les filles qui m'accompagnent, je ne peux pas vraiment les appeler mes amies mais plutôt une plaie. Et sincèrement je veux partir le plus rapidement de cet endroit avant d'avoir plus d'ennuis."

Tohika ne savait pas quoi décider mais acquiesça à l'offre de son amie, les deux filles voulurent partir mais le garçon aux cheveux charbon les en empêcha en se mettent à travers leur chemin.

"Barre toi de là où je vais vraiment m'énerver." Aboya la rebelle énervée.

"Pas question, tu peux partir si tu veux, je suis seulement intéressé par la fille qui se trouve derrière toi."

Mai se mit à serrer la main de la beauté sombre en tremblant.

"Elle n'est visiblement pas intéressée, vaudrait mieux que tu lâches l'affaire." Gronda la rebelle.

"Et comment sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas intéressée ?" Demanda le garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau.

"Çà se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, faudrait être vraiment idiot pour ne pas le remarquer; oh mince, je suis désolée ne le prend pas mal." Kuga mit sa main devant sa bouche et regarda l'ami de Shizuru qui était en colère.

La louve solitaire se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant d'alcool. Elle voulait vraiment partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible et aller prendre un bon bain chaud puis dormir.

"Alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas intéressée je suis riche, beau, populaire, intelligent aucunes filles ne me résistent."

''Pff, vas-y jettes toi des fleurs. Je peux te dire que tu as surtout un ego sur-dimensionné.''

Kuga se mit à rire alors que Reito voyant sa réaction était encore plus en colère.

''Je vois qu'on est jalouse de ce qu'on a pas.'' Remarqua l'ami de Viola.

''Vraiment j'aurais tout entendu aujourd'hui, est-ce tu sais au moins ce que ça veux dire le mot modestie ?''

''Bien sûr et cela me correspond totalement.''

_Quel garçon prétentieux_ se disait la fille aux iris émeraude, mais elle savait que ce genre de personne n'allait pas laisser sa camarade tranquille sans une bonne raison. Et une idée lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle repensa à Rosalie même si cela la fit frissonner un court instant.

"Elle n'est pas intéressée parce qu'elle est...déjà avec moi donc c'est pas la peine d'insister."

Les deux garçons présents étaient sous le choc tout comme la rouquine, Natsuki l'entoura de ses bras et ajouta avec un air espiègle.

"Je suis sûr que tu ne lui apporteras pas tout le plaisir que je lui procure."

''Natsuki ?'' Dit la rouquine le souffle coupé par les propos de son amie.

La rebelle n'aurait jamais dit ce genre de phrase si elle était sobre ou dans un état normal. Ou alors elle en mourrait de honte et c'est le mot. Mais l'alcool aide et elle voulait aider son amie qu'importe les moyens qu'elle allait utiliser même si c'était embarrassant.

''N'ai-je pas raison ma puce ?'' Ajouta Kuga en lui caressant doucement la joue.

''Na-Natsuki ?''

Tokiha se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler ainsi, son cœur battait frénétiquement lorsqu'elle vit que son amie était si proche d'elle, elle pouvait même sentir son souffle sur sa nuque.

Reito et son ami se regardèrent sans savoir quoi y penser puis l'ami de la Seito Kaichou ajouta :

"Et qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu dis la vérité ? Ce ne sont que des mensonges, je ne suis pas si bête que ça."

''T'es sûr que tu ne l'es pas ?''

La rebelle tourna Mai en face d'elle qui était en train de rougir et se demandait ce qu'allait faire sa voisine de table. La fille aux iris émeraude voulait embrasser Mai sur la joue, elle tourna avec deux de ses doigts son visage vers elle puis s'approcha de visage pour l'embrasser mais sous l'effet de l'alcool elle vit flou et elle l'embrassa directement sur les lèvres.

Ils furent tous surpris, mais ils semblaient que d'autres spectateurs avaient assisté à cette scène à ce moment-là. C'était Shizuru et Nao.


	11. 10 Le baiser

**Chapitre 10 Le baiser.**

''Waouh ! Mai, tes lèvres sont vraiment très douces, tu mets quoi pour qu'elles le soient ainsi ?'' Questionna la louve.

''Euh rien.'' Répondit la rouquine rougissante.

"Ara, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?" Questionna la brunette qui avait du mal à garder son calme après avoir vu la rebelle embrasser la rousse mais donna aux protagonistes son fameux sourire de tous les jours.

"Tu devrais dire à ton ami de laisser Mai tranquille !" Répondit la princesse de glace furieuse.

En entendant ces mots de la part de la première année, la présidente du conseil ressentit comme un coup de poignard traversant son cœur, elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison la brunette demanda à son meilleur ami ce qu'il se passait.

Mais Reito était las de cette comédie et agrippa par le col la beauté sombre, qui ne se laissait pas faire, Zhang et sa camarade de deuxième année voulaient intervenir mais la fille aux cheveux bleus nuit ne pouvait plus tenir, à force d'être secouée de droite à gauche, elle commençait à avoir mal au cœur et des nausées, puis elle se mit à vomir sur Kanzaki qui s'éloigna immédiatement d'elle mais bien trop tard.

"Oh...euh... je suis désolée." S'excusa Kuga mal à l'aise.

"C'est un Emporio Armani espèce idiote." Cria le garçon.

"Antonio Parmani ? Je connais pas, pour moi c'est juste une chemise comme les autres, si tu veux j'en achèterai une autre au supermarché du coin.''

''Un chemise de marque comme celle-ci ne s'achète pas au supermarché du coin !'' Gronda le garçon brun en regardant avec dégoût sa chemise tout en cherchant à l'éloigner de lui à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde.

''Ouais ouais, je me suis déjà excusée, mais fallait pas me secouer autant et ne t'inquiète pas je te payerais le pressing si tu veux. Et puis y a pas mort d'homme, je suis sûr que tu as d'autres chemises.''

L'ami d'enfance de la brunette fou de rage voulait de nouveau attraper la beauté de glace mais Nao lui donna un coup de poing avant, il tomba lourdement par terre et se mit à tenir avec sa main son visage tout en criant de douleur.

Ayant attiré toute l'attention sur elles, les quatre amies décidèrent de fuir de la discothèque avant d'avoir plus d'ennui, au bout de quelques minutes de course et à bout de souffle, elles s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle. La beauté sombre s'était accroupie et regarda le sol tout en se tenant des deux mains sa tête.

"Oh je me sens pas bien, je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie d'alcool." Geignit la fille aux cheveux sombres.

Sa camarade de classe frotta doucement le dos de son amie, quant à la deuxième année aux cheveux rubis, elle demanda aux filles si elles allaient bien et toutes acquiescèrent. Nao leur demanda ensuite comment elles étaient venues en discothèque. Viola avait prit sa voiture, Tokiha le bus, Kuga son VTT et Zhang était venue à pied.

"Bon je pense qu'il est impossible pour notre vomisseuse de rentrer en vélo, vu son état je sais même pas si elle est capable de le reconnaître ou même si elle sait à quoi ça ressemble." Dit le parrain scolaire aux iris verts en regardant la rebelle qui se mettait à chanter petit papa noël.

"Va te faire...urg." La jeune fille au regard émeraude trop mal en point pour insulter son aînée.

"Ara, où vous habitez les filles ?" Demanda Viola qui était toujours en train de regarder la beauté sombre et la rousse avec un sourire mais avec un éclat de colère très perceptible sur son visage.

"Je vis dans les dortoirs de l'Académie." Bégaya Mai qui se mit déglutir difficilement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard glacial de la présidente du conseil sur elle.

"Moi j'habite à peine à 5 minutes d'ici." Continua la deuxième année aux cheveux sangs.

"Ara et toi Natsuki ?"

"J'habite où déjà ?" Répondit la protagoniste qui se mit à sourire de façon idiote.

"Comme si on le pouvait le savoir !" Aboya Zhang qui lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

"Non mais t'es pas bien ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça espèce d'idiote !" Hurla la protagoniste qui s'était brusquement levée et prise de vertige tomba sur les fesses.

''Je te donne un bon moyen de te faire rappeler où tu habites et c'est aussi un petit plaisir personnel.''

Son parrain scolaire allait lui redonner une autre claque derrière la tête, Kuga était en train de mettre ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger mais une main retint fermement le poignet de la fille aux cheveux sang, c'était celle de Shizuru.

''Ara, il vaudrait mieux arrêter de frapper Natsuki, non ?'' Dit la présidente en souriant de manière effrayante ce qui fait blêmir sa camarade qui se recula de celle-ci. Pendant ce court instant d'interlude, il semblerait que la mémoire de la louve était revenue et elle sautilla sur place en frappant des mains.

"Je sais où j'habite ! Mince je crois que j'ai déjà oublié." Dit Kuga en se grattant la tête. ''Ah c'est vrai dans un appartement !''

Ses amies la regardèrent toutes en soupirant.

''Quoi !'' Gronda la protagoniste.

''Natsuki l'alcool est vraiment pas fait pour toi et j'adore, faudra qu'on recommence de nouveau une soirée pareille.'' Commenta la deuxième année qui cette fois s'était prise une claque derrière la tête par la Seito Kaichou qui était visiblement énervée.

''Pourquoi t'as fait ça Viola !''

''Pas de raison particulière.''

''Je vais te donner une bonne raison pour le faire.''

''Ara, j'ai hâte de voir.''

''Ne te plains pas si j'abîme un peu ton visage qui est _si_ parfait.''

''Essaye toujours.''

''Une bagarre, une bagarre, une bagarre, une bagarre.'' Applaudit la louve en sautillant sur place.

La brunette et sa camarade de deuxième année se retournèrent vers la princesse de glace en soupirant de nouveau.

''Quoi encore ! Pourquoi vous me regardez de cette façon ?''

''Je peux vraiment pas la frapper ?'' Demanda implorante le parrain scolaire aux iris jade en regardant la Seito Kaichou.

''NON !'' Répondit fermement la présidente du conseil des étudiants.

Les parrains scolaires décidèrent de parler sur le retour chez elles.

Voilà ce qui avait décidé, Shizuru allait accompagner Mai à l'académie puis reviendrait chercher la fille aux cheveux nuit tandis que Nao rentrerait à pied.

-xox-

Viola et Tokiha s'en allèrent laissant derrière elles la beauté sombre et son aînée de la classe qui s'assirent au bord du trottoir.

Il y a eu un long silence puis la rebelle décida de parler.

"Merci pour m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure."

"Hmm, de quoi tu parles ?" Demanda son parrain scolaire.

"Quand tu as donné ce coup de poing à Reito pour m'aider. J'avoue que c'était un beau crochet du droit." Répondit la princesse de glace.

"Ah ça ! C'est pas vraiment pour toi que je l'ai fait, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le cogner et j'en ai eu la possibilité de le faire. J'avoue que ça fait réellement du bien et puis je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. _Il_ _ressemble trop à Viola en version masculine c'est flippant, même si j'aurais préféré frapper la Seito Kaichou à la place._"

"Qu'importe la raison, merci."

Il y a eu de nouveau un silence embarrassant.

"Donc toi et Tokiha vous êtes ensemble." Questionna la fille aux cheveux rouges.

"QUOI ? Non bien sûr que non, ça va pas !" Dit la jeune fille perturbée par cette étrange question.

"Donc tu embrasses les gens pour le plaisir." Rajouta Nao

"Bien sûr que non, c'était dû à des circonstances particulières." Bougonna la beauté sombre.

"Circonstances particulières ?"

La princesse de glace ne comprenait pourquoi elle devait répondre à cet interrogatoire, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, à part de vomir sur Kanzaki et elle se sentait déjà assez coupable pour ça.

"J'étais ivre et je crois que je le suis toujours, c'est bizarre je vois des points noirs, wooooh t'as vu comme il est immense ce chat là bas." Sourit l'héroïne en frappant à plusieurs reprises le dos de son parrain scolaire tout en montrant du doigt l'animal, Zhang se mit à regarder où lui montrait la beauté sombre et mit sa main au niveau de son front exaspérée.

"Natsuki, c'est une poubelle et certainement pas un chat." Soupira sa camarade.

La rebelle s'approcha de la poubelle et se mit à la caresser affectueusement.

"Ton poil est vraiment bizarre, oh tu n'as pas de poil pauvre petit." Kuga se mit à serrer dans ses bras la poubelle et tomba lourdement dessus, paniquée elle se releva.

''Oh mon dieu j'ai écrasée le minou, je vais aller en prison. Il bouge plus.'' La louve commençait à prendre la poubelle et à la secouer dans tous les sens.

Son parrain scolaire s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

"Non mais arrête de me frapper, ça va me rendre débile." Gronda la première année.

"Tu l'es déjà donc c'est pas grave." Ajouta ironiquement sa camarade.

"Va te faire voire et puis de quoi on parlait déjà ?" Demanda la protagoniste qui regardait tristement la poubelle.

"De toi et Mai."

"T'es sûr ?"

"Oui !" Commenta son parrain scolaire à bout de nerf.

"De quoi on parlait déjà ?" Nao s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau la fille aux yeux jade mais elle reprit ses esprits à temps.

"Ah oui ! Le baiser...j'ai voulu l'embrasser sur la joue mais je crois que quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait 5 Mai et ben j'ai par inadvertance embrassé ses lèvres c'est tout; c'est pas comme si je voulais le faire."

Il y a eu un autre long silence. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Nao s'assit de nouveau au bord du trottoir en compagnie de la première année et se mit à soupirer en regardant l'heure puis remarqua qu'il y avait un poids sur son épaule et vit que la princesse de glace s'était endormie paisiblement sur elle. Zhang chercha à l'éloigner d'elle et lui toucha son visage plus affectueusement qu'elle le croyait, elle enleva une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait dans le coin de sa lèvre. Puis décida de ne plus l'éloigner d'elle la deuxième année bougea délicatement la tête de notre héroïne au creux de son épaule tout en cherchant à ne pas trop la bouger, pour laisser la louve se reposer un peu puis elle se mit à regarder dans le ciel la lune et les étoiles.

''Chie avait raison, c'est pas possible, comment je peux être... surtout de cette fille.'' Soupira la deuxième année en regardant la fille aux cheveux nuit.

''Nao tu vibres.'' Marmonna Kuga ce qui fit sursauter son parrain scolaire.

''Quoi !''

''Ta poche vibre.''

La deuxième année s'aperçut que c'était son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche et vit le nom de celle qui l'appelait.

"Merde j'ai oublié Chié et Aoi !" Se rappela l'étudiante aux cheveux rouges en se relevant d'un bond du trottoir faisant tomber la fille aux cheveux nuit sur le sol.

La princesse de glace se réveilla péniblement en se frottant les yeux, quant à sa camarade, elle s'est mise à répondre au téléphone. Natsuki se rassit et se mit à bailler.

La fille à la crinière rubis finissant sa conversation s'approcha de sa camarade qui ne l'avait pas remarquée. Puis se mit à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés la louve se mit à reculer et à bégayer.

"Na...Na...Nao qu... qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"C'était pour te dire au revoir." Répondit son parrain scolaire mine de rien.

"En général, on embrasse pas les gens sur la bouche pour leur dire au revoir." Rougissait de colère la première année.

"Au revoir Natsuki." Le parrain scolaire s'en alla et de dos leva la main pour la saluer. Mais la beauté sombre n'avait pas vu que son parrain scolaire avait les joues en feux.

"Mon horoscope avait raison, c'est vraiment une journée de merde aujourd'hui, j'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi." La fille aux cheveux nuit bailla de nouveau et son regard se troubla par la fatigue.

-xox-

"Su."

"Suki."

"Natsuki." Entendant une voix l'appeler, Kuga se réveilla brusquement.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une voiture, surprise elle vit qu'elle était à côté de Shizuru, mais ne se rappela pas d'être rentrée dans le véhicule.

"Shi...zuru?" Dit la princesse de glace l'air fatigué.

"Ara, la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée, j'ai cru un instant que je devais faire comme le prince charmant, te donner un baiser pour te réveiller de tes rêveries." Plaisanta la Seito Kaichou.

"Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi." Aboya la fille aux iris verts qui avait mit automatiquement ses mains sur sa bouche.

"Que veux-tu dire Natsuki ?" Demanda la star de Fuuka troublée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Rien, rien, je n'ai rien dit, oublie, c'est juste un délire d'alcoolique." La beauté sombre devint de plus en plus mal à l'aise et rougit sans se rendre compte.

''Ara est-ce que Natsuki me cacherait des choses, de vilaines choses ?''

''Non, bien sûr que non !'' Ria nerveusement la louve qui regardait vers la fenêtre de la portière, elle pouvait voir le reflet de la fille aux iris cramoisis qui l'observait en souriant, ce qui rendit la louve encore plus écarlate et nerveuse.

La beauté sombre de plus en plus mal à l'aise voulait partir le plus rapidement possible.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était devant son appartement et se demandait comment c'était possible. Elle n'avait pas vraiment donnée son adresse à la fille à l'accent de Kyoto. Mais elle était trop mal pour lui poser la moindre question, ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer et dormir. Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture avant que la brunette lui pose d'avantage de question sur ce qu'elle venait de dire il y a un instant.

Elle se retourna vers la présidente et la remercia de l'avoir ramenée chez elle et s'excusa de son comportement.

Viola lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle avait appréciée être en sa compagnie.

La louve solitaire lui rendit son sourire et rentra chez elle.

La fille aux iris cramoisis retourna dans sa voiture et posa sa tête contre le volant de sa voiture et se toucha les lèvres du bout de ses doigts et tout en souriant, elle se disait que les lèvres de Natsuki étaient vraiment douces et chaudes.

_Flash-back_

La fille aux cheveux couleur miel avait ramené Mai à son dortoir et était en chemin pour rejoindre Kuga, elle vit la jeune fille seule assise au bord du trottoir, elle se demandait comment sa camarade de deuxième année avait pu la laisser seule dans son état actuel, et s'il lui était arrivée quelque chose pendant ce temps là. Sortant de la voiture, la brunette se mit en face de la princesse de glace et chercha à la réveiller en l'appelant à plus reprise par son prénom mais peine perdue, la présidente essaya de la soulever en l'attrapant par la taille puis elle voulait mettre son bras autour de son cou pour l'amener dans sa voiture, mais n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il allait arriver. La fille aux cheveux bleus la serra dans ses bras en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Viola de manière affectueuse et chaleureuse, et sa tête s'était collée à son épaule.

Paniquée Shizuru ne savait pas quoi faire à ce moment là mais décida de se laisser faire et même elle lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant plus tendrement dans ses bras en mettant son front dans la nuque de Kuga. À ce moment là, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, la buveuse de thé se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, c'était très étrange pour elle et pourtant si agréable. Elle faisait souvent ce geste avec ses conquêtes et ses admiratrices et pourtant avec la princesse de glace c'était totalement différent et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était tellement naturel, apaisant, elle aimait cette sensation et elle se mit à rougir mais surtout à sourire. Son cœur était si léger et s'était réchauffé en un instant. Mais elle se rappela qu'elle devait ramener son amie et puis que se passera-t-il si la jeune fille se réveillait ? Elle marcha à reculons vers voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté passager mais la beauté sombre bougea brusquement et se prit un coup sur le front en haut du toit de la portière et se mit à marmonner des insultes incompréhensibles, ce qui fit rire la présidente à l'accent de Kyoto.

Elle l'installa précautionneusement sur le siège rentrant ses jambes à l'intérieur puis lui mit sa ceinture. La Seito Kaichou s'installa au siège du conducteur et démarra la voiture pour aller à l'adresse de la première année, la brunette connaissait son adresse car elle l'avait vu le registre d'inscription de Kuga, elle se disait que ça pouvait être utile et elle avait raison.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et la star de Fuuka arriva à destination, elle se gara devant l'appartement de la première année puis essaya de réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

La brunette s'approcha d'elle et fût totalement subjuguée, c'était exactement comme cette fin d'après-midi dans la salle de classe. Son apparence endormie était celle d'un ange, elle caressa le visage de la beauté sombre du bout de ses doigts, elle était attirée par elle, elle ne pouvait pas le nier plus maintenant. Elle ressentait une vive chaleur dans son corps quand elle était auprès d'elle. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie pour personne d'autre jusqu'à maintenant et ça l'a perturbé énormément. Elle ne savait comment réagir, plus elle était en son contact et plus elle changeait en une personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Et cela lui faisait peur, ce n'était plus la Shizuru Viola si parfaite qui porte un masque quand elle était avec elle. Elle voulait la faire sourire, la taquiner, la voire bouder, rougir, la serrer dans ses bras et rester auprès d'elle même si Kuga ne parlait pas beaucoup ou cherchait à rester seule. Lorsqu'elle était séparée d'elle, elle ressentait un grand vide, elle voulait toujours garder un œil sur elle même si elle était loin d'elle. Elle cherchait toujours un moyen pour pouvoir être à ses côtés.

''Natsuki, qu'as-tu fait de moi ?'' Murmura la buveuse de thé en inspirant profondément.

La beauté de Kyoto, détacha sa ceinture et se pencha vers la louve, et toucha avec délicatesse ses lèvres puis remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille. A cet instant elle se rappela du baiser qu'elle avait eu avec Mai et se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Ça l'avait perturbé et cela continuait encore, cette image n'avait cessé de la tourmenter. Elle avait un poids dans son estomac, brûlant tout son corps et son âme c'était insupportable. Elle avait mal, elle était en colère, malheureuse, jalouse des sentiments qui ne lui correspondaient en aucuns cas, car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle les avait refoulés. Mais ne contrôlant plus ses désirs, elle se rapprocha de la princesse et se dirigea timidement vers ses lèvres les effleurant doucement puis elle les embrassa réellement profitant plus de leurs textures et saveurs. Elle ouvra lentement ses paupières pour mieux l'observer puis elle se recula de la fille endormie, son cœur continuait de battre frénétiquement et cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Reprenant son souffle, elle décida d'attendre un peu avant de réveiller sa camarade, elle voulait garder ce doux instant au plus profond de sa mémoire.

_Fin flash-back_


	12. 11Shizuru et Natsuki une nouvelle amitié

**Chapitre 11 Shizuru et Natsuki une nouvelle amitié ?**

Le lendemain de la fête, Natsuki avait la gueule de bois, elle avait eu des difficultés pour aller à l'école. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passée la veille, elle savait juste qu'elle avait une énorme bosse sur le front et qu'au réveil elle avait la bouche sèche et pâteuse, ainsi que des nausées mais surtout elle avait à l'intérieur de sa tête un marteau piqueur qui menaçait de la faire exploser à tout moment. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aller à l'école aujourd'hui, se disait-elle mais elle voulait demander à ses amies ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Apercevant Shizuru, Nao et Mai qui étaient toutes les trois ensemble, l'héroïne pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Bonjour tout le monde." Dit la princesse de glace en saluant ses camarades.

"Natsuki !" Répondirent ses trois amies en cœur.

"Arg...Ne criez pas aussi fort." Grommela la première année qui se tenait la tête à cause de sa gueule de bois.

"Désolée !" Reprirent le trio.

''…''

La première année décida qu'il valait mieux aller droit au but.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée hier ?" Demanda la princesse de glace.

Les trois fille se mirent à devenir écarlate en même temps ce qui paniqua la protagoniste et ses amies lui dirent rien d'important, mais la beauté sombre n'était pas si stupide surtout en voyant leurs réactions plus que suspectent.

"Je suis sûre que vous me cachez quelque chose !" Gronda la première année.

"Natsuki tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé hier ?" Demanda Tokiha gênée.

"Bien sûr que non je ne le sais pas, sinon je ne vous le demanderai pas !" Aboya la fille aux cheveux nuit commençant à perdre patience, qu'avait-elle pu faire de stupide hier soir pour que les trois amies paraissent si embarrassées mais surtout mal à l'aise en la regardant.

"Alors vous allez me le dire ou non ?" Questionna de nouveau Kuga qui commençait à s'énerver.

Ses amies se mirent d'accord et lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé la veille.

"J'ai vomi sur Reito Kanzaki ? Et puis Nao lui a donné un coup de poing et comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'on aura des problèmes?" Dit la louve inquiète.

"Ara, je ne pense pas que Reito portera plainte contre Zhang, même si maintenant il a le nez cassé, je ne le vois pas trop dire qu'il s'est fait mettre K.O. par une fille car il avait été très insistant pour séduire Mai. "Répondit la fille aux yeux cramoisis.

La première année se mit à rire brusquement ce qui surprit ses amies.

"Natsuki ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer de Reito ainsi." Ajouta la rouquine.

Mais la princesse de glace continua de rire encore de plus belle en se tenant l'estomac.

"Désolée, je ne voulais pas me moquer, je sais que ce qu'on a fait n'est pas bien même s'il l'a mérité."

"Natsuki !"Gronda Viola.

"Mais mettez-vous à ma place, j'imaginais juste Monsieur Perfection avec un bandage en plein milieu de visage et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire."

Ses camarades imaginèrent aussi le visage de Kanzaki et ne purent s'empêcher de rire elles aussi.

"Et est-ce qu'il s'est passé autre chose que je ne sais pas ?" Demanda la première année.

Les trois étudiantes se mirent à rougir encore plus qu'au début en se rappelant toutes du baiser qu'elles avaient partagé avec leur camarade, et lui disaient que rien d'autre d'important ne s'était produit et les trois amies s'en allèrent le plus vite possible tout en évitant mal à l'aise le regard de la beauté sombre.

"Oi ! Je ne vous crois pas du tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait d'idiot ? Allez dites le moi ! Mai ! Shizuru ! Nao ! Répondez-moi ! Bon sang !" Hurla Kuga.

-xox-

Cela faisait deux heures que la fille aux iris jade était en cours d'histoire, et elle entendit à son plus grand soulagement la sonnerie retentir annonçant la fin du cours. Assise sur sa chaise Natsuki s'étira ses bras et vit une fille arriver à ses côtés, c'était Tomoe Marguerite, LA fan de Shizuru "onee-sama", mais la beauté sombre ne semblait pas la reconnaître.

Les camarades de classes regardaient le spectacle entre nos deux protagonistes.

"Tu es Kuga n'est-ce pas ?" S'enquit la fille aux cheveux verts.

"Et qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?"

"Tu sais probablement qui je suis."

"Pas vraiment, je devrais ? Tu es la cuisinière ou la femme de ménage ?" Répondit la princesse de glace en baillant.

Cette remarque fit rire le reste de la classe, Tomoe devenait de plus en plus énervée par le comportement de cette insolente. Elle alla vers la fenêtre et mit ses deux mains aux bords de celle-ci et déclara :

"Je suis Tomoe Marguerite la fan n°1 de Shizuru-sama, et je voulais dire qu'une personne comme toi, vulgaire, brute, qui n'a aucun savoir vivre ne pouvait être auprès de Onee-sama, qui est la grâce et la perfection même."

"Euh Tomoe," dit une fille qui s'approcha d'elle.

"Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée en ce moment." S'énerva Marguerite qui s'est retournée vers celle qui la dérangeait.

"C'est juste que Natsuki n'est plus là et m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à entendre...euh...tes divagations."

La fille aux cheveux verts regarda la table de Kuga et remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là, Marguerite se mit à bouillir de rage. _Natsuki Kuga tu vas me le payer !_ Pensa la fan de Viola en serrant ses poings.

La protagoniste se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, elle voulait surtout s'éloigner de cette folle; elle ne savait pas s'y prendre avec ce genre de personne sans vouloir les frapper.

Mais il semblerait que les ennuis venaient juste de commencer lorsqu'elle vit un groupe d'étudiante venir à sa rencontre.

La Seito Kaichou était en compagnie de ses fans, quand elle vit Tokiha courir dans tous les sens paniquée ; la brunette s'excusa auprès de ses groupies et leur signifia qu'elle devait aller voir quelqu'un.

"Ara Mai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Interrogea la seconde année qui était allée à la rencontre de la rouquine.

"C'est Natsuki, elle a disparu."

"Natsuki ?" La brunette commençait à paniquer elle aussi.

"Des élèves l'ont vu en compagnie d'un groupe de fille sûrement tes fans Shizuru et depuis je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle, alors je suis partie à sa recherche, mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée." Bégaya la rousse terrorisée.

"Je vais t'aider à la rechercher, à deux on pourra la trouver plus rapidement." Ajouta la deuxième année.

La camarde de classe de Kuga accepta l'offre de la star de l'école et elles se séparèrent chacune de leur côté.

Viola ne savait pas où aller, puis elle se dirigea vers un groupe d'étudiante qui furent ravie de la voir, mais la brunette ne faisait pas attention et leur demanda si elle avait vu la princesse de glace, elles lui répondirent qu'elle l'avaient vu se diriger derrière la court de la bibliothèque. Les remerciant, la jeune fille se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible mais bien sûr de manière gracieuse.

Elle trouva enfin la première année qui était contre un mur entourée d'une dizaine de fille.

"Tu as intérêt à t'éloigner de Onee-sama." Dit l'une d'elle.

"Tu devrais plutôt le dire à ta Onee-sama, c'est elle qui n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis le début de l'année." Répliqua la fille aux iris émeraude irritée.

"Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ainsi ? Tu te prends pour qui !" Rugit l'une des fans.

"Et vous pour qui vous vous prenez, déjà à m'ennuyer pour ce genre de débilité, puis me commander pour faire ceci ou cela."

"C'est notre dernier avertissement, ne t'approche plus d'Onee-sama." Menaça le groupe.

"Ça ne me dérange pas, je pourrais enfin être tranquille." Termina la première année.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse de Natsuki, la Seito Kaichou sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Pourquoi cela lui faisait une telle peine ? Elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même la raison, elle ne l'a connaissait que depuis quelque jours, alors elle ne devait pas se sentir si mal. Mais la suite du conflit la surprit totalement.

"Tu es vraiment la pire des ordures, comment oses-tu parler ainsi de Shizuru-sama ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi, vous valez pas mieux que moi et je dirais que vous êtes pires." Rajouta Kuga.

Abasourdie par ce que venait de dire la première année, la fille aux cheveux sombres profita du silence pour continuer :

"Vous idolâtrez une personne que vous connaissez à peine, vous ne cherchez qu'en elle la perfection et l'aura qu'elle donne. Et vous vous faites avoir par ce faux sourire qu'elle donne tous les jours. Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous faites avoir si facilement, j'avoue que j'ai détesté Shizuru quand je l'ai vue la première fois, je ne supporte pas ce genre de personne dont tout ce qu'elle faisait paraissait trop parfait. Mais j'ai vu que vous étiez pire qu'elle et le pire c'est que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que tout ce que vous appréciez chez elle, c'est une image qu'elle a crée spécialement pour vous car vous voulez qu'elle soit ainsi. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi imbue de sa personne, enfin je sais pas je suis pas psychologue."

Une des filles énervée par les propos de la louve, voulait lui donner une gifle; la princesse de glace ferma les yeux à ce moment là, (_paf_) mais rien ne se produisit pourtant elle avait entendu le bruit d'une claque et elle n'avait rien senti.

La fille aux cheveux sombres rouvrit ses yeux, et à sa grande surprise elle vit la brunette en face d'elle. Le groupe de fille était sous le choc, l'une d'elle avait frappé leur précieuse idole.

"Shi-shizuru-onee-sama, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous frapper." Implorait l'une d'elle.

"Ara, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas senti grand chose."

"Je suis vraiment désolée," se mit à pleurer la tortionnaire.

-xox-

C'était un comble pour la première année, elle qui se faisait insulter de tous les noms et malmener, elle se sentait maintenant comme la méchante. C'est pas sa faute si leur précieuse star s'était prise une claque, et elle se doutait que l'idole de la Fuuka avait dû entendre les propos qu'elle disait sur elle. Mais la beauté sombre ne savait pas comment réagir, elle devait choisir parmi ses propositions qui lui venaient à l'esprit :

1. S'excuser (Oui mais pourquoi ? Elle avait juste dit la vérité, peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons et surtout pas dans des bonnes circonstances.)

2. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et rire (mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire en ce moment.)

3. Il ne restait plus que la dernière solution, qu'elle toujours a utilisée et qui a toujours marchée en général : fuir.

Contournant discrètement la brunette, la jeune fille chercha à partir, mais la fille aux cheveux ébène la retint par la main. La présidente du conseil des étudiants commença à parler.

"Ara, je suis vraiment désolée Natsuki tout ceci est de ma faute, je te demande pardon."

"Hein ?" Le cerveau de la première année avait fait un reset, et les filles autour d'elle furent tout aussi surprises. La brunette se retourna vers les groupies.

"Tout ce qu'a dit Natsuki est vrai, c'est moi seul qui choisit d'être auprès d'elle, qui l'ait poursuivie un peu partout, c'est de ma propre initiative que j'ai choisi d'être son parrain scolaire. Alors si vous voulez quelqu'un à qui vous en prendre ce n'est pas Kuga mais moi."

Les fans se mirent à déglutir en voyant l'aura sombre entourer la présidente du conseil, et elles reculèrent paniquées se regroupant entre elle.

''Shizuru-sama-'' Dit le groupe mais la dite Shizuru-sama les empêcha de continuer.

''Autre chose, je ne vous laisserai plus vous prendre à elle sans que vous ayez affaire à moi, et je ne vous autoriserai plus à vous approcher de moi de quelque façon si vous lui faites le moindre mal ou si j'apprends que vous essayez de lui en faire, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?'' Ajouta la brunette de manière glaciale ce qui pétrifia ses fans qui commençaient à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Viola se retourna vers la première année dont le regard montrait de la culpabilité et une grande peine.

''Natsuki je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer, j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus.'' Une larme coula à la joue de la star de Fuuka, en la voyant ainsi, les fans se mirent à pleurer.

La beauté sombre était mal à l'aise, tous était en train de pleurer, mais c'est quoi cette histoire. La protagoniste ne sachant que faire se mit à s'agiter dans tout les sens, en se frottant la tête avec ses mains.

"Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais cerveau trouve quelque chose, t'as un bug ou quoi ? Je t'utilise pas souvent alors marche pour une fois." Marmonna Kuga.

Ayant vu la réaction de la fille aux iris jade, la beauté de Kyoto se mit à sourire d'une manière angélique ce qui surprit ses fans. Mais ne l'ayant pas remarqué la première année continua son sketch.

"Oh bon sang, je suis dans le pétrin, je le savais je suis maudite, je dois aller voir un exorciste, un marabout ou un prêtre, peut-être tous en même temps."

A ces propos la présidente des étudiants afficha un visage si radieux que les groupies en étaient étonnées, elles n'avaient jamais vu leur idole sourire de cette manière et c'était du à celle à qui elles étaient en train de martyriser.

Et Natsuki toujours dans son monde continua encore ne remarquant pas que tout le monde la regardait avec attention cette fois-ci.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai plus un problème dans ma tête, faudrait que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même sinon on va me prendre pour une fo-"

La princesse de glace ne finit pas son monologue quand elle entendit des rires, toutes avaient vu sa prestation et elle en rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à rire ! "Aboya la première année mal à l'aise.

''Tu sais, si tu as un problème d'exorcisme il y a un prêtre ici." Ajouta la Seito Kaichou en souriant chaleureusement.

"Quoi ? Non ça ira !''

"Ara, Natsuki sait toujours me redonner le sourire, c'est ce que j'apprécie tant chez elle.''

''Tu es juste en train de te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas la même chose." Le visage de la beauté sombre étudiante était totalement rouge pivoine.

"Ara, tu es vraiment très rouge, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" La fille à l'accent de Kyoto avait mis sa main sur le front de la jeune fille qui devint encore plus brûlant.

"La-la ferme, je suis pas rouge, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud." Bougonna la première année en croisant des bras.

"Pourtant on est à l'extérieur, il fait seulement 10°c et il vient juste de pleuvoir." Répondit d'un air taquin la deuxième année.

"C'est à cause de l'uniforme, voilà."

"Pourtant je porte le même que toi et je n'ai pas chaud."

"La-la ferme !" Cria la louve solitaire.

Les filles qui assistaient à la scène étaient surprises de voir leur idole agir ainsi, elle n'avait pas la même attitude que lorsqu'elle était en leur compagnie, et n'affichait pas le même visage. Et c'était à cause de cette fille. Peut être qu'elle avait raison quand elle disait qu'elles ne connaissaient pas le vrai visage de leur Onee-sama.

"Natsuki." Parla l'une d'elle.

L'héroïne se mit sur la défensive prête à riposter si quelque chose allait se produire.

"Nous sommes désolées de la manière dont nous nous sommes comportées." S'excusa l'une des fans.

Est-ce que la première année avait-elle mal entendu ? Elle a maintenant un problème d'audition ou peut-être qu'elle rêvait, alors elle se pinça.

"Aie ! Ça fait vraiment mal." Grommela Kuga.

La brunette ne put s'empêcher à ce moment là, de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La-lâche moi ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça, tu veux que je sois exécutée sur place par tes fans." Aboya paniquée la fille aux iris émeraudes.

Shizuru tenait toujours la louve dans ses bras, celle-ci se débattait pour pouvoir s'en échapper quant à la buveuse de thé elle parla à ses fans.

"Natsuki est une amie très importante pour moi, alors si vous lui faite du mal ça me blessera moi aussi, si vous m'appréciez un temps soit peu alors ne vous en prenez pas à elle mais à moi."

Les filles étaient visiblement désolées par le comportement qu'elles avaient eu et s'excusèrent de nouveau à la beauté sombre et à leur idole et promettant de ne plus s'en prendre à la première année mais elles ne pouvaient le promettre pour les autres fans. Elles partirent en laissant derrière elles les deux amies.

"C'est nouveau ça ! Depuis quand on est amie ?" Répliqua le fille aux iris jade qui cherchait toujours à s'enfuir des bras de la brunette.

"Ara, tu ne me considères pas comme une amie." Shizuru fit semblant de pleurer et la captive se mit à bégayer cherchant à réconforter la brunette.

"Je...je suppose qu'on peut être amie."

La Seito Kaichou se remit à sourire.

"Tu m'as piégée pour que je dise ses mots embarrassants." Grogna la princesse de glace.

Puis une larme coula à la joue de Miss populaire. La fille aux iris verts l'avait encore faite pleurer.

"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée." Encore un bug pour notre héroïne qui parlait maintenant comme un robot.

"Non, c'est juste que je suis heureuse que tu me considères comme une amie."

A ses mots la rebelle se mit de nouveau à rougir.

"Ne ne dis pas ce genre de choses si embarrassantes."

"Ara, tu veux que je te refroidisse un peu, tu es brûlante, je vais enlever ta veste."

"Shizuru pourquoi tu enlèves la tienne aussi ?"

"Ara, pour me refroidir aussi, le corps de Natsuki est particulièrement chaud, si tu veux je peux enlever ton sweat-shirt et le reste si tu veux."

"NON !" Natsuki réussit à s'échapper des bras de Shizuru et se mit à fuir.

''Natsuki attends-moi !'' Termina la brunette en la suivant le sourire aux lèvres.


	13. 12 Folle de rage

**Chapitre 12 Folle de rage**

Une semaine se passa, Natsuki ouvra son casier et y découvrit des lettres de menace, et des ordures. Mais elle avait pris l'habitude, cela faisait depuis le début de l'année que cela arrivait. Mai arriva à ce moment-là.

"Natsuki qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton casier ?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"Tu n'as pas remarqué, on dirait que mon casier est la nouvelle poubelle de l'école." La jeune fille prit tout ce que contenait le casier et le jeta à la véritable poubelle puis elle soupira en ajouta que c'était à cause d'_elles_. Même s'il y avait moins de lettres de menace depuis que Shizuru l'avait protégée contre certaines de ces fans.

Natsuki disait "elles" pour Viola et Zhang ou ShizNoa. Depuis que ShizNao l'avait choisie pour être son parrain solaire, elle n'a eu que des ennuies, le casier n'était qu'un parmi les autres mais ça ne perturbait pas la rebelle qui comme tout le monde le savait, avait une forte personnalité mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Depuis le début de l'année, quand la pause commençait, la première année avait pris l'habitude d'aller au parc où elle laissait son vélo, c'était un endroit tranquille et personne ne venait l'embêter que ce soit les fans de Shizuru, l'idole de l'école elle même, Zhang ou Tokiha.

Mais on dirait que ça ne sera pas le cas, la beauté sombre vit un groupe avec en tête une fille qu'elle avait déjà vu, mais ne savait plus son prénom.

Elle avait les cheveux courts d'une couleur verte, elle était accompagnée de 5 autres filles.

"Natsuki Kuga nous t'avons trouvée, tu pensais vraiment te cacher éternellement." Cracha l'une d'elle

L'héroïne avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que lui trouve Shizuru onee-sama, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air très intelligente en plus." Ajouta une autre élève.

La nouvelle étudiante avait un seuil très bas en ce qui concerne la tolérance et la patience, elle chercha à ne pas insulter ces filles.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !" Gronda la fille aux cheveux nuit.

"Que tu restes éloignée de Shizuru onee-sama et de Nao onee-sama."

"Encore cette histoire ! Je le voudrais bien mais elles n'arrêtent pas de me coller où que j'aille et puis c'est elles qui ont choisies d'être mes parrains scolaires chose dont j'aurais bien voulu me passer." Soupira la rebelle qui commençait à ne plus supporter de tout le temps se justifier auprès des autres.

"Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de nos onee-sama !" Une des groupies leva la main pour frapper la jeune fille à lunette mais Kuga cette fois-ci se défendit, elle attrapa le poignet de la fan hystérique et le retourna derrière le dos de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de douleur.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te le casser sauf si je n'ai pas le choix." Menaça la nouvelle élève qui maintenant étendit une aura sombre autour d'elle.

Les filles autour étaient effrayés et s'enfuirent à toute jambe et la princesse des glaces libéra son emprise de la fan qui elle aussi prit ses jambes à son cou.

Mais la beauté sombre n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait une fille qui était toujours là, c'était celle aux cheveux verts.

"T'es qui déjà ?" Questionna la première année ce qui énerva celle-ci.

"Tomoe Marguerite la fan n°1 de Shizuru."

"Ah c'est vrai la cinglé n°1."

"Tu ne fuis pas comme les autres." Demanda Kuga.

La fan ne bougea pas d'un poil et se mit à rire.

"Comment puis-je avoir peur d'une fille comme toi ? Et je connais des choses sur toi et ta famille et pas de très jolie chose."

La première année surprise, ne voyait pas où elle en voulait en venir, regardant l'air surpris de la beauté sombre, Marguerite rajouta :

"Tu sais à propos de ton beau père."

La beauté sombre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait toujours essayé d'oublier ce tragique événement, mais elle osa lui rappeler toute la peine qu'elle avait endurée. Les cris, les pleurs, cette souffrance qui ne s'était jamais totalement effacée dans son cœur.

Une rage incontrôlable s'empara d'elle, ses yeux prenaient des tons des plus sombres, la fan choquée ne se mettait plus à rire et semblait pétrifiée de peur, elle recula à l'approche de la louve solitaire qui paraissait hors de contrôle. Tomoe se retrouva coincée contre un mur, alors que son bourreau s'approcha d'elle, elle vit que celle-ci s'apprêter à lui donner un coup de poing, la fille aux cheveux verts se mit à crier.

"Natsuki !" Cria une voix, c'était celle Viola.

Mais la fille aux iris émeraudes n'y prêta aucune attention et donna un coup de poing.

Le sang coulait à flot, on avait entendu le bruit d'un os se casser, Tomoe était par terre se tenant le visage en pleurant et Shizuru se précipita vers les deux jeunes filles.

-xox-

Pourquoi Viola était là à ce moment là ? Elle avait vu il y a quelque instant le groupe de fan, qu'avait fait fuir la louve, elles se mirent à crier qu'elles devaient se dépêcher car Natsuki Kuga était quelqu'un de dangereuse, et une autre de ses fans disait qu'elle était inquiète d'avoir laissé Tomoe seule avec elle.

La Seito Kaichou était inquiète elle aussi, elle connaissait sa groupie ; elle était prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, qu'importe les moyens qu'elle devait utiliser. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aide la princesse de glace. Mais c'était sans se douter que ce n'était pas la victime qui était en danger. Elle n'avait jamais vu la première année ainsi, elle était totalement différente, elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un et quand elle vit qu'elle s'apprêter donner un coup de poing Marguerite, elle se mit crier son nom et courut la rejoindre.

"Natsuki tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ta main est toute ensanglantée." Implora son parrain scolaire qui était réellement paniquée par l'apparence de sa main qui était déformée et rougeâtre.

"Ça ne te concerne pas ! Alors tu devrais tenir ton pitbull en laisse car la prochaine fois je ne viserai pas le mur." La colère de la princesse de glace n'avait pas diminué malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourait toute sa main, elle était énervée et à bout de nerf.

"Shizuru onee-sama vous avez vu c'est une folle furieuse, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part." La fille aux cheveux jade s'approcha de la brunette comme d'un enfant apeuré venant aux bras de sa mère, cette scène était vraiment d'un pathétique aux yeux de Natsuki. Ne supportant cette atmosphère, elle décida de partir.

''Natsuki !'' Cria la brunette.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était rejointe par la fille aux yeux cramoisis, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? La protagoniste ne savait pas si elle pouvait contenir cette rage encore plus longtemps.

La star de Fuuka se mit en face de sa camarade qui ne pouvait plus passer, elle essaya de forcer le chemin mais la deuxième année l'en empêcha.

"Dégage !" Dit Natsuki visiblement épuisée physiquement et mentalement par tous ces événements.

"Non, pas question ! Tu es blessée, je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie." Viola resta sur ses positions.

**"J'AI DIT DEGAGE** !" Hurla la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres commençait à tituber, elle perdait un peu plus de sang, et se mit à tenir sa tête puis commençait à tourner de l'œil mais elle ne le voulait pas que ce soit devant elle, tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute, mais même si au fond elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de Shizuru. Elle n'avait pas demandé à sa folle de fan d'agir ainsi. Et puis surtout elle avait vu l'air dévasté de la brunette ce qui la rendait plus coupable de son comportement envers elle.

"Natsuki !" Cette fois c'était Zhang qui arriva elle était paniquée à la vue de la blessée.

"Nao, est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener à l'infirmerie ?" Demanda la blessée agonisante de douleur mais ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps la douleur et la tension, elle tomba inerte sur le sol.

"NATSUKI !" Crièrent les deuxièmes années.

-xox-

Deux heures se sont écoulés depuis que la beauté sombre s'est évanouie, Viola qui était resté à son chevet s'était mise à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que tout ceci arrive à son amie, elle était allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, la couleur de son visage était cadavérique et les médecins disaient qu'elle s'était fracturé un grand nombre de ses os de la main et qu'à ce moment là, la première année avait un choc émotionnel à cause d'un très grand stress.

La brunette se rappela le visage de sa camarde quand elle voulait passer, c'était de la colère mélangé à de la haine, ça faisait tellement mal à la présidente. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur durant toute sa vie.

La seule pensée que Kuga puisse la haïr la rendrait folle ou pourrait même la tuer. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce sentiment ? La beauté sombre n'était juste qu'une autre distraction dans la vie de la star de Fuuka, enfin c'est ce qu'elle s'était persuadée.

Mais au fond elle, elle connaissait la vérité, elle tenait à Natsuki plus qu'elle ne le pensait ou le voulait, durant la semaine passé avant ce tragique événement, elle passait la majorité de son temps avec la première année. Et puis quand elle l'avait embrassée dans sa voiture, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour elle. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre que pour elle.

A la bibliothèque, malgré qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide; elle l'a laissée rester auprès d'elle ou pendant les repas à midi, elle restait assise à côté d'elle dans la parc même si elles ne parlaient pas, Shizuru était juste heureuse d'être à ses côtés.

Viola se mit à pleurer de nouveau, quand une main froide lui sécha une larme qui coulait de sa joue, c'était la convalescente qui s'était réveillée et lui souriait si chaleureusement que la deuxième année en était déboussolée, Kuga venait de lui toucher le visage et en plus de ça, elle lui souriait si amicalement qu'elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter à tout moment. Elle attrapa avec sa main celle de la louve et ferma les yeux au contact de sa peau froide sur sa joue, la faisant frissonner non de froid mais de joie.

La fille au regard émeraude voulait se relever mais utilisa sa main blessée et faillit tomber du lit, mais la beauté à l'accent de Kyoto se leva de sa chaise et accourra vers pour la soutenir.

Le cœur de la brunette n'allait plus tenir longtemps, elle était si proche de la blessée, sa peau était si douce et sentait une odeur divine, ses cheveux étaient doux comme de la soie. Mais ce qui la fait craquer, c'était ses yeux, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux, même la plus pure des pierres précieuses n'égalait sa beauté ou son éclat. Ils étaient si beaux, perçants mais tendres à la fois.

Elle n'avait jamais pu le remarquer à cause de ses grosses lunettes, _quel gâchis _se disait-elle.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Natsuki commença à parler.

"Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passée, j'étais à bout de nerf et je m'en suis pris à toi alors que tu n'avais rien fait de mal et je m'excuse aussi pour t'avoir blessée en te parlant aussi violemment."

La brunette était à nouveau sous le choc, la première année s'excusait alors que tout ce qui s'était passée était entièrement de sa faute.

"Non c'est ma faute." Répondit Viola avec un air très triste.

"Shizuru..." Murmura la princesse de glace qui mit de nouveau sa main sur son visage, elle releva la tête vers son amie qui lui souriait.

En entendant son prénom être prononcé si tendrement par son amie, la remplit d'une joie incomparable et elle lui sourit gentiment en retour.

Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait montrer de tels sentiments en face de quelqu'un que ce soit du choc, des pleurs et des rires en un seul instant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais une chose était sûre c'était toujours à cause de la princesse de glace qu'elle montrait ces facettes d'elle.

Soudain quelqu'un rentra en trombe dans la chambre de la blessée, c'était Mai elle pleurait à toutes larmes en voyant sa camarade dans un tel état et se jeta dans ses bras. La Seito Kaichou voyant cette embrassade en parut jalouse et énervée.

"Oi Mai ne me serre pas aussi fort, tu ne vois pas que je suis blessée." Aboya la convalescente.

Tokiha ne l'écoutait pas et le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Gênée la buveuse de thé ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était vraiment énervée par ce que faisait la rouquine ; elle aurait voulu la séparer de sa Natsuki. Et l'envoyer dans un avion charter en direction d'un pays à l'autre bout du monde ou alors qu'elle soit en plein milieu de l'océan avec un radeau.

_Pourquoi elle la serre autant ! Elle ne voit pas que ça gêne **ma** Natsuki, et puis ça fait combien de temps qu'elle va rester comme ça. _Grimaça la Seito Kaichou.

Le médecin arriva au grand soulagement de la brunette et il demanda aux jeunes filles de le laisser seul pour pouvoir ausculter la main de Natsuki.

-xox-

Shizuru et Mai sortirent aussitôt de la chambre, la fille aux iris cramoisis n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était là assise à la salle d'attente comme si rien ne s'était passée; comment ose t-elle venir après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

D'une colère noire la brunette alla voir Tomoe, et lui dit de partir immédiatement mais celle-ci ne voulait pas, tant que son idole était là. Mlle Perfection eu du mal à se contrôler, quand elle imagina de nouveau le visage pâle de son amie.

"Tu ne vois pas que tu as provoqué assez de problème pour aujourd'hui ?" Gronda la brune.

"Et à qui la faute ?" Répondit la fan irritée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comme tu regardais cette salope."

Viola hors d'elle, gifla la fille aux cheveux verts qui se tînt la joue en feu, elle ajouta :

"Je ne me laisserai pas faire, toi et Natsuki Kuga vous allez me le payer."

Marguerite partit furieuse quant à la buveuse de thé regardait sa main tremblante, elle avait giflé quelqu'un pour la première fois, c'était une étrange sensation. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de très calme et droit, et ne se laissait jamais emporter par la colère. Mais lorsque sa fan avait dit du mal de son amie, elle ne le supporta pas ; qu'on dise ces mots médisants sur celle à qui elle tenait tant.

Tokiha qui avait assistée à la dispute vint la rejoindre et lui demanda si tout allait bien. La brunette acquiesça, La rouquine la prévint qu'elle devait partir travailler et s'excusa car elle devait s'en aller mais ça ne dérangeait pas du tout la brunette. Viola décida de retourner dans la chambre de la blessée et la vit en train de dormir paisiblement. Elle se rapprocha du lit de sa camarade, la deuxième année vit une mèche au milieu du visage de la princesse de glace, elle prit grand soin de la replacer derrière son oreille.

La brunette ne put s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, elle était tellement belle, sa peau si parfaite malgré la très grande blancheur, ses longs cils scintillaient à la lumière du couché de soleil, et ses lèvres paraissaient si douces. Shizuru s'assit sur le lit de la convalescente, à ses côtés, elle essaya de toucher son visage mais la beauté sombre se mit à bouger et elle retira immédiatement sa main la ramenant vers sa poitrine puis elle regarda de nouveau la louve. Juste l'observer et la toucher lui procura un plaisir incomparable. Elle se sentait comme envoûtée à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait et l'intensité de ses sentiments ne semblait pas diminuer et c'était même le contraire, la présidente du conseil s'approcha doucement vers le visage de Kuga.

''Natsuki que suis-je pour toi ? Une camarade de classe ? Ton parrain scolaire ? Ton amie ? Ou...''

La beauté à l'accent de Kyoto se remémora des moments qu'elle avait passés avec la première année et surtout du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec la princesse de glace, elle se rapprocha de son visage et se mit à fermer les yeux et mit ses longs cheveux miel derrière son oreille.

''Na-tsu-ki. Je...je...''

La buveuse de thé se mit à l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-xox-

A ce moment-même, la fan de Viola sortit de l'hôpital furieuse et vit Reito en compagnie de Tate un de ses amis de son école privé.

"Cette Kuga va me le payer, je n'ai jamais été si embarrassée de toute ma vie, et c'est de sa faute si j'ai mon nez dans cet état." Hurla Kanzaki.

"C'est aussi un peu de ta faute, si tu avait arrêté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Répondit son ami.

"Tu es de son côté ou quoi ?" Gronda le garçon aux cheveux couleur charbon.

"Non, mais je dis juste que ça ne sert à rien de se venger."

"Il vaut mieux que tu me laisses."

Voyant l'air sérieux de son ami Tate s'en alla en soupirant.

"Toi aussi tu détestes cette Kuga."

Reito surpris, vit en face de lui la fan de Shizuru qui l'avait rejoint.

"En quoi ça te concerne !" Rugit le garçon énervé.

"Il semblerait que nous ayons le même ennemi, je haïs cette Kuga, comme on dit les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis."

Reito se méfia de ce que venait de dire cette inconnue, il l'a connaissée à peine.

''Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?''

''Ton aide pour me venger de cette fille.''

''Je veux bien mais comment ? Tu as un plan ?''

"Oh que oui, j'ai même découvert des choses très intéressante sur elle, qui pourrait nuire à sa réputation et même la détruire totalement mais je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser pour l'instant." Ajouta Marguerite avec un sourire diabolique.

Le jeune homme était curieux de découvrir les informations que détenait cette fille aux cheveux jade et accepta son offre de s'allier avec elle.


	14. 13 Le passé de Kuga

Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires au chapitre précédent car sincèrement sans vous j'aurai arrêté cette fic depuis un certain temps et on dirait que je vais atteindre les 100 reviews et je vous l'avoue je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, surtout pour une première fiction. Ensuite, je voulais ajouter qu'on se rapproche de la fin, c'est triste mais faut bien une fin à toute chose. Et pour ce qui concerne ce chapitre, en fait il est totalement différent de celui que j'avais l'intention de publier, il est beaucoup mais beaucoup moins sombre. J'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment car je commence à déprimer, j'écris des choses trop triste et sa affecte mon humeur. Mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 Le passé de Kuga<p>

* * *

><p>Viola était à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à la première année.<p>

"Shizuru tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de venir tous les jours me voir, tu dois sûrement être occupée avec les cours et tes devoirs en tant que Seito Kaichou."

"Ara, alors tu apprécies si peu ma compagnie, je suis une si grande gêne pour toi." La brunette se mit à mettre ses mains sur ses yeux comme si elle allait pleurer.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'apprécie réellement que tu sois avec moi."

"Vraiment, tu aimes que je sois à tes côtés ?" A ces mots, la brunette leva les yeux en faisant son regard de chien battu en direction de la beauté sombre qui en fût totalement prise au dépourvu, ce qui fit sourire la présidente.

"Oui." Soupira Natsuki, qui venait de comprendre qu'elle avait été piégée.

Depuis quelque temps Kuga et la brunette étaient devenues vraiment proches, mais elles étaient en même temps si éloignées l'une de l'autre. La deuxième année ne connaissait rien de cette mystérieuse fille, sur sa vie familiale, sur ce qu'elle aimait ou détestait. Elle voulait tout connaître d'elle et surtout profiter le plus possible de son temps avec son amie, ça lui était devenu quelque chose essentielle.

"Je n'ai pas vu tes parents te rendre visite ces derniers jours, est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de ce qu'il t'est arrivée?" S'enquit la fille à l'accent de Kyoto.

La princesse de glace devint de plus en plus tendue et crispée, ce qui étonna la buveuse de thé quand elle vit son amie serrer des dents et des poings.

"Ça ne te concerne pas ! Alors occupes toi de tes affaires et parlons d'autre chose." Gronda la louve.

Surprise par la rudesse des paroles, la présidente ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

"Mais s'ils pensaient qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose de grave ou alors que tu as disparue, ils pourraient être morts d'inquiétude."

"LA FERME ! Ne me parle plus de ça !" Hurla Natsuki.

La présidente fut bouleversée par la réaction de la jeune fille, elle avait le même visage quand elle était avec Marguerite derrière la cour de la bibliothèque. Les yeux remplient par les ténèbres et vides de toute âme. Elle demanda à la brunette de partir immédiatement car elle voulait rester seule.

"Natsuki, je suis désolée, si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ..."

Ne laissant pas la deuxième année terminer sa phrase la jeune fille en colère, lui jeta un regard encore plus menaçant et la Seito Kaichou n'eut d'autre choix que de partir.

Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? La fille aux iris jade était en colère lorsqu'elle avait évoqué ses parents, est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour que la première année réagisse aussi brutalement ? La brunette avait vu une telle peine emplie de souffrance dans les yeux de Kuga. Elle décida de ne plus évoquer ce sujet, qui semblait blesser la louve.

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque de Fuuka, Tomoe montra l'article de journal à Reito.

"C'est pas croyable, qui aurait cru que cette fille avait un tel passé." Dit le garçon.

"Moi aussi j'ai eu la même réaction, mais le problème c'est comment utiliser cette information, en menaçant Natsuki, lui menacer de tout révéler ?''

"Je crois que j'ai une meilleur idée et je suis sûr que ça va la briser, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide Marguerite car tu es la seule qui puisse le faire."

Kanzaki lui raconta le plan machiavélique qu'il avait concocté, ce qui fit sourire la fille aux cheveux vert.

-xox-

Aujourd'hui, c'était le retour de notre héroïne à l'école, elle avait toujours son plâtre à la main et ne pouvait plus venir en vélo.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à l'académie, elle put sentir tous les regards se poser sur elle, elle en avait l'habitude depuis mais ils étaient différents, ce n'était pas de la jalousie ou de haine mais elle ne le savait pas vraiment comment le décrire.

Lorsqu'elle rentrait dans le hall, tout le monde se tût, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, elle vit de nombreuses photocopies d'articles de journaux placardés aux murs du hall et sur les casiers.

Shizuru, Mai et Nao était là avec les feuilles dans les mains. Quand elles virent leur amie arriver, elles semblaient gênées et mal à l'aise. La princesse de glace s'approchait des articles de journaux et en détacha une du mur mais la brunette lui prit aussitôt des mains et se mit à l'arracher en morceau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shizuru !" Aboya la fille aux cheveux bleus.

"Rien, c'est juste une blague de mauvais goût, ce n'est pas la peine de regarder."

"Je n'ai pas demandé ta permission de regarder ou non," la louve se mit à regarder le mur mais Mai et Nao se mirent en face d'elle.

''Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à la fin !''Gronda Kuga.

''On devrait y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer.'' Commenta Tokiha nerveusement.

Natsuki poussa son amie du chemin, et devint d'un coup toute pâle et se crispa.

C'était des articles concernant un drame familial sur la famille de Natsuki.

_Flash-back_

Cela s'est passé quand elle avait 12 ans, le beau père de Kuga était un ancien policier qui avait été mise à pied à cause d'une bavure lors d'une interpellation, l'homme avait tué un suspect mais personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passée. Depuis cet incident l'ancien policier était souvent à la maison ou à traîner dans les bars pour soulager sa peine et son stress. Il commençait à boire quelques verres d'alcool au début puis sa consommation devint de plus en plus régulière si ce n'est journalière, puis progressivement il devenait de plus en plus violent et commençait à battre sa mère. Elle resta tout de même à la maison pensant que c'était une mauvaise passe et que l'homme se reprendrait à un moment ou un autre, c'est ce qu'avait souhaitée Saeko Kuga mais ce ne fût pas du tout le cas. La mère de Natsuki commençait à avoir des traces apparentes de violence conjugale et voyant que son petit ami n'allait pas changer, elle décida de trouver un moyen de se séparer de lui.

Et pour cela elle devait gagner de l'argent, elle prit un travail de nuit et rentra souvent tard à la maison ne se rendant pas compte de la grave erreur qu'elle avait faite, l'ivrogne se défoula sur la seule personne qui était présente à la maison; c'est à dire Natsuki. Son beau père l'avait menacée de la tuer elle et sa mère, si elle disait quoique soit sur ce qui se passait à la maison. La fillette cacha tant bien que mal ses bleus à sa mère. Mais un soir tout se bouleversa, la fille aux iris jade se prit de nombreux coups, son beau père était comme un fou furieux. Elle a cru qu'elle allait y passer. Il commença à lui donner des coup de poing, elle tomba sur le sol puis il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et dans l'estomac, elle fût projetée contre un meuble sa tête percuta celui-ce et elle fut étourdit un moment.

Plus tard, elle entendit sa mère crier, elle venait de voir sa fille à moitié inconsciente sur le sol, l'héroïne vit sa mère se disputer avec l'homme et il commençait à la frapper elle aussi, elle tomba sur le sol et chercha pour se défendre autour d'elle mais l'homme commença à la frapper encore plus et se mit à l'étrangler la femme commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Natsuki se releva péniblement et prit une bouteille d'alcool qui était par terre et frappa l'homme, l'ancien policier tomba sur le sol inerte, la tête gisant dans son sang qui ne cessait de couler sur le sol. Paniquée la fillette s'approcha de l'homme et vit que l'homme ne respirait plus, il était mort sur le coup. Kuga alla voir sa mère qui était dans un état déplorable, elle ouvrit les yeux qui étaient convulsionnée et s'excusa auprès de sa fille car tout était de sa faute, si elle avait réagit avant tout ceci ne serait déroulé ainsi, il n'y aurait pas eu un tel drame puis Saeko ferma les yeux. La louve se mit à pleurer en voyant son beau père mort et sa mère inconsciente, Kuga appela le samu, sa mère était mal en point elle resta à l'hôpital quelques semaines. Depuis ce jour, Natsuki a fait un séjour en maison de repos, et elle est allée voir un psychologue puis elle vécut avec son père biologique qui a demandé la garde exclusive de sa fille en apprenant ce qui s'est passée avec son beau père. Natsuki n'a rien dit contre cette décision même si ça a brisé le cœur de sa mère qui allait être séparée de sa fille, mais celle-ci n'avait plus envie de vivre à Tokyo, son père a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait avec sa fille. Mais celle-ci ne faisait plus confiance à personne, et qu'importe les années alors il a décidé d'inscrire sa fille à la Fuuka académie et de lui payer un appartement pour qu'elle puisse vivre seule, afin de s'éloigner de son passé et refaire sa vie.

_Fin flash-back_

La tête lourde et l'esprit complètement vide, la princesse de glace essayait de se ressaisir, mais ne pouvait plus. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en à peine deux semaines, elle ne savait pas si santé mentale allait en prendre un coup. Puis elle vit Tomoe qui était en train de lui sourire sournoisement et lui saluer avec sa main, la première année comprenait immédiatement que c'était son œuvre, hors d'elle elle s'approcha de la fan et l'attrapa par le col.

''C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Hurla Kuga.

''Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ?''

''Ne fais pas l'innocente, juste parce que tu es jalouse et complètement folle, tu te crois tout permis !''

''Et qui la personne qui ose me dire ça ?

''Je vais te tuer.''

''Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas d'une meurtrière.'' Renchérit la fan.

''Espèce de...''

''TOMOE CA SUFFIT !'' Hurla la présidente du conseil qui avait rejoint les deux protagonistes. Elle avait attrapé le bras de la fille aux iris jade et lui demanda de relâcher Marguerite, pour ne pas avoir plus de problème. La beauté sombre dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas frapper la fille aux cheveux verts et elle la poussa sur le sol.

''Tu ne mérites pas que je te frappe.''

La princesse de glace frappa violemment sur poubelle qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. La beauté sombre vit que tout les élèves étaient en train de la regarder terrorisée, elle reconnue ce regard c'était le même qu'avait les autres à son égard quant ils apprirent son passé. Elle décida de partir le plus loin possible, de ne plus jamais revenir dans cette académie, de ses tourments, de leurs regards qui la tuais à petit feu; elle se mit à courir.

La Seito Kaichou qui avait été entourée de ses fans, s'en échappa et poursuivit la première année à la consternation de tous et l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra passionnément, avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la sortie de l'académie.

La beauté sombre se débattait comme une forcenée, mais Viola ne la lâcha pas même si celle-ci lui faisait mal en lui enfonçant ses ongles sur sa peau.

"Lâche moi ! Je te dis de me lâcher tout de suite !" Hurla furieusement Natsuki, qui chercha à retirer les bras de la présidente autour d'elle.

"Non, pas question, qu'importe ce que tu me diras je ne te lâcherai...jamais."

La princesse de glace à bout de nerf s'était mise à pleurer et à crier, c'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait devant quelqu'un alors devant une école entière. Shizuru se mit la serrer plus tendrement pour pouvoir la réconforter mais surtout prendre la douleur de Kuga en elle, ce geste surpris la première année, pourquoi elle l'a tenait dans ses bras après avoir appris son passé ? Et surtout pourquoi elle sentait que la brunette voulue partager sa peine et même chercha à retirer ce poids en elle. Personne ne s'était comportée ainsi avec elle. C'était le contraire, on l'avait toujours fuie comme la peste ou on parlait derrière son dos.

"Tu devrais me lâcher ou ta réputation va en prendre un coup, la fille la plus populaire est amie avec une meurtrière, elle a tué son beau père qui était un ancien policier alcoolique et violent, ça fait vraiment tâche avec toi."

"Je m'en fiche totalement et l'opinion des autres ne m'intéresse pas, si je peux seulement rester auprès de toi. Qu'importe ce que l'on dit de moi, tout ce qui compte c'est ce que tu penses de moi et rien d'autre."

La louve en fut surprise, elle se rappela de son enfance : ses camarades de classe l'avaient évité comme la peste en apprenant la vérité, elle pouvait même entendre leurs parents leur dire de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Ils avaient peur qu'elle fasse du mal à leur enfant ou d'autres disaient que c'était une pauvre petite fille et qu'elle n'a pas de chance d'avoir vécu dans ce cadre familial. Les enfants à l'époque étaient cruels avec elle et lui parlèrent de cette affaire pour la blesser, il lui arrivait de se battre avec eux. Cela renforça la peur et leurs parents demandèrent à ce qu'elle change d'école, alors que c'était de leurs fautes à eux si elle se comportait ainsi. C'est pour cela que la beauté sombre était devenue si froide envers les autres, ne faisant plus confiance à personne, elle créa une barrière tout autour ne laissant personne s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la juge, qu'on se montre compatissant pour ce qu'elle avait vécu.

"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Shizuru," Se mit à rire froidement la louve.

Ce qui terrifia les élèves qui assistaient toujours à la scène, ils virent un sourire sans vie et ses yeux sans âme et totalement obscurcis par la noirceur.

"Pourquoi tu dis ce genre de chose ? Tout le monde nous regarde, tu devrais me lâcher pendant qu'il est encore temps."

"Pas question !" Elle resserra encore plus son étreinte sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

"Tu devrais avoir peur de moi, j'ai tué quelqu'un, j'ai du sang sur les mains, je suis un monstre, un assassin, c'est ce que tout le monde pense et pensera, qu'importe que ce soit vrai ou faux ! Je le sais vous êtes tous pareils, vous avez peur ou pitié de la pauvre petite Kuga." Cria la jeune fille en serrant des poings et en regardant le plafond les larmes aux yeux.

Ces mots virulents firent trembler toute l'assemblée, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Je n'ai pas peur et je n'aurais jamais peur de toi Natsuki, mais une chose est sûre : tu es personne gentille, attentionnée, mignonne qui à parfois un langage assez violent mais qui à un cœur en or. Et tu n'es pas une meurtrière."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu me connais que depuis quelques semaines."

"Peut importe le temps, je n'aurais jamais peur de toi Natsuki, tout ceci n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher de ce drame. C'est arrivé à cause de _cet_ homme, si on doit vraiment nommé ce genre de personne un homme, il t'a fait du mal à toi et ta mère. Si j'avais été là à ce moment, j'aurais fait la même chose que toi. C'était de la légitime défense et les personnes qui médissent sur toi ou qui ont pitié en te le montrant, sont ceux qui sont les plus méprisables."

Natsuki se mit à déglutir difficilement. Comment la brunette pouvait percevoir si facilement tous ses sentiments ? C'était ce qu'elle avait dans son cœur depuis toutes ses années, oui elle se sentait coupable, on lui avait sans cesse répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute que c'était celle de son beau père mais elle n'arrivait pas à se le persuader. Si elle avait prévenu sa mère auparavant avant toute cette tragédie ou si elle s'était enfuie avant ou avez prévenu quelqu'un peut-être que rien de ceci ne se serait passé... tant d'hypothèses qui torturaient la beauté sombre depuis toutes ces années.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passé ! Tu as juste pitié de moi !''

"Je n'aurais jamais pitié de toi, j'ai trop d'estime pour toi pour faire ce genre de chose qui puisse te blesser.''

La fille aux iris jades en entendant ces paroles se mit à trembler puis mit ses mains sur son visage et continua à pleurer encore plus et s'écroula sur le sol accompagnée de Shizuru, qui la serrait toujours dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi tu agis de cette manière avec moi ? Tu aurais pu me laisser partir et vivre comme si je n'existais pas et mener une vie tranquille. Comme si rien de tout ceci s'était passée, ça aurait pour le mieux."

"Je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela, parce que je t'aime Natsuki, et cela ne changera jamais."

Les élèves qui étaient autour étaient sous le choc de la déclaration de leur idole, tout comme la beauté sombre.

La présidente du conseil étudiante se retourna vers les élèves et leur jeta un regard qui fit trembler toute l'assemblée puis elle leur déclara :

"Je vous interdis de vous en prendre à Natsuki de quelque façon que ce soit ou j'interviendrai. Je ne plaisante pas ! Je ferais tout pour la protéger. Même si c'est contre vous tous." Dit la présidente dont une aura meurtrière l'avait entourée, les étudiants se mirent à pâlir.

"Et à moi aussi," rajouta Mai qui s'était rapprochée des deux filles.

"On dirait que moi aussi je suis de la partie." Termina Nao en venant elle aussi.

La beauté sombre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et regarda ses amies avec étonnement.

"Natsuki je m'en fiche de ton passé, je serais toujours ton amie." Dit Tokiha la larme à l'œil et s'approcha du visage de Kuga et en lui essuyant ses larmes qui coulait toujours sur ses joues.

"Tout comme moi, à part la partie sur l'amitié." Ajouta Nao, ce qui fit sourire Kuga.

Tokiha et Zhang se mirent à déchirer les articles de journaux qui étaient placardés sur les casiers et les murs.

Puis quelques élèves se mirent eux aussi à enlever les article de journaux et les arracher puis les jeter dans la poubelle. Le nombre augmenta, et puis ils finirent par tous aider.

Dans l'ombre se trouvait Marguerite qui était hystérique, elle n'avait pas imaginé que les choses auraient pris une telle tournure.

-xox-

Natsuki, Mai, Nao et Shizuru sortirent de l'école pour se retrouver à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

''Ara, Natsuki est-ce que je peux te laisser un moment seule, je dois aller faire quelque chose.'' Demanda Shizuru.

''Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de me le demander.''

''Je te promets que je reviens très vite.''

''Ce n'est pas la peine de t'occuper de moi.'' Dit la première année.

''Je le veux, alors attends-moi s'il te plaît.''

''...D'accord.''

Viola se mit en face de la louve puis la serra affectueusement dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa sur la joue et se mit à lui sourire d'un sourire véritable, ce qui surprit la première année qui se mit à rougir.

Shizuru se dirigea vers le hall et vit Tomoe qui lui souriait et lui faisait un signe de la main pour la saluer. La Seito Kaichou s'approcha d'elle.

''Ara, est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant Tomoe ?''

''Oui, Shizuru Onee-sama.''

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la cour, et Marguerite se mit à toucher la main de la brunette, celle-ci se retourna et retira immédiatement sa main de sa fan.

''Onee-sama ?''

''Marguerite, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'approches plus de moi mais surtout de Natsuki, je ne le répéterai pas.'' Gronda la buveuse de thé ce qui fit blêmir la fan.

''Tout ça est la faute de cette fille ! C'est ça !''

''Non, c'est probablement une grande partie de ma faute pour ce qui s'est passée aujourd'hui...j'aurais dû faire quelque chose avant que ce genre de chose ne prenne une telle tournure mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.''

''Que voulez vous dire Onee-sama ?''

''Je parle de ton comportement possessif et obsessionnelle Marguerite, que je n'y ai pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, je savais que tu étais prête à tout pour avoir ce que tu voulais mais pas que tu ferais quelque chose d'aussi méprisable et abjecte.''

''L'amour peux nous conduire à la folie et à faire des actes méprisables et abjectes comme vous le dite, si c'est pour avoir ce que l'on veut. Je suis prête à tout pour vous avoir Shizuru onee-sama car je vous aime.''

''Tu m'aimes ? Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, tout ce que tu veux c'est seulement me posséder, avoir la personne que tu idéalises à toi seule. Une personne que je ne suis pas comme tu le penses, je suis loin d'être la parfaite Shizuru Viola.''

''Ça m'importe peu car je suis très loin de l'être moi aussi, nous nous ressemblons tellement, nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre. Et je n'abandonnerai jamais face à cette meurtrière.''

Le regard de la deuxième année devint noir et glacial ce qui fit paniquer la fille aux cheveux verts qui n'avait jamais sa Onee-sama réagir ainsi.

''Natsuki n'est pas une meurtrière ! Je ne laisserai personne, j'ai bien dit **personne** faire du mal du mal à Natsuki que se soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Je ferais tout pour la protéger alors si j'apprends par quelque façon que ce soit que tu lui as fait le moindre mal, je te le ferais payer au centuple sois-en sûr.'' Menaça la Seito Kaichou en souriant de manière glaciale.

''Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Shizuru ! Je suis prête à tout pour vous avoir même si vous me rejetez ou me haïssez, je vous aime et qu'importe les conséquences. Je ferais tout pour vous avoir même si pour cela je dois-''

Shizuru avait empêché sa fan de continuer de parler en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres, qui se mit à trembler lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de son visage avec un sourire plus qu'inhumain, puis elle lui attrapa le menton la forçant à la regarder dans ses yeux assombris.

''Ara tu as raison pour une chose Marguerite, tout comme toi je suis prête à tout pour la personne que j'aime, qu'importe que ce que je fais soit bien ou mal. Je n'ai pas peur des conséquences, si c'est pour qu'elle soit heureuse, je me débarrasserais de tout ce qui pourrait la faire souffrir ou la nuire. Si tu veux vraiment essayer de nouveau quelque chose, tu connais maintenant les conséquences. Ce ne sera pas la peine de pleurer. Tu sais que les Viola ont des relations importantes dans le monde des affaires ou même dans l'économie japonaise, je crois que ton père travaille pour le mien ? Devrais-je parler à ton père de ton comportement obsessionnel pour moi ou dire à mon père de le licencier ou de l'envoyer en dehors de ce pays. Ou je pourrais demander l'aide de la directrice pour te renvoyer, en lui disant qui a mit ces photocopies sur les murs de l'école.''

''Vous vous ne feriez jamais ça...''

''En es-tu vraiment sûre Marguerite ?'' Murmura la beauté à l'accent de Kyoto dans son oreille ce qui fit frissonner d'angoisse la fan.

La brunette s'en alla laissant Marguerite tremblante de peur.


	15. 14 Amour ou Amitié ?

**Chapitre 14 Amour ou Amitié ? Sentiments dévoilés.**

* * *

><p>Après l'événement de la découverte du passé de Kuga, ses amies étaient constamment auprès de Natsuki, qui ne pouvait plus supporter leur présence car elles commencèrent à devenir étouffantes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les appréciait pas, mais elles étaient trop collantes où qu'allait notre héroïne, elles étaient toujours là. Elles l'accompagnaient même aux toilettes.<p>

"Je ne veux pas être rabat joie, mais vous pouvez me laisser un peu respirer." Gronda la louve.

"Ara, pourquoi ? Nous sommes tes amies, tu devras nous supporter jusqu'à la fin." Dit Shizuru.

"Jusqu'à la fin ? Ça dure combien de temps ? " Bégaya paniquée la louve.

"Tu devrais être contente, tu es avec la plus belle et la plus populaire fille de l'école." Ajouta Nao en se désignant et regarda Viola, qui ne faisait pas attention à la remarque et n'avait d'yeux que pour la première année et ne faisait que sourire.

"Si c'est par pit-" Tokiha mit son doigt sur les lèvres de la princesse de glace, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse continuer sa phrase et lui jeta un regard noir, qui surprit tout le monde.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'on est tes amies par pitié, tu me déçois réellement Kuga." Réprimanda la rousse.

Se sentant penaud, la beauté sombre se mit s'excuser et regarda le sol.

"Ara, maintenant il ne manque plus qu'un câlin." La seito kaichou écarta les bras mais la beauté sombre recula immédiatement.

"Non mais ça va pas !" Jura la jeune fille faisant rire ses amies.

Natsuki ne voulait pas l'avouer mais son cœur battait frénétiquement lorsque son amie de deuxième année voulait la prendre dans ses bras, elle était embarrassée de se retrouver seule auprès d'elle. Elle repensa à tout les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec la présidente : les déjeuners, lorsqu'elle l'aida pour les cours mais surtout lorsqu'elle la protégea contre ses fans et contre l'école entière.

Elle avait peur de ce sentiment, et ne savait pas le nommer. Viola lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Pour l'héroïne, elle pensait à de l'amitié et non à de l'amour.

Elle décida de prendre de la distance avec ses amies, de peur de faire quelque chose d'idiot qui briserait leur amitié naissante. Lors du déjeuner, Natsuki partait en vitesse des cours, ou pendant les pauses, elle se précipita à la bibliothèque ou faisait un tour en vélo.

-xox-

C'était la fin de l'après midi et la beauté sombre été appuyée contre un arbre, elle était en train de lire un magazine, quant elle s'aperçut qu'un groupe d'étudiantes l'avait entourée. Elle se mit à soupirer et ferma l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train de lire et fut surprise de voir qui était là, quand elle fit plus attention. Il y avait Ahn, Rosalie, Tomoe, Akane et d'autres élèves que ne connaissait pas la princesse de glace.

''Qu...qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?'' Questionna la beauté sombre qui se doutait de la réponse.

''Te prévenir à propos de Shizuru.'' Répondit Luu.

''Ou plutôt te mettre en garde.'' Rajouta Marguerite. Juste à la voir, Natsuki avait envie de la rouer de coup. Elle s'approcha rapidement de celle-ci avec le regard meurtrier et lui donna soudainement un coup de poing à la surprise de toutes, mais Luu la retint par la taille pour l'empêcher de la tuer.

''Lâches-moi et tout de suite, je vais lui tordre le cou à cette fille. Tu crois que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Tu n'es qu'une idiote pour le croire et venir ici comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vais tellement bien t'arranger le portrait que même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas.''

''Tomoe, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en aille ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venue !'' Aboya Ahn en regardant la fille aux cheveux verts qui cracha du sang et s'essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre.

''Pas question, nous sommes toutes là pour une raison. Même si tu dis le contraire, je dois être là. Et puis je n'ai pas peur de ce genre de fille. Et je vais te le montrer Kuga, tu vas le regretter de m'avoir frapper.''

''Viens, je n'attends que ça, approche plus près, je vais t'en mettre une autre !'' Cracha la beauté sombre folle de rage.

Marguerite se releva et s'apprêtait à se battre contre la louve mais Rosalie attrapa la fille aux cheveux émeraude qui essaya de partir de l'étreinte. Luu essaya de tenir comme elle le pouvait, la première année qui se débattait comme une forcenée.

''MARGUERITE VA-T EN MAINTENANT !'' Ordonna la fille aux cheveux miels. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et Claudel dut emmener de force Marguerite.

La fille aux iris avait repris son calme lorsque la fille aux cheveux verts s'éloigna d'elle et elle resta sur les nerfs pendant quelques instants, elle réussit finalement à reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle regarda les filles qui l'entouraient et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, est-ce que ces filles feraient comme les autres fans, qu'elles allaient s'en prendre à elle et qu'elles la menaceraient afin qu'elle s'éloigne de leur ''précieuse'' onee-sama ?

''Natsuki, tu dois savoir qui est réellement Viola.'' Déclara Ahn ''Nous ne voulons pas que tu vives ce que nous avons vécu.''

''De quoi parlez-vous ?'' Questionna la fille aux cheveux bleus surprise qu'on ne s'en prenne pas à elle.

''Nous sommes toutes les conquêtes de la seito kaichou.'' Annonça Akane.

Les yeux écarquillés, Kuga se mit à compter les filles puis se mit à soupirer lorsqu'elle dépassa la vingtaine.

''Ça m'étonne pas en fait, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?''

''Tu n'es pas surprise ?'' Ajouta Yumemiya.

''En fait un peu, ça m'étonne qu'il n'y en ait pas plus.'' Commenta la princesse de glace, ce qui fit rire Ahn et les autres filles.

''Natsuki tu es vraiment adorable, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Comme tu le sais, Shizuru à majoritairement coucher avec nous toutes juste pour s'amuser, et quand elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle nous a toutes laissées tomber.''

''Ce n'est pas bien de faire ce genre de chose, mais je ne vois pas toujours le rapport avec moi, ce n'est pas ma faute.''

''En fait, ça te concerne plus que tu le crois.'' Dit Shiho.

''Elle veux dire que maintenant, tu es sa nouvelle cible.'' Ajouta Irina en grimaçant.

''Je m'en doutais déjà.'' Répondit Kuga.

Tout le groupe se mit à la fixer abasourdi, la louve continua :

''C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle a voulu être mon parrain scolaire, et qu'elle n'arrête pas de me coller. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle va tenter quelque chose, je lui ai montré que je n'étais pas intéressée par les filles ou même en général, au relation amoureuse.''

''Natsuki tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, elle n'abandonnera pas, pas tant qu'elle n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.'' Gronda une des filles.

''Elle m'a aidé en cours et a commencé à vouloir se rapprocher de moi, et je suis tombée dans son piège, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait puis elle ne s'est plus intéressée à moi.'' Dit Akane.

''C'était la même chose pour moi, elle a fait la gentille et m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait et dit des choses qui m'a fait croire en sa sincérité mais tout était faux, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour me séduire.'' Ajouta Nina.

''Tu sais qu'elle a couché avec moi il y a quelque jour parce qu'elle était ivre, et elle s'est mise à crier ton nom quand nous avions passé la nuit à ce moment-là. Le lendemain, elle m'a évité comme la peste.'' Dit Ahn.

La princesse de glace se mit à paniquer et à frissonner en entendant ses mots.

''Non ce n'est pas possible... on est juste amie... elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette façon...et pourquoi elle dirait mon nom...quand vous...tu...avec...'' Bafouilla la fille aux iris jade mal à l'aise.

''Parce qu'elle te désire.'' Ajouta Luu.

''Non ce n'est pas vrai ! On est juste amie, c'est tout ! Rien de plus, rien de moins.'' Contredit avec véhémence Natsuki.

''Tu crois réellement à ce que tu dis Kuga, Shizuru qui veut seulement être ton amie ? Peut-être une amie avec des arrières pensées sur toi pendant qu'elle dort.'' Ajouta une des ex de la brunette.

''A l'époque, j'avais quelqu'un avant de rencontrer Viola, elle m'a fait succomber à son charme. C'est probablement de ma faute pour n'avoir pas pu résister et j'avais appris qu'elle avait à ce même moment couché avec ma copine de l'époque.'' Rajouta Ernestine en regardant Nina qui détourna le regard.

''Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?'' Demanda la fille aux iris émeraude, qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et qui voulait surtout plus écouter les prouesses de la présidente du conseil que ce soit sexuellement ou comme briseuse de cœur.

''Elle te rendra malheureuse comme nous toutes, elle nous a toutes fait le même jeux. Elle est belle, intelligente, parfaite sous tous les rapports et c'est pour cela que nous avons toutes succombé sous son charme, car on ne se méfiait pas de ses réelles intentions. Et elle est en train de faire la même chose avec toi, elle se lie d'amitié pour atteindre son but principale : t'amener dans son lit, comme elle l'a fait pour nous toutes. Après qu'elle aura atteint son objectif, elle t'abandonnera et cherchera une nouvelle proie.'' Déclara Luu.

''Je ne comprends toujours pas, si vous lui en voulez tant. Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas directement, au lieu de passer par moi ? Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ou ça cache autre chose ?'' Demanda la beauté sombre sur ses gardes.

''Il semblerait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de toi et on voudrait que tu lui brises le cœur, en la rejetant tout comme elle l'a fait avec nous.''

''Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je fasse partie de votre petite vendetta contre Viola. Vous voulez que je joue avec ses sentiments et que je la rejette ?'' Gronda la princesse de glace.

''Tu ne dois pas forcément la séduire ou aller plus loin avec elle, tu peux lui faire espérer qu'il y aura quelque chose entre vous et quand elle t'avoueras ses sentiments pour toi, tu la rejetteras.''

''**IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !**'' Hurla l'étudiante aux iris émeraudes ''Vous vous prenez pour qui mais surtout pour qui vous me prenez ! Me demander de faire ce genre de chose, vous êtes malades ! Je ne suis pas comme vous alors débrouillez-vous sans moi, et dégagez de ma vue !''

''Natsuki.'' Implora Ahn.

''Partez ou je le ferais mais de façon pas très amicale.'' Aboya la louve solitaire en regardant avec haine les filles qui se mirent à pâlir. Voyant l'air résolu de Kuga, elles s'en allèrent. La fille aux cheveux bleus s'écroula sur le sol et se mit ses mains sur sa tête

''Vivement les vacances scolaires.'' Soupira la première année.

La princesse de glace ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle venait de subir, est-ce que Shizuru s'intéresse à elle plus qu'en simple amitié ? Pourtant elle n'a rien tenté enfin si elle l'avait fait, elle n'a rien remarqué, elle aime la taquiner et l'embêter mais c'est tout. Est-ce juste que ces filles sont jalouses ou en colères pour qu'elles lui dissent cela ? Son amie ne lui ferait rien de ce genre, elles sont seulement amies enfin de récentes amies. La brunette l'avait à de nombreuses fois aidée contre ses fans et Marguerite, il y a surtout cette histoire sur son passée. Mais si c'était un leurre, et qu'elle faisait cela pour s'amuser ?

La beauté aux iris jades se mit à secouer sa tête cherchant à s'enlever ses idées noirs de son esprit puis décida de lire, ça l'aiderait sûrement à penser à autre chose.

-xox-

La seito kaichou avait sentit que depuis quelque temps la première année l'évitait et n'en comprenait pas la raison, elle se demandait si elle avait quelque chose de mal. Elle l'avait tant blessée et ne voulait plus que cela se produise de nouveau.

Sortant tard d'une réunion avec le conseil, la deuxième année vit la princesse de glace assise dans l'herbe, en face du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait la présidente du conseil étudiant.

Viola se précipita pour rejoindre la jeune fille de peur qu'elle s'enfuit de nouveau, la louve était toujours là et elle lisait un magazine sur les chiots, ce qui fait sourire la buveuse de thé.

L'étudiante au regard cramoisis s'assit auprès d'elle et resta ainsi tout le long, quand la fille aux cheveux bleus leva la tête de son ouvrage que quelque minutes après, elle vit son parrain scolaire qui était en train de la regarder avec une grande tendresse.

L'héroïne se demandait combien de temps elle était là, elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence

"Shi...zuru ?"

"Ara, tu as finit ton magazine ?"

"Euh... oui," regardant sa montre Kuga disait qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle devait partir. Mais la fille aux cheveux ambres se leva elle aussi et la retint par le poignée, mais se prenant dans ses pieds, la princesse de glace tomba en emmenant avec elle, son parrain scolaire dans sa chute.

Rouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille aux cheveux nuit vit que la deuxième était sur elle; et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.

"Shizuru tu es trop proche de moi, est-ce que tu peux te relever s'il te plaît ?''

Mais la beauté de Kyoto ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas non plus, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sa camarde sentait vraiment bon, ses yeux cramoisis l'a fixé intensément dans ses yeux émeraudes.

La protagoniste venait juste de le remarquer, mais Viola est vraiment très belle, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait autant de succès auprès des filles, elle aussi pourrait tomber sous son charme si ce genre de chose l'intéressait. Mal à l'aise par une telle proximité, la première année chercha à partir sur les côtés mais son parrain scolaire agrippa ses mains et les maintint au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

"Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la fille paniquée.

"Ara, c'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour empêcher notre experte de la fuite de partir."

"Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre moyen que celui-là."

"Ara, tout est de la faute de Natsuki, si je dois prendre de telles mesures."

"..."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis Na-tsu-ki?" Demanda Shizuru en s'approchant du visage de la fille aux iris jade. Celle-ci tourna la tête sur le côté.

"Je...je ne te fuis pas." Bégaya celle-ci.

La brunette prit le menton de Kuga avec ses doigts et plaça le visage de la première année en face d'elle.

"Vraiment ? Pourtant j'en ai pas l'impression." Répondit la seito kaichou en lui murmurant à l'oreille, la première année se mit à frissonner et à respirer avec difficulté au contact de son souffle.

"..."

"Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?"

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit la princesse de glace.

''Alors dis-moi la vérité, que se passe t-il ?''

''Rien, rien du tout.''

''Tu me détestes pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée ? Je sais que tout est de ma faute.''

''Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, je... ne sais pas moi-même.''

''Alors pourquoi tu veux à tel point t'éloigner de moi ?'' Demanda suppliante la fille aux iris cramoisis en mettant sa tête contre la poitrine de la princesse glace dont le cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

''Je... je ne sais pas, j'ai... peut-être peur.''

''De quoi ? De moi ?'' Demanda peinée la brunette en se relevant et se mit en face du visage de Kuga fixant ses iris jades, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise son amie qui se mit à rougir et qui chercha à éviter son regard.

''Natsuki ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ne détourne pas ton regard de moi, par pitié je ne le supporterai pas.''

Natsuki obéit et fixa de nouveau les yeux rubis de son amie.

''Oui, j'ai peur de toi, des sentiments que j'ai...je...n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un veuille être aussi proche de moi ou même que l'on veuille rester en ma compagnie, même si j'ai tant repoussé cette personne à de nombreuses reprises, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire et je ne saisis pas pourquoi une personne tel que toi, veuilles rester auprès de moi.''

''Une personne tel que moi ?'' Questionna surprise la deuxième année.

''Tu es la star de cette école, tu es très populaire, tu viens d'une autre éducation ou même d'un autre monde que le mien et parmi tous les élèves de cet établissement, tu pourrais être amie avec une personne beaucoup mieux et plus intéressante que moi.''

''J'ai toujours été la parfaite Viola dont tout le monde admire les moindres faits et gestes mais avec toi c'est différent, je suis celle que je suis réellement et que j'ai envie d'être. Mon masque que je porte tous les jours disparaît quand je suis à tes côtés, et j'aime ça.'' Ajouta la buveuse de thé en tenant de sa main la joue de son amie qui se mit à se colorer encore plus à ce contact, ce qui fait sourire la brunette.

''Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas, pourquoi moi ? Je suis totalement perdue.''

''Parce que je t'aime Natsuki, c'est tellement irrationnelle pour moi, j'aimerai te l'expliquer avec des mots bien précis mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui montre ce qu'il ressent vraiment.''

''Je ne sais pas quoi dire... je crois que je te ressemble, pour ce qui concerne montrer les sentiments aux autres.''

''Et toi Natsuki ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Est-ce que tu as les même sentiments que moi ?'' Demanda la brune qui avait mit l'une des mains de Kuga sur sa poitrine, ce qui perturba la louve.

''Tu sens à quel point mon cœur bât si fort quand je suis auprès de toi, est-ce la même chose pour toi ?'' Questionna la seito kaichou qui s'approcha de la poitrine de la bluette et se mit à écouter les battements de sa camarade, qui s'était accélérée.

''Ton cœur bât aussi vite que le mien, ils semblent s'harmoniser l'un avec l'autre.''

La princesse de glace se mit à regarder le ciel et inspira profondément cherchant à trouver les bons mots à employer.

''Je...je t'aime beaucoup Shizuru, je ne peux pas le nier, tu es quelqu'un de très importante pour moi et tu es probablement la première amie que j'ai jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant.''

''Tu me considères donc comme une simple amie, c'est donc ça ?'' Répondit la buveuse de thé qui serra plus fortement la main de la première année en tremblant.

''Non, tu n'es pas une simple amie mais tu es une amie très importante pour moi Shizuru, ma meilleure amie.''

''C'est donc à sens unique ce que je ressens.'' La présidente du conseil qui se releva pour se mettre en face de la princesse de glace. Le regard de la brunette était mélancolique, ce qui perturba la beauté sombre.

''Shi...shizuru qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis le moi.'' Questionna paniquée la Kuga.

''Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur. C'est une vraie torture.''

''Shizuru, regardes-moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?''

-xox-

La présidente se mit à observer la beauté sombre, ses yeux étaient si envoûtants, elle se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieur puis ferma les yeux cherchant à reprendre son calme.

''Shizuru ? Tu as un problème ?''

La brunette ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et se mit à caresser le visage de la princesse de glace puis à toucher ses lèvres.

''Natsuki je t'aime tes yeux verts tel une forêt, tes longs cheveux sombres et soyeux, ta peau si douce qui dégage ce parfum de pluie du petit matin, le battement de ton cœur, ta respiration saccadée quand je te complimente, tes adorables rougeurs sur tes joues quand je te taquine, ton air embarrassé, ta moue de chien battu, tes lèvres si tentatrices...j'aime tout de toi...'' Déclara la buveuse de thé qui ne pouvait se contrôler plus longtemps, elle s'approcha de sa camarade et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément.

-xox-

La protagoniste fut choquée par le geste, et se débattait violemment de l'emprise de la brunette mais Shizuru l'empoignait fortement ses deux mains avec sa main gauche et commençait à déboutonner sa veste et à passer sa main sous son t-shirt et lui caresser le dos puis elle commençait à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Après quelques secondes Shizuru remarqua que Natsuki était inerte, elle ouvrit les yeux et releva sa tête du visage de la jeune fille et vit à sa stupeur que la Kuga était en train de trembler et des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle enleva ses mains de la princesse de glace qui essaya de remettre ses vêtements en place toujours les mains tremblantes.

''Natsuki je...je...''

''Quoi ! Tu es désolée de m'avoir embrassée ? Ou pour ce que tu aurais pu faire si tu avais continué ?'' Aboya la princesse de glace.

''Je suis désolée pour les gestes que j'ai eu envers toi. Mais pas pour le baiser.''

''Pourquoi !'' Hurla hystérique la louve les larmes aux yeux.

''Car j'ai toujours voulu le faire et cela depuis un moment. Je voulais te montrer les sentiments que j'avais pour toi mais c'était peut-être pas de la meilleur façon.''

''Peut-être pas de la meilleur façon ? Non mais je rêve !''

La beauté sombre à ses mots, gifla la buveuse de thé qui regardait maintenant le sol le regard vide.

''Tes...tes sentiments...pour qui tu te prends ! Tu m'embrasses parce que tu en avais envie ! Tu te moques de moi ! Et moi alors ? Et si je ne voulais pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi. Et mes propres sentiments n'ont donc aucune importance ! Tout ce qui compte c'est toi ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne.''

''Non, tes sentiments sont très importants pour moi, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien avouée jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voulais pas te blesser et je ne savais pas comment réagir.'' Pleura la présidente.

''Tu...tu ne voulais pas me blesser ? Alors pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer !''

''Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit sur le moment, je m'en rends finalement compte.'' S'excusa la brune les larmes aux yeux.

''Je vois, c'est encore un de tes jeux ! Ça t'amuses de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ! Je suis une nouvelle attraction pour toi, comme avec toutes les filles qui sont venues me prévenir tout à l'heure à propos de tes agissements''

''Toutes les filles ?'' S'écria surprise la fille aux iris cramoisis.

''Hé oui, j'ai assisté à la conférence des ex en colère de Viola, elles m'avaient parlée de la manière immonde dont tu te comportais avec elles. Tu veux aussi t'amuser avec moi ? C'est si drôle ! Tu n'as que ça à faire de ton temps !''

''Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Natsuki, j'avoue j'ai fait pas mal d'erreur en ce qui concerne ma vie amoureuse, qui est, je dois le dire désastreuse voir inexistence, je ne peux pas dire le contraire mais je sais une chose c'est que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucune personne auparavant. Tu es totalement différente des autres dans mon cœur, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi.''

''Non ! Non ! NON ! **NON **! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Arrête de me sortir ce genre de parole à l'eau de rose comme quoi je suis différente des autres et que tu as changé en me côtoyant, je n'y crois pas du tout à ton discours. Je te faisais confiance, j'ai cru que nous étions réellement amies et dire que tu n'as pensé qu'à me mettre dans ton lit depuis le début !''

''Non ce n'est pas vrai, c'est vrai que je voulais m'amuser avec toi au début, mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi. Je ne suis pas rendue compte sur le moment, j'ai cherché à le nier, à me dire que ce n'était pas ça mais-''

''Arrête je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta part ! Laisses-moi partir immédiatement, je veux m'en aller maintenant ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse moi tranquille !'' Pleura de nouveau la beauté sombre qui se mit à se débattre la seito kachou voulait essuyer les larmes de la première année qui détourna son visage de sa main et avait les lèvres qui étaient en train de trembler.

''Natsuki...''

''Je te déteste Viola ! Je te faisais confiance ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Alors ne t'approche plus de moi ! Et ne me touche plus jamais !''

Shizuru était prostrée sur place, et ne respirait plus, c'était comme si elle était sans vie; l'eau salée continuait de perler son visage, elle se releva de Natsuki qui se mit à s'en fuir en courant.


	16. 15 Mise au point

**Chapitre 16 Mise au point**

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent depuis la déclaration des sentiments de Viola envers Kuga, et la première année chercha à tout prix à éviter la brune, Shizuru se sentait dévastée et malheureuse. Elle avait le cœur brisé, il semblerait que la princesse de glace l'ait totalement rejetée, ça lui faisait mal. La seito kaichou était comme un zombie, elle donnait son fameux faux sourire à tous ses fans, qui ne remarquaient pas sa détresse. Elle ne cessait de penser ou de rêver de Kuga, que ce soit chez elle ou en cours. Elle avait perdu son appétit et sa joie de vivre.<p>

Elle aurait préférait ne jamais avoir rencontré cette fille, elle n'aurait pas éprouvé cette peine et cette souffrance. Mais elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, même si ce fût qu'un court instant et un amour interdit, elle avait éprouvé une telle joie, une telle chaleur dans son cœur. Et c'était uniquement la princesse de glace qui était capable de le lui procurer comme de lui enlever.

A la pause des cours dans la classe de première année. La fille aux iris jade s'était accoudée à sa table et regarda par la fenêtre.

"Natsuki ?"

"Mai ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda la rousse inquiète.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de rêvasser depuis quelques jours."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Est-ce à cause de Shizuru ?"

Natsuki rougissait, et prétendait que ce n'était pas le cas mais sa camarde insista.

"Pourtant on dirait que vous vous évitez."

"On ne s'évite pas, c'est juste qu'on a d'autre priorité. _Et la mienne c'est de ne pas la voire_." Dit la beauté sombre mal à l'aise.

"Pourtant j'étais persuadée que tu étais la priorité n°1 de Shizuru."

La louve se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Eh bien, on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Tu devrais lui parler." Dit la rouquine.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Elle n'a pas l'air bien, même si elle ne le montre pas ouvertement."

"Comment ça ?"

"Depuis quelque jours elle paraît déprimée, et elle est de plus en plus pâle ; et puis j'ai entendu dire par ses fans qu'elle s'est blessée la main avant-hier.''

''Que veux tu dire par blessée ?'' Demanda inquiète la fille aux iris jade.

''En chimie, elle s'est brûlée la main avec une flamme au cours d'une expérience, mais elle a dit que ce n'était rien, quelque chose a dû lui arriver pour qu'elle soit ainsi et tu es la seule qui peut l'aider."

''Pourquoi moi ? Elle a des amies qui pourraient l'aider. _Et puis je ne veux pas la voir après tout ce qui s'est passée_.''

''Elle te fait confiance, je ne l'ai jamais vu agir avec ses amis comme elle le fait avec toi, et puis tu es aussi une de ses amis maintenant.''

"Elle ne me considère pas comme une amie, sinon elle n'aurait pas agit de cette manière avec moi." Murmura la princesse de glace.

''Que veux tu dire ?''

''Rien du tout.''

"Natsuki ! Vous devriez parler." Insista son amie.

"Bon ça va, j'ai compris maman, j'irai la voir plus tard." Conclut la louve voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-xox-

La protagoniste n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir la seito kaichou en ce moment, elle ne savait pas comment lui faire face après le baiser forcé qu'elles avaient partagé, la gifle qu'elle lui a donnée à cause de ce geste et la dispute qui s'en est suivie. Son esprit était embrouillé, elle ne savait pas que son amie avait ce genre de sentiment pour elle, elle croyait que c'était juste de l'amitié. Et pourtant on l'avait prévenue et elle n'avait jamais prêté attention aux avertissements.

La présidente était toujours avec une fille à ses bras, il y a eu même ce moment où elle était dans la salle de classe avec Ahn. Elle ne savait si la brunette était sincère avec elle lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué son amour.

La fille aux cheveux nuits ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais son cœur battait la chamade quand elle était auprès de Viola, elle avait une totale confiance en elle, enfin avant. Sa présence l'apaisait voire la calmait. Parfois elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait à elle, elle n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir que la brunette lui apporte cette attention mais si ça lui faisait mal qu'elle ait eu une arrière pensée en faisant tout cela. Elle se sentait trahie.

Perdue dans ses songes, la louve ne faisant pas attention, elle percuta quelqu'un et se fut la personne qui était en ce moment dans ses pensé n'était pas prête émotionnellement pour lui faire face, pourquoi devait-elle la rencontrer là, maintenant ? Se disait-elle paniquée. La beauté à l'accent de Kyoto paraissait avoir la même réaction que sa camarade, les deux filles se regardèrent d'une manière ahurie et ne dirent rien. Kuga vit que la deuxième année était très pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux mais remarquait surtout le bandage qu'elle avait à sa main droite.

"Ara, Natsu-"

"Shizuru !" Cria la princesse de glace.

La brunette s'était évanouie en face de Natsuki qui avait réussi à l'attraper juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Prise de panique la première année ne savait pas quoi faire et décida de porter la fille au regard cramoisi dans ses bras. Elle mit sa main derrière son dos et la pivota sur le côté puis de son autre main, elle l'attrapa sous ses genoux et la souleva du sol. Elle se mit à marcher avec la buveuse de thé dans ses bras, elle parcourait la cour puis se dirigea vers les couloirs de l'école et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie qui se situait au premier étage au plus grand désarroi de Kuga, qui monta les escaliers manquant presque de tomber en arrière mais se rattrapa à temps. Elle arrivait finalement devant l'infirmerie et tambourina la porte avec son pied, des regards indiscrets observaient la louve qui leur jeta des regards meurtriers pour qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires. La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière apparaissait.

"Elle s'est évanouie dans la cour," disait la beauté sombre à bout de souffle et paniquée.

"Pose-la sur le lit vacant qui se trouve près de la fenêtre." Répondit l'infirmière.

L'infirmière l'examina et disait à la première année que sa camarade allait bien, elle avait juste une crise d'anémie et elle manquait de sommeil. La princesse de glace en fut soulagée et resta au chevet de son amie en lui tenant la main.

-xox-

La présidente du conseil se réveilla avec difficulté, elle avait le tête qui tournait et se sentait faible, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait c'était qu'elle avait vu Natsuki et puis plus rien.

"On dirait que tu vas mieux." dit l'infirmière en s'approchant de la malade.

''Youko-sensei ? Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda la buveuse de thé surprise.

"Il semblerait que tu te sois évanouie dans la cour et la jeune fille qui se trouve à ton chevet, t'a amenée ici."

Viola regarda le bord du lit, et vit que c'était Kuga, elle était en train de dormir paisiblement au bord de son lit.

"Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie comme elle, elle t'a porté jusqu'ici dans ses bras et elle semblait très inquiète pour toi." Dit Sagisawa en souriant.

"Oui j'ai vraiment de la chance. _Même si je ne le mérite pas_." Approuva la brunette en regardant son amie avec une très grande tendresse.

L'infirmière laissa les deux amies en tête à tête, la fille aux yeux cramoisis voulait toucher les cheveux de la première année mais éloigna sa main rapidement, elle avait peur d'être de nouveau tentée.

Une vingtaine de minute s'écoula et la louve se réveilla en grognant, elle vit que son parrain scolaire était assise sur le lit et regardait par la fenêtre. La fille aux iris jade s'était assoupie et se leva brusquement de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

"C'est pas vrai ! Je me suis endormie."

"Ara Natsuki, tu m'as fait peur." Sourit Viola.

"Ah, je suis désolée." Répondit Kuga les joues rougies.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. La princesse de glace évitait du regard la seito kaichou qui se mit à regarder ses mains.

"Merci de m'avoir aidée tout à l'heure."

"Ah ce n'est rien, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui." Déclara la beauté sombre.

Ces mots heurtèrent profondément la deuxième année. _''Oui c'est vrai, Natsuki est tellement gentille même avec moi qui ne mérite pas tant d'attention de sa part.'' _Voyant la réaction de son amie, la louve essaya de mieux s'exprimer.

"Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça," ajouta notre héroïne qui était de plus en plus gênée car elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments.

"Ara ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, si tu veux, tu peux y aller. Je ne veux pas te faire encore perdre plus de temps. Et puis, je sais que tu me détestes alors c'est pas la peine de faire semblant d'être inquiète pour moi, tu peux partir; je vais bien."

La première année fut surprise par les paroles si froide de sa camarade. Viola se tourna vers la fenêtre et essaya de calmer son cœur meurtri en évitant de voir les yeux jade de sa camarade.

"Shizuru, est-ce que tu peux te retourner un instant ?" Demanda la fille aux cheveux bleus.

"Ara, pourquoi ?" Questionna l'idole de Fuuka qui essaya de dissimuler sa voix tremblante.

"Je t'en prie, c'est très important, on doit parler de ce qui s'est passée entre nous deux. "

La brunette ne voulait pas en parler, elle se sentait déjà assez mal par le comportement qu'elle avait eu et voulait tout oublier.

"Je vois que tu ne veux pas...tant pis," dit la beauté sombre qui se releva de sa chaise.

"Attend." Implora désespérée la fille aux iris cramoisis, qui agrippa le poignet de sa camarade.

La brunette avait la larme à l'œil et la princesse de glace s'approcha d'elle et essuya les larmes avec la manche de sa chemise, la brunette eu un léger frisson qui lui parcourait tout son corps puis la première année s'approcha du visage de son amie et se mit à fermer les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle mais surtout de ses lèvres. La louve se cogna contre son front.

''Aie ! Bon sang !'' Grogna la première en se tenant son front avec ses deux mains tout comme son amie.

''Natsuki ?''

''Je suis désolée, je suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose, bon, je vais faire autrement.''

''Ara ? Mais de quoi-'' N'ayant le temps de finir sa phrase, la princesse de glace attrapa soudainement le visage de la beauté de Kyoto avec ses deux mains et se mit à l'embrasser. Viola en fût toute retournée et avait les yeux écarquillés, est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver ? Elle espérait que ce doux rêve soit éternel et qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud de sa bien-aimée, le baiser était tendre et affectueux. La deuxième année vit les yeux de celle qu'elle aimait s'ouvrir tout doucement et l'observa avec passion, ce qui fit rougir la brunette. Puis, le baiser se terminait au grand désespoir de la fille aux iris rubis.

"Na-na-na-tsu...ki pourquoi ? J'ai cru que...enfin tu m'as dit que..." Balbutia l'idole de Fuuka qui était toujours en état de transe et qui ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson rouge, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration mais surtout sa lucidité.

La princesse de glace se mit à lui sourire tendrement, la seito kaichou pensait que son cœur ne pourrait le supporter et se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

"Ah, tu es vraiment très rouge Shizuru." Dit en souriant notre héroïne.

Comme les enfants qui ont honte, la brune se cacha sous la couette de son lit.

"Shizuru ne te cache pas de moi, je t'en prie je dois te dire quelque chose d'important." Supplia son amie.

Mais la buveuse de thé devenait encore plus rouge, et ne voulait pas montrer cette facette d'elle; si embarrassante.

"Shi...zu...ru," murmura sa bien aimée.

La présidente du conseil ne pouvait résister à cet appel si merveilleux et sortit de sa cachette.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fuie, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir après le b-b-b, tu sais ce que je viens de faire il y a deux minutes." Kuga se mit à rougir de la même façon que sa camarade.

Shizuru s'était mise à sourire lorsque la fille au regard émeraude n'arrivait pas pu dire le mot baiser. Elle était innocente, elle aimait cette part d'elle.

"Enfin je voulais dire, je ne savais pas si tu t'amusais avec moi comme tu le faisais avec les autres filles ou si tu étais sérieuse avec moi, je veux le savoir, est-ce ce que tu étais sincère lorsque tu m'as avouée tes sentiments ?''

''Oui je l'étais et je le suis toujours. Mais pourquoi maintenant Natsuki ?''

''J'ai réalisé que tu étais plus importante dans mon cœur que je ne le croyais, j'avoue que j'hésite toujours car tu as tellement de conquêtes. J'ai l'impression que je suis comme l'une d'elle, une distraction et je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation et j'ai repensé continuellement à tes mots de jours comme de nuits. Je me sentais seule quand tu n'étais pas auprès de moi et lorsque je t'ai vu t'évanouir en face de moi, j'ai finalement réalisé mes sentiments pour toi."

La présidente du conseil se sentit mal, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très vertueuse, elle avait souvent joué avec les sentiments des autres; c'était probablement pour cette raison que Natsuki la fuyait.

La fille aux cheveux couleur miel voulait se justifier mais souhaitait surtout avouer les sentiments qu'elle avait dans son cœur.

"Natsuki, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un auparavant, je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser mais je me sentais vide puis quand je t'ai rencontré, j'avais peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, j'étais jalouse et possessive quand tu étais auprès de Nao ou Mai. Ou même quand d'autres personnes s'intéressaient à toi comme Ahn ou Rosalie. Je n'agissais pas de manière rationnelle, je m'emportais souvent, je faisais des choses qui ne me correspondaient pas. Quand tu n'étais pas auprès de moi, je me sentais seule malgré que j'étais toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un ou de mes nombreux fans, quand je suis auprès de toi j'ai la plus heureuse du monde. Je...t'ai...non, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Pas après avoir trahi ta confiance."

"Bien sûr que tu as le droit de le dire, je vais même le faire à ta place, je t'aime."

La brunette s'était mise à pleurer de joie et lui dit elle aussi ce qu'elle ressentait puis Kuga l'embrassa, cette fois-ci c'était moins innocent que le précédent baiser.

Après quelque minutes, la louve décida de s'éloigner de la buveuse de thé, pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de son lit mais la seito kaichou l'arrêta terrorisée, de peur qu'elle veuille s'en aller mais surtout elle ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau.

''Natsuki, où es-ce que tu vas ?'' Demanda t-elle en attrapa l'arrière de la veste de la louve qui ne pouvait plus avancer.

''M'asseoir sur la chaise, tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu es très pâle même si il y a quelques instant, tu étais très rouge.''

''Mou, ma Natsuki se dévergonde, je devrais te punir plus tard.''

''Je suis sûre que tu le feras.'' Ria la louve.

''S'il te plaît Natsuki, reste auprès de moi.'' Supplia la présidente du conseil.

''Mais il faut que tu te reposes, tu as l'air épuisé.''

''Je le ferais seulement si tu es à mes côtés.'' Affirma la brunette qui se décala sur le côté gauche dans son lit et tapota sur l'espace libre près d'elle. La princesse de glace soupira lorsqu'elle vit l'air obstiné de son aîné et s'assit à la place indiquée par Viola. Elle posa son dos contre le mur, la brune se mit près de la première année et l'entoura de ses bras sa taille, quand à Kuga, elle la serra dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur celle de son amie, le couple s'endormit paisiblement l'une contre l'autre.

-xox-

On était lundi matin et Viola attendait Kuga près du parc à vélo.

"Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là." Dit l'héroïne surprise.

"Ara, on n'est pas contente de me voir ?" Répondit la seito kaichou en faisant la moue, ce qui fit rougir la princesse de glace.

"Non, non, je suis très contente même," se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait la louve solitaire se mit à rougir d'embarras, en regardant ses pieds.

"Ara, tu es vraiment si honnête, tu es la plus mignonne de toutes les filles que j'ai jamais rencontré." Rajouta la présidente en serrant dans ses bras sa petite amie.

''Je...je ne suis pas mignonne !'' Bégaya la première année.

''Oh que si, tu sais ma couleur préférée c'est le violet mais maintenant grâce à toi; j'aime la couleur rouge.'' Déclara en souriant la brune qui touchait les joues de son amour.

''Baka !''

La buveuse de thé essaya d'embrasser sa petite amie qui l'arrêta, en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

"Tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser ? " Questionna la brunette visiblement déçue du rejet.

"Bien sûr que j'ai envie mais si quelqu'un nous voyait."

"Ara, tout le monde sait que je t'aime, et ils seront que tu es **MA** Natsuki.»

"Oui mais je ne suis pas sûre que tes fans le verront ainsi et puis je ne veux pas me faire encore plus remarquer, après tous ce qui s'est passée."

La brunette se remémora des problèmes qu'avait eu la beauté sombre en étant juste en sa compagnie, alors qu'allaient-ils arriver si on apprenait qu'elles étaient un couple ? Elle aurait sûrement étripé toutes les filles qui allaient faire du mal à sa précieuse personne. Et ce serait un véritable bain de sang, avec de nombreuses victimes.

"D'accord, mais à une seule condition." Proposa la buveuse de thé.

"Laquelle ?"

"Que tu m'embrasses maintenant et tout les matins avant d'aller en cours, pour me faire patienter le restant de la journée."

La première année se mit à examiner autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait personne et embrassa Viola.

-xox-

La seito kaichou était sur son petit nuage, elle ne faisait que de penser à la fille aux cheveux nuits et se rappela en boucle quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Un sourire béa s'était installé sur ses lèvres. Elle voulait que le temps passe plus rapidement, pour être auprès de celle qu'elle aime, les cours lui paraissaient interminables. Mais elle pensait qu'en récompense elle retrouverait son amour, et tout cet ennui disparaissait comme par magie.

Regardant par la fenêtre, la brune vit qu'il commençait à pleuvoir de plus en plus. Le tonnerre commença à gronder, puis vînt le tour des éclairs. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre et la pluie plus abondante. La star de Fuuka s'inquiétait et si son petit louveteau rentrait en vélo par un temps pareil et qu'elle avait un accident, elle décida d'aller la rejoindre avant qu'elle parte au parc à vélo quand les cours auront terminé. La première année courut chercher son vélo, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, elle se disait qu'elle devait se dépêcher car il faisait déjà très sombre.

"Natsuki." Celle-ci se retourna et vit Viola était dans sa voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté passager de sa voiture.

"Rentre à l'intérieur ou tu vas attraper froid."

"Non ça ira, je vais me dépêcher, il n'y aura pas de problème." Répondit la princesse de glace.

"Natsuki !" Insista de nouveau la brunette qui avait un regard très sérieux, elle n'allait pas laisser sa camarade tranquille.

La première année se mit à soupirer car elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre sa bien aimée, elle rentra dans la voiture de la seito kaichou.

"Ara, c'est une bonne fille, je te donnerai une récompense à la maison." Sourit la brunette.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, oublie; je sors."

"Non, je plaisantais. Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tournée, je me demande à quoi tu pensais ?"

''A rien du tout ! '' Rougit la première année mal à l'aise.

''La prochaine fois partage avec moi tes pensées ou tes fantasmes, je pourrais sûrement t'aider à les réaliser.''

''Shizuru !'' Hurla écarlate Kuga.

La jeune fille aux iris émeraude attacha sa ceinture et se mit à éternuer.

La présidente du conseil étudiant vit que sa petite amie était trempée et se mit à grelotter à cause du froid, elle alluma le chauffage de la voiture, puis enleva sa veste pour couvrir la beauté sombre.

"Shi...Shizuru ta veste va être trempée." Répondit l'héroïne en claquant bruyamment des dents.

"Ara, ça n'a pas d'importance je peux la sécher, mais je veux pas que ma précieuse Natsuki attrape froid et soit malade."

Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas assez suffisant, la première année tremblait frénétiquement mais essaya de ne pas le montrer à son amie. Ne reconnaissant pas le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, la louve questionna la conductrice.

"Euh, Shizuru où nous allons ?"

"Chez moi."

"Quoi ! Pourquoi ?"

"C'est plus proche que ton appartement, tu pourras te changer et après je te ramènerais chez toi."

"Ce...ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"Ara, Natsuki n'a pas le choix comme c'est moi qui conduit et puis on est déjà arrivé".

"Quoi ?"

La beauté sombre fût surprise et vit qu'elle était en face d'un immense appartement blanc, il avait l'air moins décrépit que le sien et paraissait plus luxueux. C'est vrai que sa compagne appartenait à une famille aisée. Le couple rentra dans le hall, il était immense et devait faire plus grand que la taille de l'appartement de notre héroïne. Le tapis qui recouvrait le sol été rouge et paraissait très cher, Kuga le voyant essaya de ne pas le salir en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui faisait rire la brunette.

"La ferme ! Ce n'est pas marrant !" Bouda la fille aux cheveux sombres.

"Ara, je suis vraiment tombée sous ton charme, je t'aime tellement ma Natsuki." Ces mots firent de nouveau rougir la première année, qui avait maintenant la même couleur que le tapis. Les deux amies prirent l'ascenseur et montait au dernier étage.

-xox-

La brunette et son amie se dirigèrent tout au fond du couloir menant vers une porte blanche, elle ouvrit celle-ci, et la beauté sombre découvrit un immense lieu, très clair et blanc, d'une grande propreté et n'en avait jamais comme celui-ci et en resta bouche béé. La princesse de glace enleva sa veste trempée mais ne savait pas où la poser, car tout était clair et propre et elle ne voulait rien salir.

"Ara, tu peux la poser sur la table si tu veux." Montra Viola.

La seito kaichou ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la fille trempée, elle était si belle, l'eau qui se colla sur ses vêtements faisait apparaître les courbes de son corps. Lorsque sa petite amie enleva ses lunettes et remis ses cheveux en arrière, elle avait un air si sexy et sensuelle. La deuxième année se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieur, ce que remarqua la louve embarrassée.

"Shizuru ! Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard pervers." Répliqua la première année qui était mal à l'aise par le regard insistant de sa camarade sur son corps.

"Ara, mais je ne faisais que regarder, il n'y a pas de mal à ça." Commenta la brunette en souriant de manière espiègle.

"Peut-être, mais quand tu as ce regard; j'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer toute crue." Frissonna Kuga.

"Je pourrais le faire, si tu le voulais."

"Shizuru !''

"Je plaisante, mais j'aurais bien voulu. Peut être plus tard." Murmura la présidente.

''Shizuru !'' Aboya de nouveau Kuga.

La deuxième année alla préparer un bain pour que Kuga se réchauffe.

"Le bain est prêt, tu peux y aller Natsuki." Énonça la buveuse de thé en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

"D'accord, merci."

La présidente du conseil étudiant alluma la télé et regarda les informations, il semblerait que la pluie ait inondé les routes et qu'elles soient coupées. Sa petite amie ne pourrait donc ne pas rentrer chez elle aujourd'hui. La fille à l'accent de Kyoto entendit le bruissement de l'eau et s'imagina la louve solitaire nue prenant son bain, se mettant du savon sur la partie supérieur de son corps et l'eau glissant sur les courbes de son corps.

_"Non ça va pas, Natsuki à raison: je suis une vraie obsédée."_ La seito kaichou chercha à calmer ses ardeurs mais c'était difficile pour elle, lorsqu'elle vit sortir l'actrice de ses fantasmes vêtue uniquement d'une serviette de bain et que l'eau qui dégoulinait sur sa nuque et la partie visible de son corps.

"Oh mon dieu ! Comment vais-je faire pour me contrôler ?" Murmura la file aux iris rubis en essayant de ne pas fixer du regard le corps de son amie.

"Tu as dit quelque chose Shizuru ?" Évidemment la louve n'avait pas remarqué le comportement de sa petite amie.

"Non, non, rien d'important."

Ça allait être une longue soirée pour notre deuxième année.

* * *

><p>NA: Prochain chapitre le dernier.


	17. 16 La vérité

Oh tant de haine envers mon histoire Adam, bien sûr je ne vais pas répondre à ton commentaire dont je ne vois même l'intérêt de l'avoir écrit. Tu peux ne pas aimer ma fiction et sincèrement je m'en fous totalement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 La vérité<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était huit heures du soir et Natsuki se changea dans la chambre de Shizuru, pendant que celle-ci préparait le dîner.<p>

La première sortit de la chambre vêtue d'un mini short et d'un débardeur de la brunette. Viola était au fourneau, vêtue d'un tablier.

"Ara, le dîner est prêt."

"Ah je meurs de faim, hmm... ça sent vraiment bon."

"J'espère que tu aimeras."

"Si c'est toi qui l'a cuisiné, ça sera sûrement délicieux." Répondit la première année en souriant chaleureusement.

A cette remarque, la présidente du conseil se mit à rougir intensément.

Au repas, il y avait du poisson grillé accompagné d'une julienne de légume, une salade composée et un parfait au chocolat.

"Waouh quel festin, tu ferais vraiment une bonne épouse." Affirma Kuga.

"Ara est-ce une proposition ? Il faudrait d'abord que tu vois mes parents pour demander ma main."

"Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne sais rien cuisiner à part des nouilles instantanées et je les rate parfois."

"Ah Natsuki ne veut pas que je sois sa femme à ce point, ça me rend vraiment triste."

"Non, non ! Ça me plairait vraiment d'avoir tes bons petits plats tout les jours." Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait, la première année se mit à rougir et la brunette se leva et se mit derrière la beauté sombre et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

"Tu es vraiment une gentille petite fille."

"Je ne suis pas une gamine !" Cria la fille aux cheveux bleus.

"Ah ça je l'avais remarqué, je m'y ferai à cet vie."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Moi et toi vivant ensemble toute les deux, je te préparais de bon petits plats et nous passerions notre temps ensemble."

"Ça me plairait aussi." La beauté sombre prit une main de la seito kaichou et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement.

"C'est vraiment étrange." Dit la buveuse de thé.

"De quoi ?"

"Tout ce que je viens de dire, avant que je ne te rencontre, tout cela m'importait peu. Je ne m'intéressais pas à l'avenir, je ne faisais que m'amuser même si en vérité, je me sentais vide. Je n'y ai jamais prêté attention auparavant car je ne savais pas la signification du mot bonheur ou celui du sentiment d'aimer quelqu'un sincèrement. Même maintenant, je ne me reconnais plus, je n'aurais jamais pu avouer ce genre de chose à quelqu'un."

"Shi...zuru."

"Je t'aime Natsuki et je sais que ce sentiment est bien réelle et ne changera jamais."

"Je ressens les mêmes sentiments que toi, j'étais avant une solitaire, je ne voulais faire confiance à personne; je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me lier à quelqu'un. J'avais peur d'être trahi ou de souffrir à cause de ce que j'ai vécu par le passé. Alors j'ai construit une sorte de barrière dont je ne voulais que personne puisse entrer, mais tu es entrée dans ma vie. Je dois le reconnaître qu'au début je te détestais, tu semblais tellement parfaite et tellement fausse à la fois."

A ses mots Viola se mit à pleurer, la princesse de glace s'excusa et embrassa ses larmes délicatement.

"Je suis désolée Shizuru, je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments, je suis le genre de personne à dire des choses qui peuvent blesser sans me rendre compte. Je t'ai encore faite pleurer, je suis quelqu'un de vraiment ho_"

La star de Fuuka arrêta sa petite amie et lui dit :

"C'est moi qui suis l'horrible personne, je ne faisais pas attention à tes sentiments, je t'ai crée de nombreux problèmes, je t'ai faite plus de mal que tu m'en as fait."

Il y eu un silence, la princesse de glace recula sa chaise et invita la fille aux iris cramoisis à s'installer sur elle et elle l'entoura de ses bras. Le couple se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveaux mais plus passionnément cette fois-ci.

La brunette se mit à embrasser la beauté sombre dans le cou puis plus bas faisait gémir sa bien aimée. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage puis mit sa main sous le débardeur de la première année et elle releva le haut et se mit à caresser son ventre tendrement. Ensuite, elle changea de positon et se trouvait maintenant à califourchon de la louve et mit sa main le long de la cuisse de sa bien aimée. La brune remonta son autre main vers la poitrine de sa petite amie, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle chercha à dégrafer son soutien gorge. Kuga commençait à paniquer aux gestes de la deuxième année, qui le remarqua et s'arrêta aussitôt.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si je perdais le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste, j'ai tellement envie de te sentir près de moi, de sentir ton souffle, ta peau, ta chaleur; c'est comme une drogue pour moi. Juste être dans tes bras me rend folle de bonheur, t'embrasser me fait presque mourir de plaisir. J'ai déjà vécu plusieurs expériences auparavant mais pas d'une telle intensité, tu dois probablement me prendre pour une folle. Peut-être que je le suis, je ne le sais pas moi même, ça me fait tellement peur et je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de mon comportement."

Natsuki se mit à caresser le visage de la brunette, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact puis elle prit une de ses mains et la mit sur sa joue.

"Tu ne me perdras pas Shizuru, tu vois je suis en face de toi et je le resterai toujours. C'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une fille alors j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi."

''Tu l'as déjà fais ?'' Demanda choquée la seito kaichou.

''Oui mais avec un garçon.'' Dit la louve mal à l'aise, en se grattant la nuque.

''Avec qui et quand ?'' Ajouta la brune qui s'était levée de sa petite amie.

''Je sais plus trop avec qui, j'avais quinze ans et j'étais en colonie de vacances On l'a fait une fois et c'était pas terrible.''

''Comment ne peux-tu pas savoir qui était ta première fois !'' Aboya folle de rage la brunette.

''Et toi tu sais le nom de ta première fois !'' Jappa Kuga qui s'était levée elle aussi de sa chaise, faisant face à son parrain scolaire.

''Bien sûre, c'est Rosalie. Pourquoi as-tu couché avec lui !'' Gronda la buveuse de thé, qui était jalouse que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu toucher sa petite amie, avant elle.

''Je voulais essayer, je sais c'est idiot comme raison. Mais moi je ne te demande pas le nom de toutes les filles avec qui tu as couchées ni même pourquoi tu l'as fait, bien que je le sais déjà !''

''Ce n'est pas la même chose !''

''Pourquoi !''

''Parce que je suis une fille.''

''Et alors ! Moi aussi j'en suis une ! '' Gronda la princesse de glace.

''Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, un garçon t'a touchée et je suis une fille, je ne peux pas t'apporter la même chose que lui.''

''Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais je ne suis pas avec lui avec qui j'ai passé un moment comme ça, mais je suis avec toi, une fille que j'aime.'' Dit la louve qui comprenait les appréhensions de la brune.

Les paroles de sa petite amie, calma la fille à l'accent de Kyoto. Elle prit les cheveux de Kuga et les embrassa tendrement.

''Je suis désolée de mettre énervée contre toi, je crois que j'étais jalouse.''

''Je l'avais remarqué mais ce n'est rien, je te comprends car je le suis car tu as couché avec beaucoup de fille et si enfin avec moi...ce n'était pas bien...''

''Ne dis pas ça...je sais que ça sera merveilleux car c'est avec toi. Et puis si ce n'est pas parfait, ou que je le fais mal, on s'entraînera tous les jours.'' La première année se mit à s'empourprer et détourna la tête.

Viola s'approcha d'elle, en lui tenant son visage avec ses deux mains puis l'embrassa sur le front, et la serra dans ses bras en lui disant au creux de son oreille qu'importe le moment, elle attendrait qu'elle soit prête et ne la brusquera jamais.

Seul Natsuki choisira le moment venu, la buveuse de thé était prête à attendre des années si elle le voulait, et puis elle sentait coupable de son passé.

Elle s'amusait avec de nombreuses filles, elle en a même oublié plus de la moitié, ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus séduire puis coucher avec elles.

Elle aurait préféré effacer toutes ses erreurs, elle avait sûrement fait souffrir l'une d'elle et cela lui importait peu à l'époque. Elle ne voulait pas ternir la pureté de celle qu'elle aimait, elle attendrait pour sa précieuse personne car elle l'aimait tant, même si elle avait terriblement envie d'elle. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer sa petite amie auparavant, et partager sa première fois avec elle; tout comme être la sienne. Mais elle se dit que ce sera comme une première fois avec la fille au regard jade, car elle le faisait pour la première fois par amour.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait changé, elle se promit de ne jamais faire souffrir Kuga.

La louve lui sourit tendrement et la souleva de nouveau en la portant comme une mariée et l'emmena dans la chambre de Viola, qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait attendre. Mais la beauté sombre mit ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire et lui montra son regard déterminé. Viola essaya de la retenir mais elle voulait tellement partager cet instant avec celle qu'elle aimait, et elle qui lui faisait perdre totalement la tête. Leur baiser n'avait plus rien d'un jeu ou d'une déclaration. C'était une incitation claire à continuer… Plus loin… Toujours plus loin. Et elles rentrèrent ensemble dans la chambre.

-xox-

_Le lendemain matin_

Natsuki était endormie dans les bras de Shizuru qui la cajolait tendrement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son amante, elle était magnifique. On aurait dit une déesse, sa peau couleur ivoire, ses seins étaient moyens mais d'une forme parfaite, la courbure de son corps et de ses traits étaient tout aussi parfait. La nuit qu'elles avaient passée était inoubliable aux yeux de la brunette, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que faire l'amour avec la personne qu'elle aimait, serait si extraordinaire et se mit à rougir à cette nuit qu'elles avaient partagée ensemble. Elle embrassa le front de sa bien-aimée qui se mit à grogner, ce qui fit sourire la seito kaichou. Kuga ouvrit les yeux et vit Viola l'admirer.

"Shizuru ne me fixe pas comme ça."

"Je ne te fixe pas...je t'admire."

"C'est la même chose c'est flippant voire effrayant."

"Ara, je dirais plutôt que c'est romantique, merveilleux."

La princesse de glace prit un oreiller et se mit sur le visage.

"Ara, même si tu caches ton visage...j'ai une vue plus intéressante plus bas."Taquina la fille à l'accent de Kyoto qui embrassa le ventre nu de son amour, se qui fit frissonner la première année.

"Baka !"

''Est-ce que cette nuit...c'était enfin...'' La louve embrassa les lèvres de son amante et lui caressa la joue.

''Merveilleux et toi tu...enfin...cette nuit...''

''Extraordinaire.''

Les deux filles se mirent à s'observer en rougissant.

"Natsuki, tu veux que nous prenions une douche ?" Demanda la deuxième année en souffla sensuellement dans son oreille.

''Tu peux y aller, j'irai après toi.'' Répondit-elle, alors qu'elle arborait une couleur cramoisis sur ses joues.

''J'ai dis nous.''

"Une prochaine fois, je suis encore fatiguée." Baya la beauté sombre en s'étirant.

"Ara, je t'ai à ce point épuisée." Dit en souriant la fille aux yeux rubis.

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne suis pas du matin, je pourrais faire le café si tu veux ou ton thé." Bégaya la louve qui était écarlate.

"Bonne idée et n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis une douche, et toutes les deux."

''Shi...Shizuru...''

Viola embrassa les lèvres de son amante tendrement et partit nue vers la salle de bain sous le regard de Kuga, qui se mit à rougir et la brunette se retourna en souriant.

''Ara je suis contente que la vue te plaise.''

''SHIZURU !'' Aboya écarlate la première année, ce qui fit rire la présidente.

La princesse de glace dans le brouillard se mit à remettre ses sous-vêtements et ses habits et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la cafetière, il y avait de nombreux de placard dans cette pièce, c'est alors qu'elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Kuga appela sa petite amie, en lui disant que quelqu'un l'appelait au téléphone mais le bruit de la douche semblait l'empêcher d'entendre. Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner, puis recommença de nouveau. La fille aux cheveux nuits décida de prendre l'appel, ça pouvait être important et elle donnerait le message à son amante.

"Allô Shizuruuuu." Répondit la voix qui semblait ivre.

"Euh non, je suis pas Shi..." La beauté sombre n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la personne continua.

"C'est moi Midori, félicitation, on dirait que tu as gagné le pari; ça fait exactement 3 semaines."

"Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire et puis je ne suis pas..." Siguira coupa de nouveau la parole.

"Ne (hic) fais pas l'innocente, je t'ai vu avec (hic) Natsuki Kuga et vous étiez en train de vous embrasser." A ces mots la première année se mit à rougir intensément.

"Comme je ne cesse de le dire, je... " La princesse de glace vit que ce n'était pas la peine de terminer sa phrase.

"Je suis sûre que tu as (hic) même couché avec elle, tu as su lui dire les bons mots comme toujours, elle ne fait pas exception des autres filles que tu as séduite. Comme promis, moi et les autres nous te donnerons ce que tu voudras."

"Comment ça ?" En entendant ses mots la princesse de glace sentit comme une boule se former à l'estomac, qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de pari ? Quel est le rapport avec elle et sa relation avec Shizuru ?

"Ne fais (hic) pas l'idiote, c'est toi qui a accepté mais surtout insisté sur ce pari de mettre Natsuki dans ton lit dans les 3 semaines et tu auras la récompense accordée par moi, Haruka, Yukino et Reito."

"C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que Shizuru ferait cela ?" Hurla la beauté sombre ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait t'entendre, elle pensait que c'était un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve.

"Ne crie pas si fort Zuru...maintenant tu te parles à la 3ème personnes, et puis fais pas l'innocente, c'est pour s'amuser, mettre un peu de piment dans ta vie. Et maintenant, ça te fait une nouvelle conquête une de plus sur ton tableau de chasse. On dirait qu'elle aussi n'a pas pu résister à ton charme comme toutes les autres, la pauvre je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Tiens, les filles derrière moi veulent te féliciter."

La première année entendait Haruka et Yukino la féliciter et lui disait aussi qu'elles avaient cru que ça ne lui prendrait pas autant de temps. Mais elle avait réussi et c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

-xox-

La protagoniste, les mains tremblantes fit tomber le téléphone à terre, ce n'était pas un rêve mais un cauchemar. La louve solitaire était prostrée sur place et ne savait plus quoi faire, tout ce qu'avait dit la brunette n'était que purs mensonges.

Depuis le début tout était faux, elle était vraiment stupide. On l'avait pourtant à mainte reprise prévenue et elle n'a pas voulu y croire, elle se sentait vraiment comme une idiote. Ils doivent bien se moquer d'elle derrière son dos. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, un de plus on dirait.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur sa joue. Quand Viola sorti de sa douche pour voir sa dulcinée, la princesse de glace partit précipitamment de l'appartement. La deuxième année cria son nom, elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il venait de se passer, elle se demandait pourquoi sa louve est partie brusquement ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche ? Elle se précipita vers la porte et vit la personne qu'elle aimait se diriger vers les escaliers en courant. Elle alla vers la fenêtre et ouvrit celle-ci, pour appeler son amie qui courait toujours. Puis la brunette entendit son nom, mais ne savait pas d'où cela provenait. Elle remarqua finalement le téléphone gisant sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de l'appareil et répondit à l'appel, inquiète :

"Allô ?''

"Allô Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne t'entendais plus."

"C'est toi Midori ?" Commenta la brunette surprise.

"Bien sûr que c'est moi, tu as une perte de mémoire ou quoi."

"Non, je viens juste de te répondre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure."

"Quoi ? Ce n'était pas moi c'était... Natsuki." Dit la deuxième année alors que son cœur s'était arrêté.

"Merde, je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" La buveuse de thé commençait à paniquer.

"J'ai...euh...parlé de notre pari et je...euh...t'ai félicitée pour ta victoire."

L'idole de Fuuka avait cru que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

"Shizuru ? Shizuru ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?" Demanda son amie inquiète.

"Je suis désolée, je dois raccrocher."

Terrorisée et tremblante d'angoisse, la fille aux iris cramoisis se mit à réfléchir mais ne le pouvait pas, tout arrivé si vite. S'effondrant à terre, la seito kaichou se prit la tête entre ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Elle devait aller voir son amie et tout lui expliquait, elle a fait l'idiote en acceptant ce pari et l'avait même totalement oublié; mais les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle étaient sincères.

La brunette se rua dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement. Elle prit les clés de sa voiture puis alla à l'appartement de la beauté sombre.

-xox-

Pendant ce temps à l'appartement de la première année. Natsuki était au téléphone.

"Allô oui bonjour, j'aimerai acheter un billet de train, pour n'importe quelle ville loin de Fuuka et qui part dans les une heure, Osaka ? Oui, c'est parfait, j'achèterai mon billet sur place. Merci, au revoir."

L'héroïne empaqueta ses affaires. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait peu de vêtements. Elle n'avait pas grand chose dans l'appartement et ce qui restait, elle allait le donner au propriétaire.

Elle prit une feuille et chercha un stylo et se mit à écrire. La princesse de glace laissa la clé de son appartement sur la table du séjour, puis partit rapidement de son domicile.

-xox-

La deuxième année arrivait enfin devant l'appartement, elle était nerveuse, comment allait réagir l'amour de sa vie. Probablement mal, et si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir elle ne le supporterait pas pourtant c'était entièrement de sa faute et elle le savait, mais elle devait quand même s'expliquer.

Devant la porte de sa camarade, Viola ne savait pas quoi faire et décida de sonner à sa porte, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Alors elle prit son téléphone portable et appela son amie, elle l'entendit qui sonnait de l'appartement de la princesse de glace.

"Natsuki...je t'en supplie, écoute ce que j'ai à dire. Si tu ne veux plus me voir après alors je te laisserai tranquille, s'il te plaît." Implora la brunette en martelant la porte.

''Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin si ça l'ai. J'ai fait l'idiote avec ce pari que j'avais totalement oublié, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je t'aime vraiment. Tu dois m'en vouloir et je le comprends, mais laisse au moins une chance de m'expliquer.''

La beauté de Kyoto remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, et entra à l'intérieur.

''Natsuki ?''

Elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas la beauté sombre à l'intérieur, elle se mit à arpenter toutes les pièces mais aucune trace de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle remarqua que les placards et armoires de la princesse de glace étaient vides et vit que son téléphone était posé sur la table de la cuisine, tout comme les clé de l'appartement et à côté il y avait un mot, ce qui terrorisa la brune.

La fille à l'accent de Kyoto se mit à trembler, elle avait peur de lire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

_A Viola_

_Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, c'est qu'en ce moment je ne suis plus à la Fuuka._

_Tu dois vraiment te dire que je suis une idiote, et tu as raison je le suis, je suis tombée si facilement dans ton piège et tu dois bien rire en ce moment avec tes amis et j'ai cru si facilement en tes belles paroles comme quoi tu avais changé et que tu étais amoureuse de moi. Je me demande à combien de filles tu as sorti ce même baratin. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule idiote à mettre faite bernée ainsi. J'ai cru que je pouvais enfin faire confiance à quelqu'un lorsque je t'ai rencontré, mais j'ai été bien naïve, vraiment, je suis tellement pathétique mais grâce à toi, je ne serai plus ainsi. Je dois te remercier au fond, car tu m'as faite comprendre une chose essentielle et que j'avais plus à l'esprit, il valait mieux se débrouiller seul dans la vie que de donner sa confiance en quelqu'un qui peut te poignarder dans le dos et cela à n'importe quel moment._

_C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux que je parte, je ne pense pas que je supporterai de te voir tous les jours à l'académie. Juste voir ton visage me dégoutte mais surtout après la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble. Ça me rend encore plus malade, que tu ais pu me toucher et me dire que tu m'aimais et je ne sais pas si je saurais contrôler ma colère en te voyant car je te déteste. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais tout mon possible pour oublier tout ce qui te concerne, et ce que nous avons vécu ensemble...enfin même si je me rends finalement compte que tout était faux._

_Tu seras juste une erreur passagère dans ma vie. _

_P.S. Ne me cherche pas à me rechercher ou à me contacter car je ne le veux pas, et je ferai tout pour que tu me ne retrouves pas._

_Kuga_

S'effondrant sur le sol Shizuru se mit à pleurer, Natsuki était partie et elle ne savait pas où, ni si elle allait revenir un jour.

FIN

* * *

><p>Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas un happy-ending. Pour ma défense, les histoires n'ont pas forcément de fin heureuse, un peu comme la vie. Quand on fait des erreurs, ont les payent un jour ou l'autre. Sachant, ce qu'on certains en tête, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une suite ou un épilogue. C'est la fin qui me convient, voilà.<p> 


	18. Chapitre bonus 01: les cours de soutien

**Chapitre bonus 01: les cours de soutien.**

Natsuki était assise à une table de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Nao, Mai et Shizuru qui lui demandèrent avec une grande insistance laquelle des trois filles ci-présent, elle allait choisir. Et ses interlocutrices attendirent avec une grande appréhension sa réponse.

"Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien moi, c'est quoi cette question absurde ?" Pesta irritée la princesse de glace.

"Tu choisis simplement entre nous trois, alors il n'y a pas hésiter aussi longuement." Répondit Nao sûre d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas moi, celle qui est la plus douée."

"La plus douée ?" S'enquit surprise Tokiha qui se mit à réfléchir en se comparant aux autres. Et forcément pas sur les bonnes choses surtout lorsqu'on percevait ses joues rosir légèrement.

"Ou qui peut m'apprendre des choses."

"T'apprendre des choses ?" S'enquit avec malice la seito kaichou avec des pensées non innocentes qui lui traversèrent à l'instant dans son esprit.

"Alors qui a les plus meilleurs notes."

"Les meilleurs notes ?" Grogna Zhang qui n'était certainement pas la plus meilleure des deux autres sur ce point précis.

"Bon vous commencez à m'énerver à répéter comme un perroquet ce que je viens de dire ! J'aimerai bien quelqu'un qui ne me les casse pas ! Et puis je n'ai demandé l'aide de personne, comment savez vous que j'étais là ?"

"C'est notre professeur principal qui nous a prévenu, comme tu as raté la plupart des tests tu pourrais redoubler cette année." Protesta sur la défensive la rouquine.

"Je le savais déjà, si je n'avais pas eu ce petit problème avec cette peste de Tomoe. Alors j'en serai pas là." Soupira la brunette alors que ses compagnons tentèrent de ne pas montrer leur tristesse pour leur amie.

"Donc nous sommes ici pour t'aider." Déclara Zhang coupant l'atmosphère qui était devenue très pesante.

"J'ai peut être des mauvaises notes mais ça ne sert à rien d'être à trois. Je ne suis pas un cas si désespérée !"

"Natsuki, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Alors tu devrais simplement être reconnaissante et accepter l'aide qu'on te propose. Alors arrête de bouder." Rétorqua vexée Tokiha en croisant des bras.

"Ouais ça ne se voit peut être pas, mais je trèèès reconnaissante." Ironisa la beauté sombre en soupirant fortement.

"Ara, j'ai une idée pour avancer les choses. Quelles sont les matières dont tu as les plus de mauvaises notes ou le plus de difficulté. Après on se partagera les tâches." Questionna la présidente du conseil.

"Les maths, l'anglais et euh... les cours de cuisine."

Les filles se mirent aussitôt à rire à l'évocation des cours de cuisine, elles ne voyaient pas la première année aux jades avec un tablier et cuisiner des petits plats. Elles la voyaient plutôt mettre le feu à la maison et courir dans tout les sens afin d'éteindre l'incendie qu'elle venait de provoquer.

"Oh la ferme ! Ce n'est pas du tout marrant ! C'est à cause de Nao toute cette histoire ! Si elle ne m'avait inscrite de force et à mon insu à cette option inutile ! Alors je n'en serais pas là, à morfondre avec vous !"

"Encore cette discussion." Souffla lasse la deuxième année à la chevelure rouge.

''Oui !''

"Bon, je vais t'enseigner les mathématiques." Déclara la rousse tentant de calmer les deux chiffonnières qui étaient prêtes à se sauter à la gorge.

"Moi l'anglais." Répondit très peu enthousiaste Zhang qui se limait maintenant les ongles.

"Il ne me reste plus que la cuisine, on dirait." Finissait Viola.

"On fait comment alors ?"Rouspéta la louve qui n'était convaincue que toute cette histoire soit réellement une bonne idée.

''Chaque jour on alternera les cours, aujourd'hui tu auras les mathématiques avec professeur Tokiha. Demain l'anglais avec moi et après demain pff...les cours de cuisine avec Viola." Suggéra la fille à la chevelure rouge.

Natsuki sortit ses cours de mathématiques et fit par mégarde tomber son interro et Nao le remarqua immédiatement et le ramassa avant que la brunette ne puisse le faire. Et la deuxième année se mit à rire bruyamment en inspectant plus attentivement le devoir qui était toute recouverte de rouge.

"Comme c'est problématique, tu ne peux même pas résoudre des équations, est-ce humainement possible d'avoir de tel notes ? Même un élève de primaire aurait mieux fait que toi Kuga."

"Je t'emmerde Nao ! Rend moi ça !" Cria la fille à la chevelure jais cherchant tant bien que de mal à reprendre son bien. Tous les élèves qui étaient en train de travailler tranquillement levèrent leur tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et la princesse de glace leur jeta un regard noir et ils baissèrent instantanément les yeux. Vaquant aussitôt à leurs propres occupations.

"Tout doux, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver autant." Calma Mai en donnant le papier à sa propriétaire.

"Si c'est si facile que ça, dit moi qu'elle est la réponse à cette question." Pointa du doigt la louve sur sa feuille.

Natsuki montra le problème à son parrain scolaire, qui semblait étrangement mal à l'aise.

"C'est tellement facile, que tu si ne trouves pas par toi-même, alors c'est que tu es vraiment une idiote."

"Tu as raison, je ne peux pas le nier. Je suis une idiote, pauvre de moi...alors tu peux me donner la réponse. Si tu es **si** intelligente que tu le prétends ?" Proposa Kuga en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"...hmm, passe moi ton torchon de devoir." Demanda Zhang qui essaya de résoudre l'équation et donna la réponse à la brunette. ''Hé ! Tu as contribué à le rendre ainsi en le chiffonnant !'' Protesta la brunette.

"C'était trop facile, la réponse est 0."

"Mai ? Shizuru ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça ?" Questionna hésitante la louve.

"Euh...hmm... c'est presque ça.'' Dit la rousse en pleine réflexion.

"Tu vois Kuga, tu n'es qu'une idiote."

''Non, nuance elle a dit que c'était presque ça ! N'est-ce pas Viola ?'' Questionna avec appréhension la louve.

"C'est vrai. Car ce n'est pas le résultat final qui est -1. Tu n'as fait que la moitié du raisonnement Nao." Conclut la buveuse de thé alors que la rousse confirmait.

''C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait !''Remarqua la beauté sombre les larmes aux yeux et le sourire au coin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et de taper sa main sur la table. Tentant comme elle le pouvait de calmer son fou rire.

"Ah, ah c'est tellement facile, que tu si ne trouves pas toi même c'est que tu es vraiment idiote, c'est ce que tu avais dit Nao; on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule idiote ici."

"Tu l'es plus que moi car tu vas sûrement redoubler contrairement à moi qui passera facilement en troisième année." Rétorqua vexée Zhang en faisant la moue.

"Je vais te tuer Nao ! Dit tes prières pendant que tu en as encore le temps !"

Les deux filles étaient maintenant debout en face de l'une de l'autre quand la bibliothécaire leur ordonna autoritairement de sortir, car elles dérangeaient par leurs comportements bruyant les autres élèves qui étaient en train d'étudier silencieusement, eux.

Se faisant jeter sans ménagement de la bibliothèque, l'héroïne aux émeraudes se mit à soupirer se demandant maintenant comme elle allait étudier si elle n'avait pas de lieu propice pour le faire.

"C'est ta faute Nao ! Et maintenant où vais-je étudier ?" Pesta la première année à la chevelure azure.

"Ara et pourquoi ne pas aller au parc ? C'est tranquille à cette heure-ci." Suggéra la châtaigne en souriant.

Les filles trouvèrent que c'était une brillante idée. Elles étaient toutes d'accord pour s'y rendre. Elles s'assirent donc sur l'herbe fraîche. Et Mai avec l'aide de Shizuru expliquèrent à la bluette comment résoudre le problème qui lui faisait défaut auparavant. Mais Kuga ne pouvait se concentrer totalement à ses études car elle sentit des regards sur elle et entendit par la suite des murmures qui l'empêchèrent de travailler convenablement. Elle leva sa tête de son cours et vit un groupe d'une vingtaine de filles qui les observaient de loin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles font toutes ici ces filles bizarres ? Mais surtout pourquoi elles nous fixent autant ? Elles ont un problème ou quoi ?"

Nao, Mai et Shizuru regardèrent elle aussi où la brunette observait. Et les deuxièmes années remarquèrent aussitôt que c'était leur fan club qui étaient réuni. Quand elles virent leurs onee-sama leur sourirent chaleureusement, les jeunes filles prirent ceci pour une invitation à les rejoindre, et elles allèrent sans perdre un instant à leur rencontre.

Elles commencèrent aussitôt à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. La louve essaya tout son possible pour se concentrer, mais elles riaient comme des bécasses et parlaient sans cesse pour ne rien dire. Et c'était impossible de travailler dans de pareille condition. Ce serait plus facile si elle avait des écouteurs aux oreilles profitant de musique que ces discussions affligeantes. Ça ne lui donnerait pas envie d'en finir avec sa vie.

La brunette aux jades las de cette situation, se leva et s'en alla laissant les trois filles qui voulaient l'aider derrière elle.

"J'avais raison depuis le tout début ! Le mieux c'était que j'étudie toute seule !" Grogna la louve.

L'héroïne qui entendit son nom et se retourna et vit ses trois camarades la rejoindre.

"Nous sommes sincèrement désolés Natsuki. " Déclarèrent Zhang et Viola avec une grande culpabilité.

La dite ne savait pas trop quoi faire à cet instant, elle n'avait plus envie de faire des maths ou de l'anglais. Ce qu'elle souhaitait en ce moment c'était de rentrer chez elle et regarder la télévision ou internet.

"On peut faire les cours de cuisine, j'ai entendu dire que les salles étaient ouvertes cet après midi." Proposa la beauté de Kyoto.

"D'accord allons-y." Répondit Kuga ne voyant plus d'échappatoire pour s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Les amies se rendirent dans la salle de cuisine et se demandèrent ensuite ce qu'elles allaient préparer comme plat pour commencer.<p>

"Et si on faisait une mayonnaise ?" Demanda timidement la louve en observant ses pieds.

"De la mayonnaise ?" S'exclamèrent les trois filles qui se demandèrent quel genre de personne voudrait faire de la mayonnaise. En général ce serait plutôt des plats ou déserts. Et non ce condiment des plus simple à réaliser.

"On ne peut pas ?" Questionna timidement Natsuki en faisant ses yeux ronds de chien battu qui étaient imprégnée de tristesse.

Et ça avait l'air de fonctionner cette mascarade sur les trois filles, qui se mirent à rougir instantanément et dont le cœur ne cessait de battre rapidement.

"Ara, faisons cette mayonnaise si tout le monde est d'accord."

Les filles lisaient la recette et la brunette semblait surexcitée. Un peu trop même. Mais la concernée pensait déjà à la dégustation et non à la préparation du met.

"Bon, d'abord tu dois casser un œuf." Dit Shizuru.

La première année prit avec précaution un œuf et le cassa mais beaucoup trop fort. Elle en mettait partout et il y avait la coquille qui était en train de baigner dans le saladier."

Nao se mit à rire et Shizuru et Mai essayait d'aider leur amie qui était plus qu'énervée par la réaction excessive de son parrain scolaire aux émeraudes. Alors elle continua le carnage...enfin je veux dire le cassage d'œuf. Il y avait des bouts de coquille un peu partout sur la paillasse et sur le sol. Mais au bout de la quinzième tentative, la buveuse de thé se disait qu'il était préférable d'enlever les coquilles déjà cassées et d'utiliser l'oeuf pour ne pas gaspiller.

"C'est juste une excuse, on est juste à court d'œuf et même si tu continues toute la nuit. Je ne pense pas que tu puisse réussir à en casser un jour." Commenta la deuxième année à la chevelure sanguine.

"Vas-y ! Fais le si tu es si forte, est-ce la même chose qu'avec les mathématiques ? Tu as une grande gueule on ne peut pas le nier, mais à l'acte tu ne fais jamais mieux que moi !" Mit au défi Kuga qui donna les œufs à sa camarade qui les cassa et elle avait le même résultat déplorable que sa comparse.

"Comme c'est bête, tu ne sais pas aussi casser des œufs, il te faudra des années pour en casser un. Ou jamais." Pouffa la louve en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

"Oh mais je sais ! Je peux utiliser ton grand front, je suis sûre que j'arriverais plus facilement avec la surface qui est beaucoup plus vaste. Je ne raterais certainement pas cette fois-ci."

"Kuga ! Zhang ! Ça suffit maintenant les gamines !" Réprimanda furieusement la rousse exaspérée.

''Oui maman !'' Répondirent le duo qui boudèrent chacune dans leur coin.

"Ara ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver autant. Ce n'est pas aussi grave. Nous allons continuer la recette. Et cette fois-ci ce sera moi qui vais casser l'œuf." La châtaigne qui contrairement aux deux précédentes personnes arriva du premier coup à casser l'œuf et cela avec une grande grâce et dextérité. Puis elle donna le récipient à la louve.

"Maintenant nous allons battre les œufs avec la moutarde."

La princesse de glace s'exécuta immédiatement et avec une grande assiduité.

"Ensuite nous devons ajouter l'huile."

Kuga versa malheureusement trop d'huile et cela faisait une couche d'au moins deux centimètre qui flottait sur l'œuf. La seito kaichou enleva excédant et l'héroïne se mit à battre les œufs. Un peu trop rapidement, qu'elle en projeta un peu partout autour d'elle, et les filles qui se trouvèrent aux alentours en reçurent également des projections sur elles.

"Kuga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Glapit Zhang en essayant d'éviter le vol de ce liquide visqueux.

"Tu ne l'as pas remarqué avec le temps ? Je suis en train de battre des œufs au fouet."

"Tu sais, il faut au final qu'il en reste un peu dans le saladier. Sinon ça ne servirait strictement à rien !" La bluette remarqua qu'il ne resta presque plus rien à l'intérieur du récipient et se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Je suis désolée."

''Maintenant ça m'étonne à peine que tu as autant de mauvaises notes...tu es si stupide...'' Murmura Zhang qui se mit à grimacer quand elle sentit qu'on lui avait marché violemment sur le pied et frappé à l'estomac. Elle remarqua que ce n'était pas le bluette qui avait fait ces actions car elle était loin d'elle pour pouvoir faire ces gestes. Il ne restait donc que Viola et Tokiha. Mais celle-ci s'affairaient à aider avec attention leur amie qui en avait visiblement grandement besoin.

Viola recasa un autre oeuf et la louve le mélangea avec la moutarde puis rajouta finalement l'huile. Et bat le mélange plus lentement mais visiblement beaucoup trop lentement au goût de certain.

"Natsuki ! Tu ne vas pas battre un simple petit œuf pendant une heure ! J'aimerai un jour sortir de cette école et avant mes quarante ans et aussi profiter de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Gronda la deuxième année aux orbes verts.

"Je ne t'ai pas obligé à rester ici ! Tu peux t'en aller si tu le souhaites à ce point ! Je ne te retiendrai pas et je peux même te montrer la sortie s'il le faut ! Et qui ose me dire ça ? Tu ne sais pas mieux faire que moi, et ça a été prouvé à de nombreuse reprise alors ne m'énerve pas !"

"Je vais te le prouver que je peux le faire !"

'Je sais déjà par avance quel en sera le résultat alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire perdre notre temps.'' Remarqua la princesse de glace.

Nao essaya de prendre le saladier des mains de la princesse de lâche qui ne lâcha pas prise et elle commencèrent à tirer d'avant en arrière. La buveuse de thé voyant que ça la situation pourrait se dégrader rapidement, essaya vainement de calmer les enragés.

Mais le contenu du saladier s'envola vers la seito kaichou qui l'évita avec une grande facilité mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Tokiha qui se trouva juste derrière et reçut tout le mélange sur elle.

"Natsuki ! Nao !" Cracha furieusement Mai qui ne put garder son calme, elle commençait à trembler de rage tel un volcan qui allait entrer à n'importe quel moment en éruption. On pouvait voir son corps trembler d'énervement.

"Je suis désolé Mai." Implora la beauté sombre qui avait peur de la réaction de sa camarade et ne voulant pas le découvrir, elle décida de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

"Natsuki !" Criaient ses camarades alors que celle-ci était en train de fuir en courant dans les couloirs de la Fuuka. Et la louve se promit une chose. De ne plus jamais demander de l'aide à ces filles et surtout si elles étaient toutes les trois ensembles. Une personne c'était bien compliqué alors les trois ensembles c'était pire que l'enfer.


	19. Chapitre bonus 02: drôle de compétition

Ce chapitre se situe avant que Tomoe exploite le secret de Natsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre bonus 02: drôle de compétition<strong>

A la Fuuka académie, il y avait une compétition qui se produisit tous les ans avec les élèves de première année et leurs parrains scolaire. Et cette année l'épreuve est le basket-ball. Comme il fallait cinq joueurs, on choisissait donc trois élèves de premières années et deux de seconde ou troisième années.

Natsuki et Mai se trouvèrent à cet instant à la salle de sport et elles attendaient en survêtement appuyées contre le mur du bâtiment.

"Mai tu n'aurais pas une corde ?"

"Une corde ? Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi faire au juste ?" Questionna étonnée la rousse.

"N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour me pendre avec."

"Natsuki ne dis pas n'importe quoi"

"Comment veux-tu qu'on gagne avec l'équipe qu'on a ? Je suis sûre qu'on va s'entre tuer avant que la compétition débute. Ce serait au final un véritable champ de bataille."

"... je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver jusque là." Tenta de se convaincre la rouquine.

"Mais tu as vu avec qui on fait équipe, il y a toi et moi bon ça peut aller. Mais il y a aussi Nao, Shizuru et...mince comme elle s'appelle cette fille complètement folle, la groupie n°1 de onee-sama, je n'arrête pas d'oublier son nom."

"Tomoe."

"Ouais c'est ça; je préfère la cinglée. Ça lui correspond mieux. Tu penses réellement qu'il n y aura pas de problème ?"

"Si tu ne fais rien d'idiot. Oui." Rétorqua Mai.

"Pourquoi ce serait toujours de ma faute ?"

"Natsuki !"

"Bon je ne ferais rien de stupide, mais ça dépendra des circonstances".

Zhang et Viola sortirent des vestiaires, et on entendait à leurs passages des applaudissements, et des cris hystériques des spectatrices qui venaient spécialement les encourager. On voyait aussi de grandes banderoles écrites en rouge ''allez Shizuru onee-sama et Nao onee-sama.''

La louve qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux se mit aussitôt la main sur le front et poussa un long soupir.

"C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cet événement. Pour je suis forcée d'y assister ?" Marmonna la princesse de glace.

Les jeunes compétitrices se réunirent en groupe. On pouvait sentir dans l'équipe de la rebelle, une forte tension. Kuga les bras croisés, détourna son regard du restant de ses camarades. Tomoe jeta des regards féroces à l'encontre de la beauté à la chevelure azure. Quant aux deuxièmes années, elles se regardèrent en se donnant des faux sourire. Cette fois, c'était Mai qui poussa un long soupir de résignation.

* * *

><p>Alors commença le premier match de nos joueuses, l'arbitre siffla et Natsuki attrapa la balle au vol et se dirigea vers le panier et marqua facilement trois points. Elle se disait que quelque chose clochait, c'était vraiment trop facile. Elle se retourna et vit que seulement sa camarade de classe était à ses côtés.<p>

Nao était en train de flirter à l'arbitre, Tomoe était auprès de Shizuru et lui tenait le bras. Quand à la seito kaichou, elle était en train de parler avec ses fans. La louve commençait à bouillir de rage, comment pouvait on jouer dans de pareille circonstance ? Et elle se mit à crier.

"**NON MAIS VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS REMARQUÉ MAIS ON EST EN TRAIN DE JOUER EN CE MOMENT ! Si ça ne vous intéresse pas alors dégagez du terrain au lieu de gêner les autres !"**

Les deux étudiantes populaires sursautèrent; tout comme le restant des spectateurs qui se trouvaient dans le gymnase. Puis les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de rejoindre la princesse de glace qui essayait de reprendre comme elle le pouvait son calme.

"Hé Kuga ! Ce n'était pas la peine de crier aussi fort, je crois que même toute l'école t'as entendu." Commenta le parrain scolaire à la chevelure sanglante.

"A qui la faute ? Tu sais faire autre chose que utiliser ton apparence ou draguer ? A ce que j'ai vu...visiblement non."

"Je vais t'en mettre une Kuga."

"Vas y, je n'attends que cela. Au moins je pourrais me défendre et t'en mettre une aussi sans me sentir coupable."

La rouquine essaya de s'interposer entre les deux chiffonnières leur disant de se calmer mais celle-ci lui dirent simplement de la fermer.

"Vous avez vu onee-sama cette bande de sauvage, comme peut-on se comporter ainsi devant des gens ?"

"Oh toi, ne te la ramène pas trop tête d'artichaut." Aboya la beauté sombre en direction de la fan obsessionnelle de Viola.

Shizuru, Nao et Mai essayèrent de ne pas rire au surnom ridicule et péjoratif qu'avait donné la louve, mais c'était trop dur pour elles.

"Quoi ! Comment as-tu osé m'appeler espèce de folle."

"Ara je crois qu'il vaudrait qu'on se calme un peu. On se donne actuellement en spectacle."

"On a pas demandé ton avis miss perfection." Ajouta Zhang en grimaçant de mécontentement.

"Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à Shizuru onee-sama !" Cria Tomoe à l'encontre de Nao.

"**SILENCE !"** Hurla une voix qui faisait frémir les spectateurs tout comme les joueuses. C'était Miss Maria qui était visiblement très remontée par la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

"Vraiment, c'est un comble de ce donner ainsi en spectacle. Si vous continuez dans cette voie, vous allez nettoyer tout les bâtiments de l'académie pendant les vacances scolaires, est-ce que vous avez bien compris ?"

Les filles se mirent toutes à acquiescer sans plus rien ajouter.

Le match recommença et la princesse de glace prit le ballon en vole et le passa immédiatement à Nao qui dribbla aisément une joueuse puis le passa de nouveau à la beauté sombre qui mit un panier. Mais quelque chose clochait de nouveau, l'héroïne se retourna et vit que les joueuses adverses ne jouaient même pas et étaient de nouveau en grande conversation avec la châtaigne; qui semblait cette fois ci très mal à l'aise.

"Oh c'est pas vrai, et ça va être ainsi pendant toute l'après midi." Soupira lasse la princesse de glace. Après plusieurs minutes de match, la team de la rebelle gagna 45-0 vu que l'équipe adversaire ne jouait même pas.

* * *

><p>Le deuxième match commença et cette fois-ci on dirait qu'il y avait des adversaires, enfin c'est ce qu'avait cru au début Kuga.<p>

L'équipe adversaire avait la possession de la balle et une de leur joueuse avait dribblé Tokiha puis la joueuse adverse passa la balle à sa camarade qui se trouvait cette fois-ci devant Shizuru. La joueuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face à son idole et lui donna gentiment la balle.

"Non mais dite moi que je rêve c'est quoi ces filles! Elles ont du fromage blanc à la place d'un cerveau ! Bon sang !" Pesta irritée la première année aux émeraudes qui allait presque arracher les cheveux de sa tête.

Et la partie continua ainsi tout le long, à chaque fois que l'adversaire avait la possession de la balle et se trouvait devant la buveuse de thé, la joueuse adverse lui donna directement la balle, et la seito kaichou passa à chaque fois à la louve.

Score finale 60-0.

* * *

><p>Le troisième match allait commencer au grand désespoir de la princesse de glace qui voulait que ce calvaire termine rapidement, elle pouvait même jouer toute seule; ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose. Avant le début du prochain match, Natsuki allait voir Shizuru.<p>

"Shizuru il voudrait mieux que tu ne joues pas." Dit la princesse de glace avec un air sérieux sous le brouhaha furieux des spectateurs.

"QUOI ?!" Cria choquée Marguerite.

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute mais elle distrait involontairement les joueuses adverses. Et c'est impossible de continuer ainsi." Déclara la louve exaspérée en levant ses bras en l'air.

"C'est le but du basket !" Ajouta la fan à la chevelure forêt.

"Bien sûr comme si jouer contre le vent est ce qu'on appelle une partie de basket !"

"Ara, je crois que Natsuki à parfaitement raison sur ce point. Il vaudrait mieux que je ne joue pas." Répondit la buveuse de thé avec un fin sourire.

"Enfin quelque chose de bien se passe dans ce match ennuyeux." Rajouta Zhang.

Les deux rivales de deuxième année se regardèrent d'un air furieux qui glaça le sang de tout ceux qui se trouvaient malheureusement dans les parages. La beauté sombre tenta tant bien que de mal de les calmer.

"Et comment on fait pour la joueuse manquante ?" Questionna intriguée Tokiha.

"Tant pis, on jouera seulement à trois. C'est mieux que rien."

"Trois ! Et moi alors ?" Gronda Marguerite.

"Quoi ? Tu vas vraiment jouer j'aurais que tu serais en se moment collée comme un petit chien à " Shizuru onee-sama""

"Natsuki tu me le paieras un jour la manière dont tu me traites, et je joue aussi ! Compris ?"

La fan voulait seulement jouer pour montrer ses performances athlétique à son idole, c'était la seule chose qui l'a poussé à jouer dans l'équipe de son ennemie et rien d'autre.

Kuga paraissait sceptique, mais ne pouvez rien faire contre, et le match allait enfin commencer.

* * *

><p>Par miracle, les joueuses jouaient sérieusement des deux côtés. Première raison Viola n'était plus là pour distraire mais aussi les adversaires voulaient se venger de la première année qui força leur onee-sama adorée à ne pas jouer.<p>

Cependant la louve était très douée en sport, et la représente des élèves aux carmins ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les prouesses de la sportive. La brunette était très agile, elle dribblait facilement les joueuses, elle se déplaçait rapidement et parfois elle faisait des dunks, c'était comme si elle flottait dans l'air. Les spectateurs n'avaient pas vraiment remarqué la première année à la chevelure jais au début, mais maintenant ils prêtèrent une totale attention à la rebelle. Elle paraissait comme une joueuse professionnel et la buveuse de thé se délectait énormément, c'était peut être la meilleure des choses qu'elle soit sur le banc des remplaçants. Elle pouvait l'admirer dans les moindre couture dans son petit short moulant à perfection ses formes rebondit et parfaites. Et elle visualisait parfaitement les muscles qui se dessinait parfaitement de ses bras et jambes.

Tomoe voyant le regard de Shizuru sur Natsuki lui jeta le ballon violemment qui se l'ait prit directement sur le visage avec une grande force et la louve tomba lourdement en arrière.

La beauté de glace se mit à jurer de tout les noms se tenant dans ses mains son visage. Ses camarades paniquées, accoururent voir la blessée et elles se trouvèrent toutes au dessus d'elle.

"Natsuki est-ce que ça va ?" Questionna soucieuse Tokiha.

"Tu n'es pas blessée." Demanda Zhang.

"Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?" Termina la beauté de Kyoto.

"Non ça ira, j'espère…" Dit la princesse de glace s'assit un moment sur le sol reprenant doucement ses esprits des plus embrouillés et tous avaient remarqué qu'elle avait une marque rouge sur le visage. La bluette regarda méchamment celle qui l'avait blessée.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tête de poireau ?!"Hurla la princesse de glace folle de rage.

On entendant Natsuki appeler Tomoe de cette façon tout le monde se mit à rire, et la fan devint rouge pivoine.

"Comment oses-tu Kuga ? Je t'interdis de m'appeler de nouveau ainsi."

''Comme si tes menaces me faisaient réellement peur !''

Kuga essaya de se relever et prise de vertige; elle tomba sur la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle en l'emmenant dans sa chute.

La spectateur se mire à hurler, et l'héroïne ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouva sur Shizuru. Les deux filles se mirent à rougir intensément par leur position équivoque.

Tomoe commençait à crier comme une hystérique en ordonnant à la louve de s'éloigner immédiatement de sa onee-sama. Mais ce n'était pas la peine car deux mains prirent les bras de la princesse de glace et la releva.

C'était Mai et Nao, elles avaient l'air en colère.

"Ara je n'aurais pas cru que j'aurai un tel effet sur Natsuki en plus de me plaquer sur le sol, tu as un saignement de nez. Je pense qu'aller à l'infirmerie serait judicieux."

"Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas plaqué volontairement au sol, j'étais seulement étourdie et puis de quoi tu parles…un saignement de nez ? Natsuki se mit à rougir en entendant les propos de la beauté de Kyoto.

La brune s'aperçut finalement que des goutte de sang coulaient de son nez, elle regarda furieusement la fan. Puis attrapa le ballon de basket et le projeta immédiatement sur son ennemie qui le reçut en pleine face et tomba en arrière comme une quille de bowling.

''Strike !'' Ajouta fière d'elle la louve en frappant dans ses mains.

"**ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT JE CROIS QU'ON DOIT ANNULER CETTE STUPIDE COMPETITION L'EQUIPE KUGA VOUS SEREZ COLLE TOUT LES MERCREDI APRES MIDI** !" Gronda d'une voix stridente Miss Maria qui avait saisit le micro des commentateurs.

"Non !" Hurla en cœur toute l'équipe.

"VOUS VOULEZ AUSSI VENIR LE SAMEDI ?"

"Non." Répondit aussitôt défaites les compétitrices.

Les filles soutirent comme elles le pouvaient leurs amie qui était toujours aussi étourdit puis celle-ci ajouta:

"J'avais raison, je savais que ça allait mal se passer cette compétition, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire Mai; et ce n'était pas ma faute."

La rousse se mit à acquiescer timidement et elle partit en compagnie de Nao et Shizuru à l'infirmerie. Tandis que Marguerite était toujours allongée sur le sol et personne n'était venu l'aider.


	20. Chapitre 03 bonus: Sentiments

Dernier bonus, ce chapitre se situe vers la fin du chapitre 17. Quand Natsuki s'enfuit de l'appartement de Shizuru.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 03 bonus: Sentiments...<strong>

Natsuki…

Laisse moi !

Je…

M'en vais

Non !

Oui !

Attends !

Quoi ?

Parlons…

NON !

Pitié !

Pour toi ?

…

Pourquoi ?

Je t'aime

Je te hais !

Je le mérite

Sûrement

Mais…

Rien !

Laisse moi m'expliquer

Des choses que je connaissais déjà ?

Tu ne sais pas tout

Ça me va…

Pas moi !

Egoïste !

Possible...

Donc ?

Ecoute moi !

NON !

C'est important !

Pas pour moi !

C'était idiot…

Malsain !

Probablement…

Ça l'est.

Ce pari...

Tu en fière ?

Honteuse

Tu as gagné

Non tout perdue…

C'est plutôt moi !

Je…

Arrête !

J'ai honte…

Moi aussi

Je...

A qui la faute ?

…la mienne

Et donc ?

Pardon

Je n'en veux pas !

J'ai merdé

Tu en as conscience…

Bien sûr

Miracle

...

Ça m'importe peu !

Laisse moi une seconde chance…

De me blesser de nouveau ?

De me racheter…

Il est trop tard !

Peut être pas

C'est fini !

Je t'aime…

Mensonge !

C'est la vérité !

Encore ton jeu ?

Ça ne l'a jamais été…

Je ne suis pas stupide !

Je ne l'ai jamais pensé...

Oublie moi !

C'est impossible !

Ça ne l'est pas pour moi

Où es-tu ?

Loin de toi

Je te retrouverais

Jamais !

Que tu le veuilles ou non on s'expliquera

Shizuru continua de laisser des messages au téléphone portable de Kuga mais maintenant elle n'avait plus de réponse de sa correspondante.

* * *

><p>Ça y est j'en ai finalement fini avec cette histoire. Aussi pour ceux qui aime le couple Fate et Nanoha n'hésitez pas à voir mon dernier one-shot sur ce couple. Erreur. Aussi je vais peut être traduire ma fic l'appel du destin en anglais. Pour mon projet en cours d'anglais. Donc ce sera probablement la seule publication Mai hime que je fais faire en solo.<p> 


End file.
